


Gemellus Magicae

by Chronicler_River



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicler_River/pseuds/Chronicler_River
Summary: Harry and Holly are the twins who lived. How will the wizarding world react when the pair finally arrive at Hogwarts? What friends will they make? What enemies will they create? What love will they find? What fate awaits them? My take on the classic 'Harry has a twin sister' trope. Planned to be a full rewrite. Currently rated Mature, may update to Explicit if in the future.





	1. The Dark Lord’s Triumph

**Prologue: The Dark Lord's Triumph**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" _True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice."_

_Sadhu Vaswani_

* * *

.

.

Her body hit the ground with a dull thud, her back coming to a rest on the crib she was so adamant she would not leave. The Dark Lord had expected fierce resistance, god's knew the father offered it. He had attacked immediately, no begging, no pleading, no bargaining...yet from the first lazily repelled curse he must have known there was no hope. The man had fought tooth and nail but the battle had ended predictably a few minutes later.

_A brave and noble death, yet ultimately pointless_.

The Dark Lord had pondered the man's decision on the short trip up the stairs.

_Why not simply run? The man surely knew who i was, why throw his life away?._

Another display of how love made men weak and reckless.

The Dark Lord was even more perplexed by the woman's actions. She had put up no fight at all, merely stood in front of the crib refusing to move.

_I offered her life, and the life of her daughter. Did she want them all to die rather than just the boy?_.

It made no sense to him. Severus would be disgruntled but he had no choice, he had to kill her.

Looking down on the woman's still face the Dark Lord's bewilderment peaked. The mother's face showed no sign of fear, no sign of shock, not even a faint trace of anger. Her face bore an expression of tranquility, peace. He shook his head and smiled wryly to himself at the absurdity of it all as he stepped over to the crib.

His smile broadened as he laid eyes on the boy. The final obstacle to his plans, the only thing that could make it all come unhinged, lay there, green eyes looking at him intently. To the right of the boy lay a girl. Same shaggy black hair, same striking green eyes, but these ones were not looking at him. The girl was completely focused on her brother, she hadn't even noticed the Dark Lord looming above her.

What to do with the girl? The prophecy had explicitly talked of a boy. She was no threat to him. He could leave her, she would be an orphan. Unbidden, his thoughts crept back to his earliest memories.

_Perhaps not._

He could kill her, it would be cleaner than letting her live. He glanced back at the mother's body.

_The resemblance is striking._

he thought as the promise he made to Severus drifted into his mind.

_Changing hair colour is not a difficult task, perhaps Severus would take her as a...consolation of sorts._

Yes it was the best solution. None could ever say he was not a generous lord to those who served faithfully.

His red eyes shifted back to the boy who had not taken his eyes off him. The smile returned to his face, wider than before. The war was all but won. He had spies everywhere. He knew all of the enemies plans. Many of their champions were dead, controlled or broken. He had foolproof plans to take over the muggle government already in action. In a year, perhaps two, he would rule England. The rest of Britain would fall soon after. Dumbledore and Hogwarts would still be a fortress that would take years to crack, but what could they do locked in a castle in the middle of his empire? He could wait them out.

_The boy who would end me dead as an infant. Dumbledore's ragtag resistance will lose the last of their will after this. How could this child ever hope to defeat me?..._

The prophecy was likely false but it had been so specific that it had caused him to take action. Most prophecies were infuriatingly vague about everyone involved, yet this one all but named both him and the boy.

_...When here i am about to conquer fate itself!_.

None could challenge him after this! His triumph at hand, he raised his wand and drew a breath…

…"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	2. The Captives

**Chapter 2: The Captives**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" _Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held captive in."_

_Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

.

.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Holly woke in a sea of confusion.

_What? No...there was a motorcycle, I was flying...and a beard with blue eyes...and Harry was hurt but he's going to be okay...and a giant stern looking woman with a big bushy mane...wait was that right?_

"UP!"

Her mind shifted from confusion to disappointment as she woke fully.

_Sore legs. Stiff back. Angry Aunt...Yep it's the cupboard._

When they were younger the small cupboard under the stairs where they slept had been a paradise. A refuge from their cousin's relentless attack, from their aunt's verbal tirades, from their uncles...well from everything about their uncle really. They would engage in ferocious tickle wars, stay up late telling fantastic stories of wizards and dragons. They would laugh and smile when it had been a good day, and hold each other tightly and cry into each other's shoulders when it had not.

As they grew though, the cupboard stayed the same size. After ten years of faithful service the cupboard was starting to feel overwhelmingly small. Holly, being smaller than her brother, was lucky enough to squeeze into a tightly compacted ball as she slept. Harry on the other hand had to sleep on his back with his legs pointing straight up at the roof, resting against the wall. It would often take all morning for the feeling to return to his legs in the morning. Harry had asked their uncle if they could have one of the unused rooms upstairs a few months ago. It hadn't ended well.

She groaned as she sat up, stretching her legs and back as much as she could in the cramped space. She'd had the flying motorcycle dream before. It was a good one. She could never remember much apart from the bike but it always left her feeling like everything would be okay. The feeling never lasted long once the reality of her situation sunk in however and this morning was no exception.

"Are you up yet?" her aunt's voice screeched from the other side of the door.

"Almost Aunty." she said in a groggy voice as she shook the figure next to her. Harry had always been such a deep sleeper. She envied him for that.

"Well hurry up! I want you to cook the bacon, and don't let it burn this time!" shrieked her aunt. "And get that lazy brother of yours to help Vernon bring the presents in from the garage."

_Presents? Wait what was the date?_

"And no stealing! If I find one of Duddy's presents missing there will be hell to pay!"

_Dudley's birthday! Already? Yay! Cats!_

She jumped on top of Harry, tickling him all over until he finally woke.

"Aggghhh, what are you doing you lunatic!" he said with a cry that was equal parts laughter, shock and pain.

"What did you say!?" said an incredulous Aunt Petunia from the hallway.

"Nothing, sorry…" he replied with a glare at a widely grinning Holly. "Just saying good morning to my _wonderful_ sister."

"Hmph, get a move on!" she snapped as she stalked down the hallway.

_Whoops!_

He looked at Holly questioningly.

"Cats! Birthday! Dudley!" she said jumping up and down on him once more.

It took Harry a moment to piece together a rather obtuse answer. He groaned.

"Mrs Figg then?"

"We can only hope!" she giggled as she looked under the bed for her day clothes.

She loved going to Mrs Figg's. Every year on Dudley's birthday their aunt and uncle would take him and a friend out for the day, leaving Holly and Harry with Mrs Figg. The old woman lived two streets away, was completely mad, and best of all had several dozen cats. Holly loved the cats. She would chase them, play with them, pat them, try to find all their hiding spots. Best of all their were no Dursley's. It was like how the cupboard had felt when they were younger...just with a powerful scent of cabbage.

Harry, however, hated it. While Mrs Figg basically ignored Holly and let her do whatever she wanted, for some reason she would always sit Harry next to her and force him to look at pictures of all her old cats for hours on end. Harry often joked about wearing a dress next time they went in the hopes she would leave him alone.

"Would you like to wear my clothes today?" she laughed as she removed an ugly old piece of Dudley's clothing that she called her pyjamas.

"I'm sure Uncle Vernon would love that. You know how he _loves_ anything out of the ordinary." he responded with a smile finally creeping onto his face. "Hold still, spider on your back."

She froze. She _hated_ spiders, and in the cupboard they were everywhere. She should be used to them by now but every time one of them found it's way onto her she panicked.

_Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off, get it…._

Harry flicked the spider off and she relaxed.

_Filthy things, too many legs_

She slipped on an ugly old piece of Aunt Petunia's clothing that she called a dress.

Holly looked over at Harry who was still putting on his glasses. Holly liked his glasses, despite the fact that they were held together with scotch tape and often wished she had a pair.

"You have to help Uncle Vernon with Dudley's presents while i cook breakfast."

He groaned again.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"You better hope that's not broken boy!" she heard her uncle bellowing from outside the kitchen window.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I think i'm carrying too much." Harry was explaining from somewhere behind a tower a Dudley's presents. Holly noted Uncle Vernon was only carrying one small gift.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! You're as useless as your father!"

She suppressed the rage burned in her whenever her uncle spoke ill of her parents. Admittedly she had no idea if her father was useless or not. The most her aunt and uncle ever told them was they died in a car crash. Asking any further questions usually resulted in a blow to the head...or worse.

_Stay calm Harry. Don't make him hurt you._

Thankfully, Harry had managed to stay quiet as well. He entered the kitchen and placed the last of Dudley's gifts on the kitchen table just as she was taking the last of the bacon out of the fry-pan. She had to stand on an old milk crate to actually see what she was cooking. Harry was not tall, in fact he was probably the shortest and skinniest boy in their year at school, but Holly was ridiculously short. She suspected it had something to do with living in a cupboard. She was a full head shorter than Harry and, despite being almost eleven, was often confused for an eight or nine year old. She was also very skinny, much like her brother. This made her a prime target for Dudley and his gang of idiots, though Harry usually saved her at the cost of a beating himself.

Uncle Vernon followed Harry into the kitchen and looked at her as he placed the lone gift he was carrying onto the mountainous piles of dudley's gifts that sat on the table.

"Brush your hair girl! Your a disgrace!" he barked.

_Oh no! I knew i forgot something. Quick do something!_

"Sorry Uncle." she said meekly and quickly ran back to the cupboard. She grabbed a hairband and put her hair up into an untidy bun. She often wore her hair like this in lieu of actually brushing it. It didn't seem to matter how much she brushed it, her hair was always messy. At least her hair was long enough to do _something_ with, Harry wasn't so lucky. His hair was much the same as hers; jet black, all over the place with bits sticking up in every direction, and completely unbrushable. Their aunt and uncle gave Harry a haircut at least once a fortnight, but no matter how short it was cut the next day it was back to it's normal length and normal messy state. Holly didn't know why it happened but it was _not_ a good thing.

_Hopefully that will satisfy him._

She finished her hair and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Out of the way, freak!" she heard Dudley growl as she was pushed roughly to the ground just before she entered the kitchen. The twin's cousin, Dudley, was very fat, had no neck and had a mop of thick blonde hair. Even on his eleventh birthday, Holly would have said he was the fattest person she had ever seen, if Uncle Vernon didn't also live with them.

_I hope Harry didn't see that._

Mercifully it appeared as though he didn't. She dusted herself off and went to serve breakfast to the Dursley's. Harry and Holly managed to sneak a dry piece of toast each while Dudley opened his plethora of presents.

_Thirty-seven presents and he still isn't satisfied. I wish I had a racing bike._

On her last birthday she had received a coat hanger from the Dursley's. Her heart had leapt hoping that maybe they were going to give her a dress that actually fit her, but nothing had come.

 _Maybe next birthday. Why else would they give me a coat hanger when i have nothing_. _worth hanging up?_

Dudley was ripping the paper off yet another computer game when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Vernon," she said nervously. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She says she can't take them."

Her heart sank. She looked forward to this all year. She wondered how long before she got to see Mr Tiddles and the gang again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry had a faint smile on his face. She gave him a small kick in the shin.

"Call Marge" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"She's gone to a dog show in London. She hates them anyway." Aunt Petunia said cautiously.

Uncle Vernon's face was beginning to redden.

_Oh god, please let there be someone._

"What about what's-her-name, your friend. Yvonne?" he suggested, the rage building.

"S..She's on vacation in Majorca."

Uncle Vernon got up from his chair and walked over to Aunt Petunia.

_Please...please...just lock us in the cupboard._

"Are you saying there's no one who can take them?" he said softly, but his face was shaking.

Aunt Petunia nodded slightly.

"We could stay here..." Holly heard Harry say, to her horror.

_Harry…no…_

Uncle Vernon's head snapped around to leer at Harry. His teeth were bared.

DING DONG!

_The doorbell! It's a miracle!_

"That will be Piers!" yelled Dudley excitedly, oblivious to the situation. He ran off to open the door.

"I won't leave you pair here to blow up the house!" he snarled. "You'll have to come with us. You can ride in the boot boy. And any funny business...and you know what will happen"

Harry nodded as Piers and his mother walked in. Uncle Vernon's demeanor changed at once as a broad smile broke across his face. He greeted them cheerfully and minutes later they were off.

_Thankyou Piers!_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Screw you Piers!_

She turned around to glare at him for the tenth time that day. The boy was an absolute creep!

It had started in the car. Dudley had decided he wanted to see Gorillas after watching a rather terrifying video on the news of a child that had fallen into one of the great ape's enclosures and they had all packed into Uncle Vernon's new car to go to the zoo. True to his word their uncle had made Harry ride in the boot.

Even without the extra body in the back seat it was extremely cramped. Dudley occupied half of the back seat on his own, forcing Holly and Piers to squeeze together. If that wasn't bad enough Piers had started...touching her. His hand kept dropping down and brushing her leg and he leaned into her far more than necessary. He tried to pretend it was an accident but he did a very poor job of it, pointedly _not_ looking at her when it happened. Holly assumed he was trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible, though why he was trying to hide it from Dudley escaped her. When she tried to ask Piers what he was doing Uncle Vernon had given her a sharp look through the rear view mirror and growled, "Quiet girl! And leave the boy alone."

Fearing angering Uncle Vernon anymore than he already was, she had kept silent. Not knowing what else to do she had turned to look at a now smirking Piers and given him the first nasty glare of the day.

He had earned the second glare in the zoo's parking lot. She had caught him trying look up her dress as she got out of the back seat. To his credit he had blushed and quickly averted his gaze, but it hadn't stopped him doing it again in the queue at the zoo's entry when he _accidentally_ dropped his wallet.

This had carried on all day. Touching and looking. At the ice-cream van, while watching the Giraffes, under the table at lunch. Each time he had earned an angrier glare than the last but that only seemed to make him more brazen. She guessed that Dudley had put him up to it as revenge for intruding on his special day.

This time he had actually lifted her dress up from behind as she waited outside the loo for Harry. Right there, in front of several complete strangers.

Holly noticed that he only had the courage to do it when Harry wasn't with her. For this, at least, she thanked him. If Harry witnessed anything Piers was doing she knew he would completely lose it. Nothing good could come of that. At best he would get a beating by the two bigger boys. At worst? She could only guess with the mood Uncle Vernon was in.

_Screw you Piers!_

Channelling her inner Aunt Petunia, she put everything she had into her tenth dirty look, but the boy just ran off sniggering as he had done all day. Why did he have to ruin it? It would have been one of the best days of her life if she didn't have to keep looking over he shoulder.

_Well, it's probably still in the top ten…_

She had been disappointed that she missed out on seeing Mrs Figg's cats this year, but the cats here, they were...they were…

_Enormous!_

She had never seen a lion in the flesh before. They were so big she couldn't believe it. For some reason she had always imagined them as being the size of a large dog but the huge males were bigger than Uncle Vernon! She had watched in awe as their massive jaws tore apart an unidentifiable animal carcass.

The tigers had been equally as impressive. They stalked through their makeshift jungle in vivid orange and black stripes, one of them letting out the fiercest roar Holly had ever heard.

However, she had found her favourite cats in a near deserted enclosure. She had guessed that whatever was meant to be there wasn't on display today but, wanting to hide from Piers, she had searched anyway. She'd been looking for almost twenty minutes, as countless people walked by the enclosure after giving it a quick glance, when she noticed a very slight movement under a small lean-to not ten metres away. Peering closely she had seen them, two pitch black cats huddled closely together. One sleeping soundly, the other staring at her with bright yellow eyes. She had been completely awestruck.

The two had watched each other silently for what seemed like hours, their eyes never straying, until Piers had found her. After a quick scuffle and routine glare Piers had left, but the black cats were nowhere to be seen when she looked back. Before leaving to find Harry she had found a worn sign behind an overgrown bush.

_Black Leopards: Nimbus(male, orange eyes) and Nox(Female, yellow eyes). Littermates._

She was daydreaming as Harry finally emerged from the toilet. She had her very own black leopard. It was massive. Dudley and Piers were cowering against a wall as the big cat's intense yellow eyes bore into them dangerously. They were apologising profusely and begging her to call it off. Would she or wouldn't she? She hadn't decided yet.

"Hey Hol. What are you looking so happy about?" asked Harry.

"Just thinking nice thoughts." she replied with a serene smile. "Where to next?"

"Petunia asked us to meet at the reptile house before we leave. Better get going so she doesn't get her knickers in a twist."

"Yuck Harry! I don't want to think about Aunty Petunia's knickers no matter how straight they are! Come on let's go"

.

.

* * *

.

.

They arrived at the reptile house to find Dudley and Uncle Vernon tapping away vigorously at a glass window. Behind it lay the biggest snake Holly had ever seen, sleeping peacefully. Evidently this wasn't exciting enough for Dudley as he was shouting at his father to make it move. After another round of unsuccessful tapping the pair shuffled away to their next victims.

"Wow. That is one big snake." stated Harry. "Let's go check it out."

Up close the snake was even larger than she had first guessed. The pair watched it intently, amazed at the sheer size of the unmoving beast. Holly was about to suggest that they move on and let it sleep when the snake suddenly opened it's eyes. It's gaze passed by her and found Harry, locking it's eyes to his. Slowly, it raised it's head until their eyes were mere inches from Harry's. Unbelievably, the snake winked.

"Did...did that snake just wink!?" asked Holly, dumbfounded.

"I think so" Harry replied, less shocked. "I didn't know they could do that."

He winked back.

Holly couldn't believe her eyes when the snake clearly pointed at Uncle Vernon, who was harassing a sleeping lizard on the other side of the room, and appeared to roll its eyes.

"This is bloody strange." whispered Holly, mouth agape.

"Maybe he just likes us because we aren't being total berks" he suggested.

_I guess so. It mustn't be fun having people tapping on the glass all day. I'd pretend to sleep as well...what the heck was that?_

She had heard a strange sort of hissing sound come from her brother's lips. It didn't sound like any noise a person could produce.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the snake started to nod vigorously.

"I'm just talking to it. I think it can understand me!"

"I'm glad _it_ can. What was that freaky sound?" she asked.

"Sound?" he asked, perplexed.

"You hissed or something." she answered.

"Hissed? I just said it must be annoying when people tap on the glass."

_Maybe i didn't hear right._

"Talk to it again." Holly said, a serious look creeping onto her face.

Harry looked sceptical, but he obliged. The snake pointed it's tail at a sign on the glass.

_There it is again!_

"Oh, it looks like it's from Bra….." Harry started.

"You hissed again!" she whispered excitedly, cutting him off.

"You're a nutter…" he said, clearly confused.

_Can he not hear himself?_

"I am _not_! Maybe you can speak snake? Seriously, try again and _really_ listen to what you're saying." she pleaded.

"...fine." he sighed.

_Another hiss!_

He stopped mid hiss, a look of utter shock bursting onto his face.

"I...what….how….?" he stammered. "I'll be back in a bit, i want to see if i can do it with the other snakes too."

And with that he was off, leaving Holly alone with the strange reptile. She looked into it's eyes and tried to copy what Harry had said.

"Ssssssaaaahhhhsssssshhhhhh"

She looked at the snake hopefully. It rolled it's eyes, shook its head in disgust and went back to sleep.

_Bugger._

"Weirdo…"

She jumped as Piers crept up and popped his head over her shoulder. Once again he was way too close, pressing his body up against her back. She twirled away from him and gave him the most intense glare she had ever mustered in her life.

To her amazement Piers shuffled away from her, backing up until he was pressed against the glass of the giant snake's tank.

_Wow, that must have been some glare!_

"H...H...H…." he stammered as she intensified her leer further, determined to get her point across.

_Finally i have mastered the art of glaring._

"H...H..Harry! I was just…" the boy pleaded.

Holly looked over her shoulder to see a furious Harry stalking toward them. His glare was far nastier than anything she had mustered.

_Well, maybe mastered isn't quite the word. Bollocks, he saw. Calm down Harry!_

She heard Piers' scream before she could turn back around to face him. He was _in_ the huge snake's tank, a look of sheer terror on his face as it crawled over him and out onto the floor of the reptile house.

_But...the glass? Where did it go?_

As the snake headed toward the exit the situation quickly dawned on the rest of the reptile house's visitors. The whole place devolved into complete chaos as everyone rushed toward the other exit at once. When the twins finally emerged into the light they were confronted with a far more frightening sight. The beet red, cold eyed, shaking face of Uncle Vernon.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ouch!_

Harry winced as his head hit the cupboard wall. Uncle Vernon had carried him in from the car with one hand and tossed him roughly into the cupboard, grumbling something about having no meals. His uncle had blamed him for the snake incident, as he blamed him for everything strange that happened.

_How could i have anything to do with it? Vernon's a pillock._

Thankfully Piers hadn't seemed to blame Harry for the events of that day. He was too busy bragging about how brave he had been when confronted with the snake. In reality the boy had wet his pants and cried like a baby but Harry hadn't objected to his stories. If Vernon thought that someone outside the family suspected Harry of being the cause of the situation his rage would have increased tenfold. His uncle had always been desperately afraid of people thinking that he or his family were unusual in any way. Harry thought that this caused him to act extremely unusually.

"Please Uncle! Harry couldn't have done it! The glass must have….Owww!"

His sister flew into the cupboard after a backhand from the huge man. The door slammed. Harry heard the locks clicking into place.

_An absolute pillock..._

"No point trying to change his mind Sis. It never works. How's the face?" said Harry softly.

"It's...okay. He didn't hit me very hard."

She was lying. Harry had always been able to tell when she wasn't telling the truth, she wasn't very good at it. He let it go though. She would tell him how bad it really was before too long, she always did.

_He didn't have to hit her. Why is he such a bastard?_

He hated it when Vernon hurt Holly. It made him feel weak, like he had failed her, but there was little he could do. He had tried countless times in the past but the differences in size between the two made it impossible. Every time he tried it just meant Harry was also beaten and Holly's punishment got worse.

_He always makes it worse for Holly. Pillock. Bastard. Twat._

"So...can you talk to _all_ snakes?" whispered his sister, trying to change the subject.

The five other snakes he had spoken too all seemed to respond to him. They all did what he asked. He was fairly confident the snake that had escaped from the zoo had thanked him on it's way out. He supposed that he could.

"I guess so...the ones at the zoo anyway." he said, still not sure he believed it.

"That's amazing! Can you teach me?" she whispered excitedly.

He didn't think he could. He didn't even know how _he_ did it. It was just like speaking normally. It didn't even sound different unless he really concentrated on what he was saying.

"I don't think so Hol. I didn't even know i was doing it until you pointed it out. It just happens, I wouldn't know where to start." he said apologetically.

"Hmph, you just want to keep all the cool stuff to yourself." she said in a tone of mock outrage.

"Absolutely" he replied flatly.

"Well i won't teach you all my secret powers then."

"What powers?"

"Um….i'm pretty good at glaring!" she said proudly.

"Holly, I've seen your glare. It just looks like you're confused."

He heard her gasp in shock.

"It...it does?" she said. "I see…"

He could hear a hint of despair in her voice.

_Must have hit a nerve._

"Nah just foolin'. You're glare is definitely something special. I run whenever I see it coming." he lied.

"...I _know_. You're lucky it's dark in here or else you would have felt its wrath!" she said confidently before letting out a giggle.

_That's better._

After a brief bout of giggling Holly spoke again, slightly nervously this time.

"Um, what about the glass?"

"What _about_ the glass?" he replied irritably.

"Well, was it you?" she asked cautiously.

_Not you too! I can't just make glass disappear!_

He had to admit that strange things did seem to happen a lot around him. But how could anyone blame him? Yes he did miraculously end up on the roof of the school, but surely that was just the fault of a strong gust of wind. Yes the wheels of Dudley's old bike had fallen off just after his cousin had tried to run him over, but Dudley was fat. Yes the glass in front of a snake he was talking to had disappeared when he was angry at Piers, but...aliens?

"No! I didn't do anything!" he spat.

"S..Sorry Harry. But the look in your eyes when you saw Piers...you were a bit scary."

"That doesn't mean i can just make glass disappear!" he exclaimed.

"You can talk to snakes…" she spoke softly as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, maybe it wasn't you." she said mercifully ending the conversation. "I think everyone's gone to bed. Could you sneak out and get me some frozen peas? My face is a bit sorer than I let on."

He smiled solemnly.

_There it is. You can't keep it from me for long. Bloody Vernon. What a git._

"Sure Hol." he said, digging out the screw driver they used to unlock the door. "Back in a sec."

As he crept down the hallway, using his hands to guide him in the darkness, he heard a soft sob from behind.

_What. A. Git._


	3. The Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to remind everyone to leave me feedback, good or bad. This is going to be a long old slog and your feedback is going to give me the motivation to keep writing. If you like what you've read and want to see more let me know. If you think their are things I need to work on let me know as well. If you think the story is terrible and I should be shot out of a cannon I want to hear it.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: The Light in the Darkness**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" _Truly, it is in darkness that one finds the light, so when we are in sorrow, then this light is nearest of all to us."_

_Meister Eckhart_

* * *

_._

_._

_Ah, the sun. I forgot how wonderful it is._

Holly lay on the ground of the old playground a few streets from the Dursley's house, arms and legs spread as far as possible to catch the most of the beautiful afternoon sunshine. A few feet to her right, Harry was doing the same.

"This is brilliant." Holly said to her brother as she enjoyed a long stretch and let out a contented sigh.

"Beats the cupboard that's for sure." he replied.

Uncle Vernon had finally relented after the twins had spent a full week in the cupboard. This morning he had wordlessly unlocked the door and opened it, before stalking out the door to work. The twins, fearing a trap, had stayed put. A few minutes later Aunt Petunia had come barging in, yelling for them to get up and cook breakfast for Dudley. Holly had cooked with a huge smile on her face, revelling in the opportunity to move her limbs and eat something other than the few crackers Harry had managed to pilfer when the Dursley's were asleep.

Her mood was further brightened after breakfast when Aunt Petunia told them she was taking Dudley to get his new school uniform. She feared they would be locked in the cupboard again, however their aunt told them she would be locking them out of the house and that they would have to fend for themselves until she came home.

The good news kept on coming as their cousin had bragged about how much better his new school, Smeltings, was than the one they were going to after the summer. The three of them would be starting secondary school after the holidays and the twins would be going to Stonewall High. A new school, with new people and no Dudley. Maybe they could actually meet friends this time, instead of everyone avoiding them due to the threats of violence Dudley and his gang had made to anyone that acknowledged them. Indeed, Stonewall seemed like a dream compared to their current school, though she was a little concerned when Dudley claimed that new students have their heads stuffed down a toilet.

_I'd get my head flushed everyday if it meant going to school far away from Dudley._

"School without Duddles. Can you believe it?" Harry asked as if reading her mind.

"I know! I can't wait." she said longingly. "Maybe his cronies will go with him."

_Probably just wishful thinking._

"Didn't you hear Petunia this morning? Piers and Malcolm are going to the poncy school too." explained Harry.

_No Piers either!? Best. Day. Ever!_

She had seen the boy for the first time since the zoo after lunch that day. He had looked at her in the same strange way and given her another of his arrogant smirks. She expected he must be up to something as he started towards her, but he soon retreated when he saw Harry. He glanced back at her several times as he walked briskly in the other direction.

"Are you serious! It's like some amazing dream! Are you sure we're not still locked in the cupboard and I've fallen asleep from boredom?" replied Holly.

"Nah, I can't hear you snoring so it can't be that." her brother said dryly.

"I do _not_ snore!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"If you say so. Maybe Vernon hid a lawnmower under our bed?" he teased.

"OI!" she exclaimed, rolling over and punching him in the shoulder. "I DO NOT SNO…."

Before she had the chance to finish Harry had jumped up and leapt on top of her, engaging her in a ferocious tickle war. His surprise tactics and his superior size had allowed him to find the weak spots underneath her ribs in seconds. Holly had no chance. She quickly yielded.

_I'll beat him one of these days._

"I win! You snore, accept it." Harry chuckled.

"Hmph, never." she replied, turning her nose up at him.

After a few moments of attempting to look angry at him, Holly launched into another fit of laughter, quickly joined by Harry, and the pair fell back to the ground to once more bask in the quickly fading summer sun.

"Come on let's head back." suggested Harry. "Petunia was explaining Smelting's uniform to Dudley this morning. It sounded hideous. I want to see it."

"Oh yes because we're the height of fashion." said Holly, holding out the horrible dress she was wearing.

"That doesn't mean we can't still laugh at him." Harry spoke as if she was dimwitted.

_Good Point._

"Good Point. Let's go."

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Oh god he's still wearing it._

Dudley was strutting around the breakfast table when Harry walked into the kitchen. The boy was wearing his Smeltings uniform, as he had done the entire previous night. The uniform was a maroon and orange abomination with a ridiculous looking hat that screamed, " _I'm a pompous git."_

"Ouch!"

Dudley whacked him with his stick as Harry walked past.

_And that bloody stick!_

The Smeltings uniform also came with a knobbly stick, which was quite unpleasant to be hit with, as the twins had found out repeatedly last night.

"Nice uniform Dudley. You look _great_." said Harry sarcastically.

Dudley smiled, nodded and continued to parade around the table. Evidently, he had taken Harry's statement literally.

Dudley was actually proud of the garish get-up. He _liked_ it. Harry couldn't understand why. Harry had spent all of last night suppressing the ever growing desire to burst out laughing at the sight of him. His ribs were sore from the effort this morning. His sister had confessed to running to the bathroom in order to have a rather fierce giggling fit that lasted over ten minutes. The pair had embraced their amusement in the cupboard later that night, making fun of every stitch in Dudley's school uniform. This had gone on well after their cousin had gone to bed, possibly still wearing it.

Harry's amusement at Dudley's uniform disappeared as he noticed a terrible smell coming from the sink. Aunt Petunia was standing over a tub of foul smelling, grey water filled with rags.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're new school uniform." she said. "I'm dying some old clothes grey. Your sister's is drying on the clothesline."

Harry looked outside to see one of his aunt's old dresses hanging on the line, coloured a very bland grey. It would be far too big for Holly and was covered in streaks. Aunt Petunia obviously hadn't put very much effort into it.

_Holly will be pleased. Even without Dudley I doubt she'll make many friends if she turns up in that._

He held his tongue and went to sit at the table when he heard the click of the mail slot.

"Get the mail Dudley." ordered Uncle Vernon.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Du…" he started as Holly entered, carrying the mail.

She was staring intently at one of the envelopes as she set the others on the table. Looking up at Harry in wonder, she held the letter out to him.

"It's…for you." she said, shocked.

Confused, Harry took the letter and looked at the envelope. She was right.

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry stared in amazement. He turned it over to see that it was sealed with an antiquated wax insignia bearing four animals surrounding the letter 'H'.

_Who would be writing to me?_

As Harry was about to open the envelope it was snatched out of his grasp roughly by his Uncle.

"That's _mine!_ " cried Harry.

He could see Holly shaking her head at him behind Uncle Vernon, a fearful look on her face.

_Try and stay calm for her sake._

"Please Uncle Vernon can I read it?" he choked on the words as he spoke them.

"Quiet boy!" snapped his uncle, his face losing all colour as he turned the letter over to stare at the wax seal on the back. Uncle Vernon tore it open to read the letter inside. Harry was shocked to see what looked like genuine dread on his uncle's face.

_I've never seen him look like that before. What is in that letter!?_

"Petunia…" Uncle Vernon croaked as he held out the letter to her.

"Oh no...how?" His aunt's eyes bulged as she read it.

They stared at each other in terror.

"I want to read it!" screamed Dudley.

"Please uncle, what does it say?" asked Holly.

"Can _I_ read it now?" Harry spoke in unison with the other two.

_What does it say!?_

"Get out! The lot of you!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the fear seeming to leave him briefly.

Holly grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room before he could argue. Moments later Dudley was pushed roughly through the kitchen door before it slammed. The shove caused Dudley to roll onto the floor. The boy looked stunned. Not accustomed to being treated like this he wailed at the top of his lungs.

_Shut up you big prat. I'm trying to listen._

His cousin's screaming was making it impossible to hear what his aunt and uncle were saying. He turned around to yell at him to be quiet, but was horrified to see Holly on her knees next to him, consoling _Dudley._ He gave her a curious look which she returned with a sad one.

_Boo-hoo, he got pushed over. We just spent a week in a sardine can._

"Leave the crybaby be." he said.

She gave him a furious look this time as her hand gently patted Dudley on the shoulder.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open. Uncle Vernon strode through, his fear having completely given way to utter rage now. He looked at Holly.

"GIRL!" he yelled before clearing his throat and forcing a smile. When he spoke again his voice was softer, though still bubbled with anger underneath. "Get your things. We've decided it's time for you to have your own room. It's not right for a girl and a boy of your age to be sharing a room. You can have Dudley's second bedroom."

_Sharing a room!? We live in a cupboard...wait why is he moving her?_

"But, what about Harry?" she asked.

"Harry will have twice the room he used to. Hurry Up!" he said shortly.

Holly quickly gathered her few possessions and darted upstairs after giving Harry an apologetic look. When she was gone Vernon turned his gaze on Harry, his eyes cold and his fake smile fading.

"Get in." he said quietly.

"What was in the letter?" Harry asked.

"IN! NOW!" Uncle Vernon roared as he picked Harry up roughly and tossed him in.

Harry heard the door lock as darkness surrounded him once more.

_Great the cupboard again. At least I got one day free._

Harry sat in the darkness for hours, pondering the contents of the letter. Thoughts of long lost relatives coming to claim him, him winning the lottery, and one particularly nasty thought of him being accepted into Smeltings, entered his mind. After some time he decided it could be anything and his thoughts drifted to Holly, sleeping without him for the first time he could remember.

_I hope she's alright._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Holly stared aimlessly out of the bedroom window as the midday sun shone down at the brickwall of next-door's house that was her view. She wasn't sure what she was meant to do with such a big room. At first she had picked through Dudley's old toys, hoping she would find something to entertain her, but she found them all broken, missing parts, or uninteresting. She had tried to read some of the books on the shelves that looked untouched, but her mind kept wandering back to Harry.

_Being alone in all this space feels more like a prison than being locked up with Harry._

He had been locked in the cupboard for three days now and it didn't appear as though he would be let out any time soon. Uncle Vernon had caught Harry trying to sneak some food from the kitchen late on the first night and had realised Harry could unlock the door. It was now padlocked. Mercifully he had allowed Aunt Petunia to bring him food and water once a day. He also escorted him to the bathroom after dinner every night, but Holly knew how boring, and cramped, the cupboard was.

_He'll let him out soon. Harry didn't do anything wrong. It's not his fault he's getting letters._

The letters continued to arrive for Harry every morning with the rest of the post. At breakfast that day she had seen him tearing up three. He had also boarded up the mail slot. He hadn't gone to work today and Holly quietly thought he was beginning to lose it.

_They're just letters. What could possibly be so bad about them._

She thought about what someone could be writing to Harry about. Maybe he was in trouble and the police wanted to take him to gaol? Perhaps he was denied entry into Stonewall High and the Dursleys were frantically trying to find him a new school. Or…

_What if he has some terrible disease and Uncle Vernon doesn't want him to find out!?_

She had to find out what was in those letters.

That night she set one of Dudley's old alarms for five a.m. She woke up in darkness underneath the large bed. She had taken to sleeping here, curled up in a tight ball, as she found she couldn't sleep in so much space. She slowly crept down the stairs in the dark and gently hopped over Uncle Vernon, who was now sleeping at the bottom of the stairs at nights. She hid in the downstairs bathroom and waited for the post.

_I hope he doesn't wake up before I get one._

It was dawn when she heard a frantic banging at the mail slot. She sighed as Uncle Vernon yawned and sat up.

_Bugger, he's awake._

She heard her uncle chuckle as the banging stopped, no letters being delivered. She sighed once more, wondering if she would ever be able to find out what was in them, when nine letters were pushed roughly underneath and through the sides of the door. Uncle Vernon cursed as he picked them up.

Holly was considering rushing out and grabbing one when she heard a noise behind her. Looking up at the window of the bathroom, she grinned. Three envelopes were shoved into the gap at the bottom of the window. The were all addressed to Harry. She lifted her dress and tucked one neatly into her knickers, before stepping out into the front hall with the two other letters clearly visible.

"What are you doing up!" he screamed. "What's that? Give me those!"

He snatched them from her hands and pushed her up the stairs.

"Go to your room. No meals today girl, and if i see you trying to get one of those letters again..." He looked at her dangerously.

"Y..Yes Uncle. I'm sorry! Please, I won't do it again." she pleaded.

"GO!" he bellowed.

She ran upstairs, hoping her uncle wouldn't see the broadening smile on her face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"This is so boring." Harry said to no one.

This was his fourth night in the cupboard and he was starting to realise how much worse it was when he had no company. He couldn't remember the last time he was apart from Holly for this long. She had been the only thing that made the cupboard tolerably. Now he only got to see her for a few seconds every night when Uncle Vernon escorted him to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle it.

"This is so boring." Harry repeated, hoping it would relieve some of the tedium. It didn't.

The torch they kept hidden under the bed had failed him on the second night, preventing him from reading one of the few books he had stashed under a loose floorboard. With no books there was literally nothing to do in the cupboard besides sleep and think. He wasn't tired and he was sick of thinking about that damn letter.

_Maybe if I shut my eyes I can force myself to sleep._

He closed his eyes but his mind continued to race. He tried to shut out the images of him opening the envelope. It was no use.

"This is so boring." he echoed, not sure why.

"Quit complaining you big baby." whispered a soft voice from outside the door.

_Have I finally gone mad?_

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's bloody Father Christmas you numpty." whispered the high pitched voice. "Now shut up before I get caught."

_Holly. Definitely Holly._

He heard the padlock rattle softly, though it sounded like thunder in the late night silence. The padlock clicked and the door opened slowly. His eyes were set alight by a blinding light hovering in the air.

"My eyes!" he yelled as quietly as he good.

"Oops, sorry."

The light shifted and he saw his sister standing in the doorway holding a torch. She had a sly look on her face. She shut the door silently and placed the torch on the bed, illuminating the room enough to see.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And How did you unlock the door?"

"Magic!" she beamed. "Well, not really. Uncle Vernon left the key on the kitchen bench this morning and i nicked it."

"Vernon will kill you if he catches you! Get back upstairs!" Harry said, worried.

"You're right." she sighed. "I better read this upstairs by myself."

She produced a yellowish envelope from somewhere. She still wore that devilish expression. Harry gaped.

_It can't be. How?_

"Still want me to go?" she asked with a small laugh.

"What? No! What does it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Holly said softly. "I thought we might read it together."

She passed him the envelope and he tore it open as quickly as he could. He flicked open the letter but the words were lost to him in the gloomy half light.

"I can't read it. Get the torch." he said.

The torch moved once more and light spilled onto the parchment. He read the words slowly, not wanting to miss a thing.

.

.

.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin - First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_._

_._

_._

Harry sighed. Wizards? Hogwarts? Owls? This was obviously some weird practical joke. He was about to vent his frustrations to Holly when he heard her gasp as she finished reading it over his shoulder. She hugged him tight.

"You're a Wizard Harry!" she whispered excitedly.

_She doesn't believe this, surely._

"Hol, this isn't real. It's a joke." he explained.

He watched as Holly stared at him in the dim light. Several seconds passed. Harry waited for her disappointment to set in. A few moments later she laughed at him.

"You really aren't too bright are you?" she asked, exasperated.

"Says the girl who thinks I've been accepted to magic school." he retorted.

"You _have_ been accepted." she pronounced. "Do you know how many letters have come? There were twelve this morning. Who would send so many as a joke?"

_Twelve?_

It did seem like a lot but perhaps whoever was behind it was just persistent. It made more sense than him being a wizard.

"Maybe they're just per.." he began.

"They _aren't_ just persistent!" she exclaimed. "Why would Uncle Vernon go so crazy over a joke?"

_Well it doesn't take much to make Vernon go crazy._

"And let's not forget you can talk to snakes." she continued, listing off evidence on her fingers. "And you made the glass disappear at the zoo. You ended up on the roof of the school somehow. Your hair grows back overnight. And there was that time Uncle Vernon's pants spontaneously combusted. And.."

"But wizards aren't real!" his whisper sounding more like a growl.

"Well they obviously are! I'm looking at one." she said coldly, scolding him for the tone he just used.

"Sorry Sis but...this doesn't make sense."

_It doesn't make sense. Does it?_

"It's the only thing that makes sense Harry." she sighed. "You're a Wizard."

_Bloody hell...it does make sense._

"But...what about you?" he blurted out.

Holly once again went silent. When she spoke again some of the joviality had gone from her voice.

"Well...I didn't get a letter. I guess I'm…just normal." she said, her head dropping.

"But we're twins Hol. You must be a wizard...or wizardess, as well." he assured her.

"I think you mean witch, and no I don't think so." she said flatly. "I've never done anything magical. Sure I got locked in here with you when something weird happened, but it was always _you_ who caused it."

She was right of course. He couldn't remember a time Holly had done anything he would consider magical. Nothing like the snake or the school roof. But part of him still refused to accept that his twin wasn't also magical. The pair sat in silence for a time, contemplating the revelation.

A small sob Interrupted Harry from his introspection. Looking over at Holly he saw a thin trail of tears running down her cheek.

_Hol?_

She spoke before he could.

"I don't think Hogwarts is near here." she said, sniffling. "This doesn't seem like the place for a school for wizards and witches."

Harry certainly couldn't imagine a place like that existing in Little Whinging. Reading the rest of the letter revealed that students could bring certain pets with them. Harry didn't think that would be allowed if he would be coming back home every afternoon.

"Yeah. I think it's somewhere pretty far away." he conceded.

_We'd be separated if I go…_

"We'll be separated when you go…" she sobbed.

Harry couldn't stomach the idea of Holly being left alone with the Dursleys while he went wandering off to some crazy boarding school. He imagined the beatings she'd get from Dudley. How Piers would act without him around. What Vernon would do to her.

_I can't leave her…_

"Well that makes it easy." he said, smiling gently at her. "I'm not going."

"Don't be an idiot." she said hotly. "I'm not going to be the reason you don't go. I know how badly you want to get out of here. I'll be fine."

The last part didn't sound convincing. Harry began to argue but she rounded on him quickly.

"You're going." she said with an air of finality. "I'll have to find an owl somewhere to send them. Do I mail them one do you think?"

_I don't even know how to get there…_

"I don't know. It doesn't say." he confessed. "It seems like an odd request. We probably won't figure it out and I won't be able to go anyway. Don't worry too much Hol."

Harry saw her wipe more tears away but she remained stoic.

"Nonsense. I'll go to the post office tomorrow and ask." she said. "You're going to that school."

Harry could see he wasn't going to change her mind. He nodded solemnly.

"Okay Sis."

She smiled through the tears, a look of triumph on her face.

"Finally! I better get back upstairs before Uncle Vernon catches me. I'll let you know what the post office said tomorrow night."

She squeezed him tight and kissed him on the cheek. Moments later the door shut and he heard the padlock snap back into place. He could hear Holly's footsteps above him as she crept up the stairs and then, he was alone once again. His mind racing with thoughts of Hogwarts, and Holly alone in Privet Drive.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Holly left the post office in an uproar. She had asked them how much to send an owl through the mail. The lady had given her a quizzical look, and asked her where she was sending it. When she had answered "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the woman had frowned and told Holly to stop wasting her time. When Holly protested the woman grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out the door, muttering about childishness and saying it didn't exist.

_It DOES exist you silly bint!_

She set off down the street with no destination in mind.

She was at a loss as to what to do next. Earlier she had tried to catch an owl but she couldn't find one anywhere. She asked at a pet shop but they didn't have any. Seeing her downcast look, the man had told her that he could order one in but it would be very expensive. She had almost fallen over when he told her the price. She doubted she would be able to scrape enough money together to pay for postage, never mind about buying an owl.

_I have to figure something out, for Harry._

She didn't really want Harry to go but she knew that this was his chance to get away from the Dursleys. Holly didn't really _like_ any of the Dursleys but she loved them despite their faults. They were family. Harry on the other hand _hated_ them. He had told her this more than once and it was clear that he was telling the truth by the loathing in his eyes when he looked at any of them. He needed to go to that school.

It was also a school for wizards. What kid in their right mind wouldn't want to go and learn magic spells? She wished she was going too but she knew she couldn't, she wasn't a witch. She was trying to avoid this line of thinking so as to stop herself becoming jealous of her brother.

_He shouldn't feel guilty for going. I'm sure I'll be fine without him._

In truth she was far from sure, but she kept telling herself otherwise. Harry had saved her from more beatings, by Dudley and his gang, than she could count. He also did all he could to draw Uncle Vernon's rage away from her when they were in trouble, though it didn't always work.

_I'll be fine…_

She was also terrified of going to Stonewall High without him. She had been hoping she might make some friends at the new school, until Aunt Petunia had shown her the uniform she would be wearing. It was at least twice as big as it should have been for her small frame, it was the most hideous streaky grey, and it stunk. She expected her time at Stonewall would be much the same as her previous school experiences, or worse as she wouldn't have Harry there with her.

_I'LL BE FINE!_

She shook her head vigorously, trying to rid her mind of the worrisome thoughts that had crept in.

"What _are_ you doing, Weirdo?" sniggered a familiar voice behind her.

She spun around to see the same arrogant grin that had infuriated her so much as of late.

"Thinking." she stated plainly as she turned back around to leave. The boy followed.

"About what?" he asked.

_What does he want. Just leave me alone._

"About Harry." she snapped back.

"I should have known. That's all you _ever_ think about." he said. "There are other boys in this world you know."

Holly looked at him. He was still wearing that obnoxious smirk, but his face seemed to have flushed slightly.

_What is he talking about? He must be up to something._

She continued to stand there, staring at him. She tried to figure out exactly what was happening but it eluded her. The smart thing to do would have been to run, to surprise him and get a head start before he could spring whatever trap he had planned. Before her brain could get her legs to run however, her mouth was speaking.

"What do you _want_ Piers?" she said angrily. She gave him one of her patented glares. It did _not_ have the desired effect.

The boy was leaning down to her face, eyes closed, lips puckered. It almost looked as if he was going to kiss her. As his face grew closer, the realisation set in.

_Oh god! He IS going to kiss me!_

Holly felt a wide range of emotions swirling around inside her. Confusion, Fear, Panic, and to her surprise a little excitement. Time seemed to slow down as her thoughts raced.

_He wants to kiss me?_

_Why would he want to kiss ME?_

_Should I let him kiss me?_

_Maybe I should?_

_My first kiss would be with Piers…_

_...with Piers!?_

_The boy who is best mates with Dudley?_

_The boy who made fun of me all through school?_

_The boy who chased me with his gang?_

_The boy who held Harry down while Dudley beat him?_

_The boy who's getting closer and closer?_

_I can't let Piers kiss me!_

_Oh god he's almost here! DO SOMETHING!_

Holly shut her eyes as tightly as she could, dreading the inevitable kiss. She felt a wave of warmth spread throughout her whole body. She could feel her fingertips tingling, but her lips felt nothing. Suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling of release, as though all her energy had rushed out of her at once. Her lips still felt nothing.

_Is that what kissing feels like?_

She opened one eye cautiously. Piers' lips were nowhere near her. The boy was about ten yards away, lying on the ground, groaning.

_H...Harry?_

She looked around, expecting to find that her brother had saved her again, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Indeed, there was nobody around. She looked down at her hands. They were still tingling.

_Did I?...no...but I'm not…_

Piers managed to lift his head to stare at her. In his eyes she saw absolute shock.

"Wh...What?" he moaned.

Holly suddenly felt completely exhausted. Her legs finally managed to get the message and she ran for home as fast as she could. Piers was yelling something at her from behind but she couldn't hear him. She had to get to Harry.

_It couldn't have been me, could it?_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Holly awoke the next morning in a daze. She had slept for almost sixteen hours last night yet it felt like she hadn't went to bed at all. Her dreams were full of yesterday's events and her doubt grew as her brain slowly returned to reality.

_I probably pushed him. Or it was a strong gust of wind. Why would I suddenly be magical like Harry right after he got that letter? It's just wishful thinking._

She had wanted to speak to Harry about it last night, but she was so exhausted by the time she made it home that she had flopped onto her bed and went straight to sleep. This morning she thought it might be best not to tell him at all.

_He'd just get his hopes up that I'd be coming with him. I don't want him to be disappointed._

She still had to get an owl. Her focus had to be on getting Harry to Hogwarts. These silly fantasies were just a distraction.

As she walked into the kitchen she almost ran into Dudley. The boy was _still_ wearing his Smeltings uniform. It was covered in stains and smelled absolutely wretched. She wrinkled her nose as she sat down at the table.

_That really needs a wash Dudley._

She glanced over at her uncle, who was reading the Sunday newspaper with a huge grin.

"Morning, Girl." he said, possibly the most cheerfully he ever had.

Yesterday, before she went to the post office, her uncle had been laughing hysterically to a rather concerned Aunt Petunia. He was doing a little a dance around the table as he waved the mail around. There were no letters for Harry. When she came home that afternoon he had still been gloating as he tore the board off the mail slot in victory.

_Congratulations uncle. It's nice to see you happy for a change, but Harry WILL be attending Hogwarts._

Holly still had no idea how she was going to achieve this. She still hadn't figured out the owl conundrum. She had no idea how to find an owl, where the school was, why they wanted Harry to give them an owl, or how she was going to get it there. To make matters worse the deadline was drawing ever closer. July 31st, coincidentally the twins birthday, was just two days away.

"I think it's fair to say I beat them Pet." boasted Uncle Vernon. "They must have given up! No letters yesterday and none today! No post on Sundays!" he laughed.

As if on cue the mail slot clicked.

_Another letter for Harry...we need something to tell us what to do, not another acceptance letter._

Her uncle's joyful expression froze, then darkened.

"Stay here." he growled as he got up to retrieve the unwanted letter.

A short time later he returned, slightly happier than when he left.

"Only one today Pet." he smiled as he showed her. "This must be their last effort. Out of envelopes I expect."

He had closed both hands around the envelope, ready to tear it in half, when he stopped. He stood there, staring at the letter for a long time. When his gaze shifted, it came to rest on Holly.

_Huh?_

"Y..Yes?" she asked, confused.

"Why does this say ' _Ms'_ H. Potter?" he accused.

She gasped.

_Blood Hell! I really DID do something to Piers!_

"I...I don't know why I got a Hogwarts letter Uncle." she lied, not wanting them to find out about Piers.

Uncle Vernon froze. Aunt Petunia gasped. Dudley looked confuse.

_What did I say?_

"What did you say?" her uncle snarled.

"I don't know why I got one?" she replied quizzically.

"Got what?" he asked, face reddening.

"A Hogw…a letter…." she corrected herself too late.

_Bollocks…._

The next thing she knew she was being thrown into the cupboard, her face crashing against the wall. A letter floated in behind her.

"READ IT!" her uncle screamed. "But you won't be going to that blasted school! I'll lock you in there forever if I must!"

She heard the padlock snap shut through the door.

"Welcome back Sis." spoke a familiar voice.

Holly wrapped her brother up in the tightest hug she could and whispered, disbelieving.

"I'm a witch!"


	4. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter here. I'll be posting a much longer one tomorrow and then we'll have caught up with ff.net, so expect slower updates after that. I really want to here your feedback guys, good or bad. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

" _Outside are the Storms and Strangers."_

_Robert Browning_

* * *

.

.

.

_Ten minutes to go._

Harry had been counting down the seconds until midnight in the hope that it might help him finally get to sleep. In ten minutes he and his sister would be eleven, and the deadline for Hogwarts would be missed. He closed his eyes once more.

BANG!

Harry's eyes jerked open. The massive roar of not-too-distant thunder and the accompanying rattle of the cupboard illustrated, emphatically, just how futile his efforts were. The storm had been raging all night, the loud noise and near constant shaking making it impossible to rest. He checked the time once more.

_Eight minutes to go._

Holly had been wearing the watch when their uncle had thrown her into the cupboard with Harry. He recognised it as one of Dudley's old ones. Holly had found it upstairs in his second bedroom under a pile of their cousin's broken and forgotten gadgets. It was a far cry from the pristine gold watches that Dudley was accustomed to wearing now. It was scratched and dented. The button on the side to set the time not only didn't work, but was completely missing. The wristband was stained and mouldy, with large chunks of it missing. Harry was amazed it still worked. In a word it was scruffy, but it's dim, lighted dial shone like the moon in their otherwise pitch black prison.

_Six minutes to go._

He looked up his sister in the faint light. She was still awake, curled up on the far side of the matress, looking dejectedly at the door. She had been this way for well over a day. The initial lustre of her being a witch had soon faded, replaced with the cold reality of their situation. There was no way they could go to this fantastical school if they were locked in the cupboard. Harry also had the feeling that she blamed herself for him not going. She had not worked out where the school was, nor how to send them an owl, and now she wouldn't get the chance. Harry wished his sister would finally realise that Uncle Vernon was the one to blame, not her. He glanced at the watch again.

_Four minutes to go._

"You okay Sis?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, m'okay." she claimed. "Pretty thirsty though. Any of that water left?"

Harry had found a bottle with a small amount of water still left in their secret stash under a loose floorboard. The pair had managed a mouthful each last night before the bottle was empty. They had assumed the Dursley's would give them some food and water today, but nothing had come. When Harry had banged on the door to remind his aunt and uncle they needed sustenance, he was met with silence. It was as though he and his sister didn't exist. If anything the lack of water was making it harder to sleep than the thunder. His mouth was so dry.

"Sorry. It's gone." he said apologetically. "I'll sneak out tomorrow and get some more."

Holly smiled ruefully. They both knew that with the padlock on the cupboard door he had no chance of escaping, but she played along.

"Thanks Harry. That would be great."

_Two minutes to go._

As Holly turned her face away from him, Harry caught a glimpse of her cheek in the dull light. It was getting worse. When their uncle had thrown her into the cupboard yesterday morning, her face had crashed roughly into the back wall. Harry thought he'd heard a crack. When he checked it last night there was a small red bump on the tip of her cheek. It now appeared as though that small bump had grown into a great purple bruise that covered the entire left side of her face, and her eye was almost swollen shut.

"He'll pay for that one day Hol, I promise." he assured her. She didn't face him when she replied.

"It was just an accident Harry, he didn't mean to. Don't worry, it hardly even hurts."

"An accident! You don't really…" he began before she cut him off.

"I said don't worry about it, please!"

He sighed as another blast of thunder shook the foundations of the house.

"Fine, but he _will_ pay." he muttered.

_One minute to go._

They would be eleven in one minute. Would it be any better than when they were ten? Judging by their current circumstances he didn't think so. He didn't even know if they would ever get out of the cupboard.

_Thirty seconds to go...close enough._

"Happy birthday Hol." he said, trying to be cheerful. "We're eleven now".

Holly sat up slowly and hugged him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Harry could see a thin glistening trail running down her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Harry. I'm so sorry about Hogwarts." she said, sobbing. Harry squeezed her tightly.

"It's okay Sis. I don't think it was real anyway."

BANG BANG BANG

It wasn't thunder this time.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

BANG BANG BANG

The noise repeated. It sounded like a battering ram at the front door. Was someone trying to break into the house? Harry had obviously heard it too as he had his ear pressed tightly against the wall. Straining her ears to listen, she thought she could make out some light cursing from outside. The pounding came again, causing her to jump. It was even louder this time.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hold on! Hold on!" she heard her uncle bellow from upstairs.

There was the soft flicking of light switches and scuffling sounds above her as Uncle Vernon clambered out of bed. The roof above her creaked as he stomped down the stairs, muttering to himself.

"What do they think they're doing, calling at this hour! Any normal person would be in bed by now. Probably vagrants begging for money, or idiot teenagers making trouble! I'll give them what's for when I get a hold of them, oh they'll get it alright!"

"Let us in Dursley ya great muggle!" thundered a man's voice from outside. Uncle Vernon's muttering stopped at once.

_Muggle?_

She heard the click of locks, followed by the roar of the wind outside as the front door was opened.

"What is it!...S...Sir…" her uncle's voice trailed off.

_Was that fear? Who is this man?_

"H...Harry, what's going on!?" Holly asked in a panic as the floor began to tremble. It felt like an elephant was walking through the front door.

"Shhhh. I think he's coming in!" Harry whispered excitedly.

She could hear the man breathing heavily as the floor ceased it's quaking. The roar of the tempest outside muffled slightly as the front door closed. What followed was noise that sounded suspiciously like the coat rack falling to the ground. The mysterious man let out a small curse before Uncle Vernon spoke again.

"Can I help you?" he asked sternly, seemingly regaining some of his composure.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yeh? Or a glass of somethin' stronger if yeh got it. That's one blighter of a storm out ther', I could use a pick me up." The man's voice boomed, though his tone was quite pleasant, chuckling the last part.

_Maybe he's not an axe murderer?_

"A cup of tea!?" Uncle Vernon repeated, bewildered. "You barge into my house at midnight and ask for a cup of tea!? I demand to know your business here!" He seemed to be back to his old self once more.

_Careful uncle, he sounds big._

"Punch him…" Harry muttered. Holly rolled her eyes at him in the darkness.

"Quit yer yammerin' Dursley. I'm 'ere for the Harry...Oh an' Holly too. She's a bit of a late bloomer ain't she." the booming voice explained.

Holly and Harry gasped in unison.

_For us!?_

"F..f..for…." Uncle Vernon stammered before composing himself once again. "There is no one here by that name, good sir. You must have the wrong address, now I ask that you leave!"

Holly saw Harry shaking his head in the gentle light of the luminous watch face.

_Can't you see he's trying to protect us Harry? We have no idea who this man is!_

The man chuckled derisively at her uncle's obvious lie. "I _know_ they're 'ere. I'm the one who left em on yer doorstep! Now tell me where they are 'fore I turn yeh into the walrus yeh look like!"

The man sounded like he was losing his patience. Uncle Vernon was beginning to make strange whimpering sounds.

_What does he want with us?_

" _He_ left us here? He must know something about our Mum and Dad!" Harry said, interrupting her thoughts. Before she could stop him, her brother began hammering on the wall and shouting.

"OI! We're in here!"

_Harry! Wait!_

"Shhhh stop it! Harry, we don't know who he is! He could have kidnapped us! He could have _killed_ our parents for all we know!" she whispered frantically.

Harry paused and looked at her thoughtfully. His gaze left her eyes and settled on her battered cheek.

"I'll take my chances….OI! In here!"

Light flooded in as the cupboard door was ripped off it's hinges. She shielded her eyes that, not used to the brightness of the hallway lights, burned intensely. When her eyes adjusted and she lowered her arm, she was greeted with a terrifying scene. The silhouette of the largest man she had ever seen, far larger than Uncle Vernon, stood outside, peering in. Another loud rumble of thunder tore through the house. He chuckled - menacingly or jovially, she couldn't tell - as he spoke.

"Found yeh!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_My cupboard! How dare he!_

Vernon watched the man, outraged. He had nearly knocked the door down with his hammering. Indeed, Vernon had noticed several large dents in the wood from where he had been knocking. He had then barged right past him to get inside when Vernon opened the door. It was extremely impolite, even if it was storming rather heavily outside. Then the big oaf knocked over his new coat rack when he tried to hang his tent of a coat on it. The man had followed this up by insulting him and tearing the door off his cupboard.

_The arrogance of the man!_

"I demand you leave at once!" Vernon commanded as the huge man peered into the cupboard.

The man was a giant. Vernon had always been a goodly size, he prided himself on looking healthy, but this man was far, far larger than he. He was obscenely large. Unnaturally large. His shaggy mane and big, bushy beard made him look like some colossal ape. Vernon suspected he was possibly _more_ dimwitted than a monkey, as the man still hadn't realised that any decent person would have left when asked.

_I don't think i could force the massive dullard to leave. He clearly doesn't respect my polite requests. Maybe the police? No that would draw attention. What would the neighbours say? This is decidedly NOT normal._

All Vernon had ever wanted was a normal life, a desire that began in his youth. His father had been a troubled man. His mother had told him he had problems with his brain due to a car accident he had been involved in. The man also had a liking for the drink. The combination of the two made him extremely unpredictable. Vernon still remembered vividly the numerous times his father had strolled down the street after forgetting to dress himself. It had, of course, fell to Vernon to bring the naked man back home every time, the neighbours pointing and laughing all the while. These bouts of irregular behaviour made his family the laughing stock of the neighbourhood. Vernon soon promised himself that he would never be a man that people laughed at. He would be normal.

"What's this then? Dursley!" the man shouted as Vernon was still thinking of a way to remove him from the house. "What are they doin' in this ruddy cupboard?"

Vernon could not believe what he was hearing. He doubted he had ever met someone so ill-mannered.

"Our affairs are of no concern to you. Now leave!"

The man did not leave. He merely grunted at Vernon and turned back towards the cupboard.

"Out o' there you two. I can't rightly fit in there an' I need ter talk to yeh 'bout Hogwarts."

_Hogwarts!? That would explain the man's rudeness, and why he threatened to turn me into a Walrus. He's one of those...unnatural...sorts._

The twins left the cupboard after some hushed whispers Vernon couldn't quite make out. The boy exited first, shooting him one of those ungrateful looks that he always seemed to wear. He stood behind the giant as the girl emerged. She gave him a cautious glance as she went to stand near her brother. Vernon noticed she had a large bruise on her face.

_That wasn't there when she went in. What has the clumsy girl done to herself this time. How much trouble can you get into in a cupboard!_

"What happened ter yeh face girl?" asked the stranger. He had obviously noticed it too.

The girl's eyes widened at the question. She gave Vernon a panicked look, as though _he_ knew what happened.

"Yes girl, what _did_ happen?" he echoed.

"I….bumped it on the wall. It was an accident." she explained after a lengthy pause. The boy sighed and shook his head.

"Yeh...bumped it?" the man asked, incredulously. "Yeh sure that's what happened?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

"Fair enough." the stranger said, smiling at her widely. "I'm a bit accident-prone me'self. Why don't you lot wait fer me in the kitchen. I need ter have a little chat with yer uncle. Oh and take this with yeh."

The huge man stomped over to his enormous coat, lying on the floor covering the new coat rack. He rummaged in the pockets for some time before producing a large box. He laughed jovially as he handed it to the girl.

"Happy birthday you two. Might be a tad squashed but it'll taste alright."

The twins hurried off into the kitchen, smiling as they opened the box. As soon as the kitchen door closed the stranger spun around to face him and stomped toward him purposefully. Vernon felt a little concerned at the look on the man's face, but he walked right past him and snatched up the umbrella that he had left near his coat.

_Finally, he's leaving._

As Vernon reached to open the door, the man pointed the umbrella at him and sparks flew from it's tip. Vernon felt no pain as the sparks hit him, however he did feel...strange. To his horror, his front teeth were beginning to elongate and his fingers seemed to be fusing together. While it didn't hurt it was quite uncomfortable. He tried to let out a scream but could only manage a long, indistinct sound. It was somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and sounded unmistakably like a walrus. He tried to run but at some point his legs had partly melded together. He tripped and rolled on the floor, utterly panicked.

"Calm down Dursley, it won't last long." the giant of a man said. "Bah, I never was much good at transfiguration, yeh still look mostly human."

The man bent down to look in his eyes, his face darkening as he began to speak again.

"But if yeh hurt that girl again...I'll make sure yeh stay like that fer good."

As the man stomped away to the kitchen Vernon saw two stunned faces staring down at him from the top of the stairs. Petunia and Dudley must have come out to see what was going on and were looking at him, eyes wide, mouths agape, as he rolled around on the floor. He tried to call out to them but all that came out was that beastly noise. Dudley began to laugh before Petunia quickly quieted him with a slap on the shoulder.

_My own son, laughing at his old man! How dare that freak do this to me!_

He had promised himself, and Petunia, that he would give them all a normal life. He had promised that they would be free from the ridicule and laughter that had hounded his family in his childhood, and from the strangeness that had corrupted hers. He promised himself that Dudley would never laugh at him like so many had laughed at his father. Now this unnatural oaf had made him break that promise.

_And after I took those brats into my home. I wasn't even asked, but I did it out of the kindness of my heart! I gave those ungrateful children the most normal childhood I could. And this is how I'm repaid!? I WON'T forget this…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Holly sighed contentedly as she finished the last piece of the chocolate cake the stranger brought the twins for their birthday. It _had_ been squashed as he suggested, but it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

The giant had revealed his name was Rubeus Hagrid and he was some sort of groundskeeper at Hogwarts. His loud snores were now emanating from the guest bedroom across the hall, which he claimed after their talk in the kitchen. Harry had decided that the pair should sleep in a proper bed for a change and they had rushed upstairs to finish the remnants of the cake in Dudley's second bedroom. The rest of the family had been suspiciously absent when they had left the kitchen.

Holly's worries about the giant of a man had been allayed when he smiled at her for the first time after checking her face. It was full of warmth and love. It made Holly like Hagrid right away, and the delivery of the cake (a rare delicacy for the twins) only helped further the affection.

"I'm starting to realise I _really_ love chocolate cake." she confessed to Harry, who was chewing on the final bite of his piece.

"Ish bloo'y bwiwwant!" he exclaimed before swallowing. "I understand why Duddles didn't want to share any of _his_ birthday cakes with us."

"Maybe if we eat enough we'll be look as good as Dudley!" she pronounced with a devilish grin, causing Harry to chuckle.

"I don't care if I end up like Vernon if it means more cake!"

The pair giggled vigorously as they laid down on the bed, resting their extremely full stomachs.

"So...is this really happening?" Holly asked, struggling to accept the good news. "Are we completely sure Hagrid isn't going to take us somewhere out of the way tomorrow and chop our heads off?"

"I think he might chop yours off, but I'm pretty sure he's taking me to get my stuff for Hogwarts right after." Harry replied cheekily.

They laughed once more.

"Yeah I trust him too." Holly admitted after regaining control of her lungs.

There was just something about Hagrid that made him trustworthy. Despite the fantastical nature of their talk in the kitchen, she believed every word. He told them of the secret wizarding world which they were soon to be a part of. He told them of the hidden place in London, where he would be taking them in the morning, that sold all sorts of magical bits and bobs. He had laughed as he explained about the owl, which he sent to Hogwarts with a message, which made Holly feel rather silly for trying to post one. He told them about their parents and the dark wizard, Voldemort, who had killed them. He explained about Harry's scar and how he was famous for defeating Voldemort as a baby

_Everything he said was true, I know it._

The story of how their parents had died disturbed Holly. Ever since they read Harry's Hogwarts letter she'd been convinced that the wizarding world would be full wonder and happiness. It never occurred to her that some wizards might not be so nice. She was relieved when Hagrid explained that this Voldemort character had apparently died, though his admission that he believed him to still be out there somewhere, in a weakened state, dampened that relief somewhat. While the events of their parents death were horrifying, it somehow filled her with a sort of bittersweet comfort.

_They loved us enough to die for us. I wish we knew them._

In contrast, the idea that Harry was famous amused her deeply. The most forgotten boy in Little Whinging was one of the most well-known people in the wizarding world. It was ridiculous. She knew Harry had no desire for fame, nor did she, but Hagrid had been so shocked that neither of them already knew this that she supposed it must be true.

"I can't believe I've been living with the _famous_ Harry Potter all these years!" she teased. "C...Can I have your autograph?"

"Ugh, I hope Hagrid was exaggerating." Harry said with a blush. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Oh I'm sure once you meet all your adoring fans you'll change your tune. You'll probably forget all about me in a week or two." she said with mock despair.

Harry laughed but his reply was genuine.

"Never Hol."

_I know Harry._

Five minutes later they were both fast asleep, dreaming of the fantastic world they would be tasting tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts on the story.


	5. The Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before we're caught up with ff.net. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within the next week if writing goes well. I had alot of fun with this one so let me know if you enjoyed it. I really want to hear your feedback and I haven't really got any yet over here on ao3 so please comment if you have the time.
> 
> Enjoy.

.

.

* * *

.

" _Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen."_

_Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

.

* * *

.

.

"'Ere we are. The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid pronounced.

Holly stared at the tiny, run-down old pub that they were standing in front of. It didn't look very magical and it certainly didn't look like it sold all the things they needed for Hogwarts. Holly and Harry gave each other a quick glance, wondering if Hagrid knew where he was going.

_THIS is the secret wizarding world!?_

They had caught the train to get here and it had been an ordeal. Neither of the twins had ever caught the train before, and judging by the way Hagrid struggled all morning to find the right train, neither had he. They eventually managed to procure tickets after asking a small old lady, who gaped at Hagrid in amazement the whole time. The huge man had then got himself stuck in the ticket barrier, requiring several strangers pushing from behind to free him. To cap it all off they'd missed their stop and were forced to get off at the next station. This meant they had been walking for a very long time before Hagrid finally stopped in front of this building. She was sure he was about to admit they were lost before he spoke.

"Er...Hagrid, this is just an old pub." said Harry, expressing what was on both the twins minds.

"Aye, it's the oldest pub in London!" Hagrid explained excitedly. "Ruddy famous it is! Not a bad place for a pint either, especially on Friday nights when they 'ave the girls what wear them skimpy..."

Hagrid trailed off as he looked down at the two small faces that were watching him curiously.

"Ahem...well let's go in then" he said, ushering the twins inside.

The Leaky Cauldron was very dark, lit only by a few candles set in sconces on the wall. The air hung heavy with the overpowering, acrid smell of smoke. The tables and chairs were ramshackle, looking more like random bits of wood nailed together than furniture. Holly noticed that, despite how they appeared, the tables and chairs were somehow perfectly level; the drinks on the table sitting completely straight in their glasses.

"The usual Hagrid?" asked the old bartender with a cheerful smile.

"Can't today Tom, Hogwarts business an' all" Hagrid replied, waving to a small group of old ladies in the corner.

"Righto Hagrid, I won't keep you. Who are the two little ones?" Tom the bartender asked casually.

"This here's Harry." Hagrid said, clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "An' this one's…"

"Good lord, could it be...Harry Potter!?" Tom cut in.

The room fell silent as all eyes focused on Harry. Tom man dashed out from behind the bar and stared intently at the scar on Harry's forehead. He seized Harry's arm and shook it vigorously. There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

_Oh god, he really IS famous!_

"An' this one's…" Hagrid tried again.

"Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." said one of the old women that Hagrid had been waving at. She must have sprinted across the room to be the next to shake Harry's hand.

"The girl's name is…" said Hagrid, before being cut off once more.

"Delighted Mr Potter, I just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." cried another of the patrons as the crowd around Harry grew.

Hagrid threw his hands up, let out a heavy sigh and looked down at Holly, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry lass. Don't think too badly of 'em, they're just excited is all. Did I mention Harry's a tad famous?" Hagrid said as he placed one of his enormous hands on her shoulder.

"Once or twice Hagrid." Holly giggled. "It's okay, really, I don't mind."

_Not as much as Harry, that's for sure._

Harry was clearly getting flustered at the amount of people reaching out to shake his hand. It seemed that everyone in the entire pub was gathered around him now, hands outstretched. Harry was doing his best but he was clearly struggling. A deep red flush had crept onto his face and his eyes darted wildly between the many faces as he attempted to return everyone's greetings.

"That would make you the other one!" came the voice of Dedalus Diggle, directed toward Holly this time. "Harmony, or Harriet, or was it Polly?"

"IT'S HOLLY!" Hagrid boomed, causing the man to reel back a little.

Holly tittered at Hagrid's frustration as she reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Don't worry Mr Diggle, he just really wanted to say my name. Nice to meet you."

Relieved, the man smiled and shook her hand. His smile faded as he saw the bruise on her face. Though she had been trying to ignore it, the pain was still quite insistent, and it was even more swollen than the previous night. She had tried to hide it with her hair, but it wasn't enough to fool anyone up close. Hagrid had attempted to give her a numbing charm that morning to ease the pain, but it hadn't helped much.

"Merlin's beard girl! What happened to you!?" Mr Diggle asked, concerned.

"Oh….um, I…" Holly stammered.

_What do I say?_

"We're off to see a healer first thing, get it cleared up." Hagrid interjected. "Better get going actually, lot's to do."

Hagrid eased his way through the crowd and made his way to Harry, who looked like he was about to bolt back out of the pub. He nudged aside a pale, sickly-looking man as he seized Harry and shouted cheerfully.

"Must be gettin' on, I'll see yeh all again Friday night."

"Brenda's gonna be dancing again this week Hagrid! Didn't I see you two out the back last time?" came a voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Hagrid's huge face turned beet red as he led the twins out of a side door into a small, deserted courtyard. His eyes were fixed forward as he counted the bricks of the back wall.

"Hagrid, who's..." Harry started.

"Never you mind." he muttered as he began tapping the wall with his umbrella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harry gasped as the solid wall they had been standing in front of stirred and shifted, eventually becoming an archway. Beyond lay a cobbled laneway that snaked into the distance and out of sight. It was bustling with hundreds of people, most wearing long, flowing robes and audacious pointed hats. It was so far removed from the painfully straight roads of Little Whinging that Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You two comin' or what?" asked Hagrid, who had already stepped through the archway.

Harry turned to face his sister, whose eyes were wide in amazement, and gripped her hand. Slowly, the pair walked through the archway and onto the rough stones of the street. Hagrid chuckled at their awed expressions as the archway closed back into a brick wall behind them.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

"Wow." Holly whispered quietly to herself from Harry's side.

_Just what I was thinking._

As they began walking, Harry's eyes darted in all directions. There was so much to see that he didn't know where to look. Shops lined the narrow alley, and scattered in front were many smaller stalls; all of them selling the strangest items. Broomsticks, cauldrons, barrells of strange fleshy objects, robes, potions, scrolls and many, many things Harry couldn't identify.

"There'll be time fer lookin' later." Hagrid said with a smile. "Gotta get that cheek looked at first, then off ter Gringotts."

Hagrid led them to a small building on the apex of the alley's first bend. Inside was a short, plump, old woman sitting at a desk.

"Welcome back Rubeus. What is it this time? Bitten by a Nundu I presume?" she asked, a little scoldingly, as they entered.

"Not 'ere fer meself this time Eleanor." laughed Hagrid. "Harry, Holly, this is Matron Harland. She's a healer."

The woman nodded in greeting as Hagrid ushered Holly into a chair beside her. Harry returned the nod and stood next to his sister.

"Holly 'ere has a bit of a bump on the cheek. Reckon yeh could fix her up?" Hagrid asked the healer.

Matron Harland didn't answer, rather she brushed Holly's hair aside curtly, and ran what could only be a wand over her swollen cheek. Holly winced as the healer turned her head roughly to the side.

"Hmm, broken cheekbone, hairline fracture of the eye socket and a slight infection." she announced. "It must be quite painful."

_Bloody hell, that sounds bad._

"It doesn't hurt that much, really." Holly said, glancing at Harry.

"That wasn't a question child, but a statement. I know when something hurts." The Matron chastised the now blushing Holly.

"Will she be okay?" Harry blurted out.

Once again the healer didn't answer; she was focused solely on the patient.

"Hold the hair aside and keep your face still." she ordered, and Harry's sister obliged at once.

Matron Harland raised her wand once more and muttered something Harry couldn't understand under her breath. Almost instantly the bruise on Holly's face faded and the swelling receded. Harry gasped as his sister held her hand up to the now healthy-looking face.

"Is that it?" Harry asked the unresponsive healer.

"How does it feel girl?" the woman queried.

"It tingles." laughed Holly. "But it doesn't hurt anymore."

_That's all it took!? Shouldn't she need tablets, or bandages, or...something!_

"The after effects of the spell should go away after a few minutes." the woman explained. "It was a fairly rudimentary healing spell, so that will be nine sickles."

_Sickles?_

"Sickles?" asked Holly questioningly.

"I'll pay fer this one." offered Hagrid, searching his pockets.

Hagrid eventually pulled out nine silver coins and handed them to Harland.

"Haven't explained our money to 'em yet." Hagrid explained as the woman put the coins in a small sack on her desk.

"Thankyou Rubeus." Harland said. "Incidentally, have you been remembering to take the potion I gave you? That Manticore sting was rather nasty. Does it still burn when you…"

"ALRIGHT!" Hagrid bellowed, before quickly returning to his regular cheerful tone. "Ahem...Alright you two, off ter Gringotts then."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Magic is brilliant!_

Holly rubbed her cheek in delight as Hagrid led them down the winding street. The tingling had vanished soon after leaving the healer and her cheek now felt as though nothing had ever happened to it. Despite her efforts at ignoring it, the pain _had_ been growing steadily since it happened. She was full of relief and wonder as they approached a towering white building that dwarfed the other shops in the alley.

"Gringotts." Hagrid introduced.

While the building was indeed impressive, unlike Hagrid and her brother who were gazing up at the sheer size of the place, Holly's eyes were focused on a knobbly looking creature that stood next to the entrance. It was close to her height, with long fingers and a small pointed beard.

"Um, Hagrid. What _is_ that?" she asked cautiously.

"Just a goblin, they run the bank." he explained, as though seeing a goblin was an everyday occurrence.

"Are they friendly?" asked Harry.

_They don't look friendly._

"Well...I wouldn't call 'em friendly, but they won't eat yeh if that's what yer askin'"

Holly couldn't help but staring at the scarlet-uniformed goblin, who bowed low as they entered the bank. It wasn't long before they passed through a second set of doors, this one had a warning engraved on it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A wave of fear washed over Holly as they passed through the huge, silver doors. She and Harry had no money. They had never even set foot in a wizarding bank before, yet Hagrid brought them here so they could get the money they needed for their school supplies. What did he have in mind?

"Hagrid, we don't have any money here. You're not planning on...robbing...the place are you?"

Hagrid let out a thunderous roar of laughter that caused the goblins sitting behind the counter to pause and stare at him for a moment.

"Rob the place! Are yeh mad lass!?" Hagrid said, still laughing quite hard. "I'd be lost in ten minutes trying to find anything. I heard they 'ave a dragon down there too." Hagrid finally stopped laughing as he explained. "Yer Mum and Dad left everything they had ter you pair. It's stored in a vault below us. There's quite a bit there from what I've heard."

"Oh, sorry Hagrid. I didn't think you would rob it, I just…" Holly stammered.

"It's alright lass." he assured her. "Gave me a good laugh that did. Rob the place...you'd 'ave ter be crazy."

"Where did Mum and Dad get the money from Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Don't rightly know there Harry." Hagrid confessed. "I think James got some money from his parents when they passed on. That might be where it came from."

The trio made their way to a free goblin behind the counter. He wore glasses on his pointed nose and had a rather severe expression on his face.

"Mornin'." Hagrid said casually. "We're 'ere ter take some money outta the Potter's safe."

"You have the key, sir?"

Hagrid produced the key after a long time of rummaging through his coat pockets. He also pulled out a large envelope and handed them both to the goblin.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore, it's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." he said conspiratorially.

"Very well." the goblin said after spending some time reading the letter. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults, Griphook!"

"Griphook's out to lunch sir, I can take them down." said a gritty voice from one of the many alcoves.

"Very well Ragrod, take them."

Ragrod led them into the alcove and down a long hallway lit with torches on either side.

"You're picking something up too Hagrid?" Holly asked, wondering what it could be.

"Yep, official Hogwarts business. Can't tell yer what it is, probably best if yeh both forget about it."

At the end of the dimly lit hallway, they came to a set of tracks. Sitting on the tracks rested what appeared to be a small mine cart. Ragrod jumped in and gestured for them to do the same. With some effort, all three managed to squeeze in, the twins packed tightly to either side of the giant man.

The ride down to their vault was rough and wild. The cart raced along the tracks, screeching madly as it twisted through the maze-like passageways. Holly felt certain it would tip over as they navigated one incredibly tight bend that ran along the top of a huge underground cliff, but the cart didn't so much as lift a wheel. As they emerged from the dark passageways they entered an enormous underground cave, at which point the tracks seemed to plunge almost vertically, straight down. The twins squealed with delight as they picked up speed, the cool air buffeting their faces. Hagrid didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as he had turned a rather nasty shade of green and was letting out low moans of discomfort.

_This is the most fun I've ever had!_

Holly and Harry laughed in ecstasy as the as the cart screeched sharply to a halt in front of a small door in the passageway at the bottom of the steep drop. Holly hopped up and down as she climbed out of the cart, still full of adrenaline from the wild ride.

"Let's go again!" she yelled as Ragrod began unlocking the small door.

"Yeah, can we Hagrid?" asked Harry, equally excited.

Hagrid lurched from the cart and fell to his knees. He leant over the tracks and proceeded to throw up.

"Never again…" he moaned, causing the twins great disappointment.

"Actually, the journey to the lower vaults is quite a bit rougher." grinned Ragrod, winking at the twins.

Holly and Harry grinned widely and Hagrid moaned louder than ever, before the vault door opened and distracted them all. A huge mound of gold coins, twice as tall as Holly, lay inside. Along the walls were stacks of silver coins that almost made it to the roof. On the ground, in the far corner, were a number of small piles of bronze coins.

"Blimey, more than I thought." wheezed Hagrid from the ground outside.

The twins could only stare, open mouthed at the gargantuan sum of money in front of them. Hagrid managed to pick himself up from the ground, the twins following as he stumbled through the door. As the large man explained the worth of the coins to them, they became increasingly aware of just how much was in here.

"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon. Twenty-nine bronze knuts to a Sickle."

"And we payed nine Sickles for the healer?" Harry asked, trying to do the calculations in his head.

"Aye, an' she's not cheap ol' Harland." Hagrid chuckled. "Reckon yeh got enough to last yeh a few lifetimes 'ere."

Holly nodded automatically, distracted by the vast amount of wealth that lay before her. She had never had any amount of money before, now she had more than she could likely ever spend. She didn't know how to feel about it. Ragrod handed them each a small satchel and the twins proceeded to fill them with Galleons. They each took about a hundred, yet they didn't even make a dint in the pile. Holly noticed that the bag didn't seem to get any heavier, no matter how many coins she put in.

"That should do yeh fer a while." Hagrid said. "Time fer the other thing. Ragrod, let's get it over with."

The trip was even more intense this time, just as Ragrod had claimed. From the way he kept grinning at them, Holly suspected that he might have purposely taken them on a rougher route than necessary. Holly couldn't help but love him for it.

The cart came to another abrupt stop, this time in front of a seemingly blank wall with the numbers _seven hundred and thirteen_ written on it. Holly was about to ask where the door was, when Ragrod reached out his finger and stroked the wall. The wall melted, revealing a dark room that appeared empty. Hagrid entered, and emerged several seconds later clutching a small package wrapped in brown paper. He quickly shoved it into one of his numerous coat pockets as he gave the twins a serious look.

"Remember, forget yeh ever saw anything."

Holly almost smiled as she tried to work out how she was supposed to remember to forget something, but seeing the look on Hagrid's face, opted for a small nod instead.

"Come on, let's get back up top." Hagrid said, more casually this time. "Does it 'ave ter go so fast on the way up?"

Ragrod smiled his rakish grin and nodded slowly. Hagrid moaned once more as they squeezed back into the cart. Somehow, the cart went even quicker on the way back to the surface. It was wonderful.

The sun burned Holly's eyes as they emerged from the darkness of Gringotts. Hagrid was still reeling from the cart ride and stood, doubled over, panting on the steps of the bank.

"So," Hagrid said, still catching his breath. "What's first on yer list?"

"It says we need robes." Harry said, reading the Hogwarts supply list.

"Best go ter Malkin's then." Hagrid said, pointing at a shop not far down the street. "Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron? Still not feeling so great from that blasted cart."

Holly wasn't sure she wanted to go into a wizarding shop without Hagrid, but Harry nodded his accent. Hagrid stumbled back up the alley towards the pub as the twins made their way towards the shop the big man had pointed out.

_Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco sighed as the woman made yet another adjustment to his robes. She was either incompetent, or purposefully trying to annoy him. Either way Draco was sure he wouldn't be returning next time he needed robes. He had been standing there, on a footstool, for well over an hour as the useless witch measured, remeasured, pinned and repinned his robes. She was muttering something about " _Uneven Arms"_ this time.

_How long could it possibly take to measure someone for robes?_

Draco was about to give the woman a piece of his mind, when the door opened and two black-haired figures slowly crept in. They were wearing the most sorry looking clothes he had ever seen. They were clearly old muggle clothes that looked like they had seen much use. Even worse was the fact that the dirty rags were far, far too large for the wearers. The pair looked like they must be the poorest of the poor, yet at their wastes hung the small, weightless sacks that Gringotts only gave to their wealthier clients. Draco wasn't sure what to make of them.

"H...Hello?" the dark-haired boy said, searchingly. "We need some robes…"

The stupid woman spun around and rushed over to the pair, once again leaving Draco to wait.

"Sorry dears, Hogwarts is it? This way." she said, with the same fake smile she had given him. "Now dear, I usually measure the boys and girls separately, but my apprentice has gone to get some supplies so I'm here alone. Would you mind if I fitted you with the boys?"

"I don't mind." replied the small girl, in a soft, high-pitched voice.

_She didn't ask if I minded. Wait, SHE'S going to Hogwarts? She can't be eleven yet surely._

Draco assumed the girl had been the boy's little sister. The boy was quite a bit shorter than himself, but the top of the girl's head would have only reached Draco's chest. His curiosity grew as the girl was placed on her own stool to his left, the boy stood on a stool between them.

"Look away boys while I get her changed into a robe." Madam Malkin said, gesturing for them to look to the right.

Draco obliged, but unbidden, his gaze found a mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes went wide as the old woman pulled the girl's dress over her head, leaving the girl standing in nothing but her knickers. Draco had, admittedly, never seen a girl without her clothes on before, but he expected something...curvier. The girl was very thin, almost unhealthily so, and had no real chest to speak of. Her hips were narrow and, to be honest, her body looked not too dissimilar to that of a boys. Nevertheless, Draco couldn't manage to tear his eyes away, and felt a pang of disappointment when the old witch slipped a robe over her head a few seconds later.

"Okay boys, all done. Your turn." Madam Malkin said, looking at the raven-haired boy.

It took Draco a moment to compose himself before he turned back around. When he did he was met with a huge smile beaming up at him from the small girl's face.

"Hello." she said.

"Hel-LO" Draco replied, feeling a blush creep onto his face as his voice broke at the most inopportune moment. "Ahem...Hogwarts too?"

"Yep." she said, giggling at his misfortune. "I'm Holly, this is my brother…"

"I'm Draco!" he blurted out, causing another wave of laughter from the girl.

_What is wrong with me? This isn't how a Malfoy acts._

He shut his eyes and composed himself once more. He put this lapse in behaviour down to the incident with the mirror and tried to put it from his mind. His eyes opened as the girl's brother spoke.

"Your first time too?"

"What? Oh yes this will be my first year." he replied. "Father was strongly considering sending me to Durmstrang, but my mother insisted. She wanted me to be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" the boy said.

"Yes, my whole family has been in Slytherin. I think it's the best house." Draco said, finally finding the bored, condescending tone his father had taught him to speak in. "Know what house you'll be sorted into?"

Both the boy and girl shook their heads in unison.

"Well, hopefully you'll be in Slytherin." Draco said, finding that his eyes had wandered back to the girl of their own accord. He looked away quickly. "...I suppose."

Draco winced as the fat, little woman poked him in the arm with a pin. This drew another disarming giggle from the girl, as well as an infuriating chuckle from the boy.

_She really is a useless old hag._

"I'm going to drag my parents off to look at racing brooms after this." Draco said, trying to distract from the pin. "I don't know why first years aren't aloud to have their own. I think I might bring one anyway."

The girl's brother gave a half-hearted smile and nodded his head. Draco thought he caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes. He was beginning to strongly dislike him.

"But...the letter said we can't." The girl said, amazed.

"I hear they're pretty lax with the rules at Hogwarts." Draco said, putting on his most cocky smirk. "Besides, I don't think Dumbledore would dare, given who…"

_...My father is._

Madam Malkin, who had been darting between the three of them while they talked, measuring and pinning, let out a satisfied sigh as she finished doing something to Draco's sleeve.

"I think we're finally done dear." she said, giving Draco another one of those rehearsed smiles.

_About time, I'll make sure father knows how long it took._

Draco hopped down from his stool and removed his robe. For some reason, he felt a strange sense of disappointment that the girl wasn't watching him as he stood, bare chested, while he put his shirt back on.

"My father will be here to collect the robes shortly." he said to the horrible shopkeeper. "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." he said to the pair, who were still getting fitted.

The boy merely gave him a disinterested wave, but the girl shone him another beaming smile as she waved.

"Nice to meet you Draco!"

Draco turned toward the door, leaving the others in the unskilled hands of Madam Malkin. He almost ran into the door as his thoughts once again returned to the image in the mirror; He heard another small laugh from behind him as he did so. He left, shaking his head to clear his mind.

_Who IS that girl._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"You actually liked him!?" Harry said, completely dumbfounded at his sister's comments, as they stood outside of Madam Malkin's, waiting for Hagrid.

"I thought he was nice." she said, unerring. "He didn't look at your scar once, and he actually talked to us like normal people."

"He was a total ponce!" Harry declared. "Going on about how his Mummy and Daddy are going to buy him a broom. And he was looking at you weird."

"He was being _friendly_ , and it's not his fault he has parents…"

"I didn't say that…" Harry protested, with a twinge of grief.

"Look Harry, we have a chance to meet some actual friends at this new school." she scolded. "I hope your not going to be this way with everyone we meet. Anyway, he was better than that girl who came in after him."

"I quite liked Pansy." Harry said.

"Now _she_ was obnoxious! You just thought she was pretty." Holly said, rolling her eyes.

Harry had to admit that she was fairly annoying, constantly ogling Harry's scar and rambling on about some man called " _Gilderoy Lockhart",_ but she _was_ cute. Harry liked her little upturned nose and black bob. She had also proclaimed Slytherin as the best house. Harry wished he knew what it meant.

"Look Holly, we have a chance to meet some ac…" Harry echoed, before he was slapped playfully on the head.

"Quiet you, look I think that's Hagrid!" she pointed down the street.

It was indeed Hagrid, striding up the street with three large ice-creams in his hands. They both waved at Hagrid as he approached.

"Finished already? Blimey that was quick." Hagrid said with a broad smile. "Thought I'd get us all a little snack I did, Florean's sells the best ice-cream in the country!"

The twins ate the ice-cream with relish. Hagrid appeared to be enjoying it too, as he had large trails of the melted sweet all through his beard. The last, and only, time the twins had ice-cream was two years ago when Harry had pilfered a tub from the freezer. They had been so enamored by the taste that they had eaten the entire tub. They had payed the price the following day when Uncle Vernon found out, but it was worth it for the rare moment of happiness they had shared. The ice-cream Hagrid brought them was even better.

"Hagrid, what is Slytherin?" Harry asked, still licking the rapidly liquefying treat.

"It's one o' the school houses. There's four o' them. They're kind o' like yer family at school. Yer _team_ I guess." Hagrid explained.

"Is Slytherin the best?" Harry asked.

"Blimey Harry, no!" said Hagrid, shocked. "There's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin! It was You-Know-Who's house!"

The twins both gasped at the realisation that their parents killer had gone to Hogwarts.

"So...they're _all_ bad then?" Holly asked, worried.

"Well...no. Lots o' good witches and wizards come out o' Slytherin. Most o' them turn out ter be fine, upstanding folk. Just seems ter be where all the bad ones come from too." explained Hagrid. "And before yeh ask, I was in Gryffindor. Now let's go get yer books."

They bought their school books from a shop called 'Flourish and Blotts'. Inside was filled with books, some on shelves but many in disorganised stacks that reached almost to the ceiling. Harry wondered how they ever knew what books they had in stock. He was about to buy a book of curses to use on the Dursley's when Hagrid stopped him.

"Yeh can't use magic on muggles Harry, even if those rotters do deserve it." Hagrid explained. "Yeh can't use spells outside o' Hogwarts anyway, not until yer an adult."

Feeling a little downcast at the revelation that he wouldn't be able to turn Dudley into a toad when he returned to the Dursley's, Harry went to put the book back. When he returned to the counter he found Hagrid paying for a small book entitled " _Curing the Floppy Wand: Potions and Spells for the Male Maladies"_. Hagrid hurriedly shoved the book into one of the many pockets of his coat upon seeing Harry, and went off to look at some very serious looking books on wizarding politics.

Hagrid led them to several more shops to buy everything on their list. They purchased cauldrons, scales, telescopes, potion ingredients and returned to Madam Malkin's to pick up their newly fitted robes. All they had left to buy were their wands, as the afternoon sun began to sink behind the rooftops.

"Just yer wand left, off ter Ollivander's then before he closes fer the night." Hagrid urged. "Listen, I was gonna get yer both a birthday present, but it's gettin' a tad late. Mind if I pick yer up somethin' later and send it ter yer by owl? Everythin's startin' ter shut is all."

"You don't need to do that Hagrid." Holly said.

"Yeah, you've done enough for us already." added Harry.

"I don't have ter, but I _want_ ter. I'll get yer somethin' nice." The big man said, blushing slightly. "Now, let's get ter Ollivander's 'fore it shuts."

The wand store turned out to be a very unimpressive building. Shabby and narrow, it looked like it had been squeezed between the two shops either side of it after they had been built. The lone window at the front of the shop displayed a solitary wand resting on a faded purple cushion.

"Don't look like much, but the Ollivanders 'ave been makin' the best wands in England fer centuries." Hagrid claimed. "This is where I got mine. Damn fine wand too before...well, let's go in."

A small bell rang somewhere at the back of the store as they entered. The air was stuffy and still, lending to the rather oppressive atmosphere the shop seemed to emanate. Small specks of dust wandered aimlessly in the stagnant air, dancing around the towering stacks of boxes that rose right to the ceiling. Harry wasn't sure he liked the place much.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice from the corner behind them.

The three of them spun around as one, Hagrid knocking over the small chair that had been inexplicably sitting in the middle of the narrow entranceway. The voice belonged to an old man, hands clasped behind his back, looking at them with eyes full of intelligence.

"H...Hello." Harry stammered, for some reason feeling slightly unnerved.

Harry felt his sister clutching tightly to his arm at the appearance of the strange old man. He seemed to have made her uncertain as well.

"Ah yes, Harry and Holly Potter." the old man said without needing to be told who they were. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon."

"Y...You know us?" Holly said, faltering.

"Ah, my dear girl, your face is so much like your mother's. It seems like only yesterday she was in her buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." the old man said, his eyes going blank as he reminisced.

"Holly looks like our mum?" Harry asked, always having wondered what their parents looked like.

"Very much so, though the hair is quite a bit more...rugged...and darker. A trait you both inherited from your father I see. He favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches. A little more powerful but slightly unwieldy. I say he favoured it, but of course the wand chooses the wizard." the man said, inching closer and closer to Harry as he spoke.

Slowly, the old wand-maker reached a finger up and traced the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry took a step back, feeling uncomfortable at the stranger's touch.

"I sold the wand that did it." the old man stated softly. "If I'd known what he would do with it…"

_HE sold the wand that killed our parents? Voldemort came here?_

They stood, wordless, in the increasingly uncomfortable silence. After what seemed like hours, Ollivander suddenly broke from his trance and invited Harry to hold out his wand arm. Harry raised his right hand instinctively and the old wandmaker began measuring his arms. Ollivander soon scurried off between the rows of boxes and started taking some down, leaving the tape measure to continue measuring Harry by itself. He returned a short time later and offered Harry a wand.

"Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

_What do I do with it?_

Unsure of what he was supposed to be doing, Harry looked over at his sister who gave him a small shrug. He turned to Hagrid who simply smiled and nodded encouragingly. Realising that no one was going to give him any instructions, Harry held the wand out and gave it a nervous wiggle. As soon as he began to move it, Ollivander snatched it back and presented him with another wand. Harry tried again, and was promptly given yet another different wand. This went on for several minutes, a large pile of unfit wands accruing on the counter. Finally, Ollivander seemed to have an idea and darted back to the shelves, quickly emerging with yet another wand.

"Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. It is unlikely but perhaps…" the old man said, handing Harry the wand.

The moment he gripped it, Harry knew this wand was different. A warm, tingling sensation crept up his arm as he gave it a confident wave. A small stream of red and gold sparks rushed from the end of the wand and hit the far wall.

_That was brilliant!_

Hagrid and Ollivander clapped and cheered as the stream of sparks slowly died. He almost fell over as Holly jumped on him, hugging him tightly and laughing happily.

"You did it!" she said, a huge smile plastered across her face.

_I bloody did, didn't I!? Real magic from an actual wand!_

Harry, elated, returned his sister's hug and the pair spun in circles, laughing. This more than anything convinced him this was real, and not some crazy dream. He had felt the energy coursing through his arm, felt the bliss as the magic left the wand. The feeling was so intense, it had to be real.

"Well done Mr. Potter!" Ollivander congratulated him, interrupting the twin's celebrations. "Very curious, however, that this wand should choose you when it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry felt his happiness rapidly slipping away as the wandmaker continued.

"Yes, I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single one. The phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave but one other. That wand chose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter...After all, _he_ did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

The celebratory mood was well and truly gone now, replaced with yet another long, uncomfortable silence. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the man would tell him such a thing. He had tainted one of the happiest moments of his life by talking about the man who killed his parents. Worse, Ollivander seemed to be in awe of the man. Harry decided he didn't care much for Mr Ollivander.

"Now, Miss Potter, your arm if you would." the wandmaker said, breaking the silence.

Harry took a step back as Holly held out her arm and the magical tape measure sprang into action. Harry's mood began to lift again as Ollivander handed her a wand.

_Good Luck Holly._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_It was all a mistake. I'm not really a witch, I'm...nothing._

The thought rang in her head as they ascended the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, to the rooms above. It was the same thought that had been repeating ever since they left Ollivander's. She wouldn't be allowed to go with Harry. She'd have to go back to her normal life. Back to the cupboard. Back to her Aunt. Back to her cousin. Back to her Uncle.

_It was all a mistake…_

Hagrid opened the second door on the left side of the hallway on the upper floor of the pub. It revealed a rather dark, shabby room with two beds and a small desk. Holly thought it looked ominously like a larger version of the cupboard she would be returning to shortly.

_I'm not a witch…_

"Right you pair, this is you fer the night." Hagrid said, trying his best to sound cheerful. "I'll be back in the mornin'. Got ter make a urgent delivery ter Hogwarts. I'd stay with yeh, but this can't wait yeh see?"

Holly nodded as she shuffled into the room behind Harry. It had been very late and the sun was completely down when they finally left Ollivander's. Hagrid kept checking one of his pockets every few seconds on the way back to the pub. Holly supposed he was checking to make sure the object he took from Gringotts was still there. Hagrid probably didn't imagine it would take so long to get the twins supplies and didn't blame him for being so eager to get going. It was her fault he was so late.

_I'm nothing…_

"Now make sure yeh don't leave this room till I get back." warned Hagrid. "I'll be in a world o' trouble if anything were ter happen ter either of yer."

The twins nodded in acknowledgement and the big man turned back through the door. He turned around as he began to close the door and looked at Holly with a happy smile, and sad eyes.

_It was all a mistake…_

"Don't worry lass, I'm sure this happens ter loads o' younguns. I'm sure he'll come up with somethin'. He hasn't failed a witch or wizard yet. Best wandmaker in the world old Ollivander is."

_I'm not a witch…_

Hagrid gave her another encouraging smile and Holly nodded halfheartedly. The giant sighed softly as he closed the door, the lock rattling briefly afterward. Holly slumped onto the bed and shut her eyes, her mind wandering back to the wand shop.

_I'm nothing…_

She had laughed when the first wand hadn't worked. She hadn't felt worried when the next three didn't produce any results either. She'd seen Harry go through the same thing. After the fifteenth attempt she started to feel as though something wasn't right. While Ollivander's face had brightened every time her brother handed back a wand that didn't work, as though they were getting closer to finding the one that would choose him, with her his face had darkened with every successive wand.

_It was all a mistake…_

After about fifty wands, Ollivander shook his head. His words shook her to her core when he spoke.

" _Are you quite sure you're a witch my girl?"_

_I'm not a witch…_

She had tried twenty or thirty more wands, her fear growing steadily with each failed attempt. Finally, the old man had said he didn't have a wand for her. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as panic gripped her. She clutched tightly to Harry and hid her face in his chest, sobbing. The huge pile of useless wands on the counter chose that moment to topple over, as if to mock her. Mr Ollivander had obviously taken pity on her at that point, as he suggested she come back after lunch tomorrow. While Holly appreciated the gesture, she knew it wouldn't make a difference, if there was a wand for her there she would have found it. And so Hagrid had rented them a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

_I'm nothing…_

"It'll be alright Sis. You'll find the right one." Harry consoled.

"No Harry. I'm not a witch. That letter was a mistake." she replied flatly. "I'm just a muggle."

"Hol, you're barmy. Of course you're a witch." Harry assured here. "We'll spend all day tomorrow at Ollivander's if we have to."

_It was all a mistake…_

Holly knew it would be a pointless exercise. She could try every wand in the store and would be no closer to finding one that would work. Harry would go off to Hogwarts and she would be left behind. He'd make new friends and she would slowly be forgotten. She was going to lose him.

_I'm not a witch…_

She felt the panic gripping her once more. Harry was continuing to try and reassure her, but she couldn't hear him. It felt like the walls were closing in. The air was getting thinner, she was struggling to breath. She needed to get out.

_I'm nothing…_

She jumped out of the small bed and ran for the door, despite her brother's protests. She tugged on the door handle but it didn't budge. Hagrid must have locked the door when he left.

_I'm going to lose him…_

Wrenching the door harder, she found that it wasn't locked at all, just stuck. She darted out the door and down the stairs, her brother in hot pursuit. She flew past the pub's patrons, receiving several strange looks as she made for the nearest door. She found herself in the small courtyard that led to Diagon Alley. The archway was firmly closed. A skinny, pale man stood leaning against a wall, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He jumped when he saw her.

"H..H..Hello." he said nervously. "Y..you gave me the f..f..fright of m..my life!"

"Sorry." she said apologetically. "Why are you so exhausted?"

The man looked like he had just ran a marathon. His eyes went wide at the question and he seemed to go paler.

"Th...th..the crowds. I...I get nervous around c..crowds. T..t..too many people in there. Needed to get s..some air." he confessed.

Holly understood. After all wasn't she out here because she needed to be alone? She was breathing a little heavily too from her short run.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"N..No. I think I'm starting to f..feel better. Th..th..thankyou…" he trailed off, looking at her questioningly for her name.

"H..Holly. I'm Holly." she said.

"Th..thankyou, Holly. I'm Qu..Quirinus Quirrell. D..d..defence against the dark arts teacher at H..Hogwarts. W..w..will you be attending this year?" he said, stuttering.

"I...don't think so." Holly confessed, her face falling. "Mr Ollivander couldn't find a wand for me. I think they sent me my acceptance letter by mistake."

Quirrell chuckled and smiled at her kindly.

"Th..they don't m..make mistakes w..with the letters. Y..you have to do magic t..to get one. Th..they track it at the Ministry. Y..you'll find a wand, Ollivander is just quite p..pedantic about f..finding the right match."

Holly felt a tiny flicker of hope spark into life inside her. Maybe it wasn't a mistake. Maybe she was a witch. Maybe she wouldn't lose Harry. She felt herself smiling.

"G..goodbye Holly. I'll s..see you at Hogwarts." he said as he walked back into the pub.

Holly stood in the cool night air of the courtyard for a long time after Quirrell left. As the fear ebbed away and her mind began to slow down, she came to a decision. She would wait until after she returned to Ollivander's to decide whether or not she would panic.

"You okay?" her brother asked from the doorway, finally having found her.

"Yeah, I was just being dumb." she said, finally feeling composed.

"So just your usual self then?" Harry jested, as he hugged her from behind.

She kicked him hard in shin, causing him to jump back, hopping, clutching his lower leg. After rubbing his leg to numb the pain, Harry laughed, and Holly soon joined him.

"Last time I go looking for _you!_ " he said, chuckling. "Come on, let's go back up. I don't want to get Hagrid in trouble."

As they went back inside, Holly's skin tingled with the warmth of the pub after so long in the cool night air. It felt like someone had lit a gentle fire right beside her, burning away her problems. She spied Quirrell sitting at a table by himself as she made for the stairs, and gave him a wave. He returned it with a nervous smile. Holly collapsed onto the bed as soon as they entered their room. She felt her world go black as she succumbed to sleep. She hadn't realised how tired she was until now. She slept, dreamless.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hagrid arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron just as dawn was breaking. It had been a long night. Flying to the far end of Britain and back again had taken it's toll and he was very tired. Still, he wasn't complaining, Dumbledore had given him two important tasks, and even if one had taken longer than expected, he would help the Headmaster with anything he needed. Dumbledore was a great man. He stored the broomstick he had borrowed from Tom behind the counter and went upstairs to check on the twins.

_I hope little Holly's a'right. Can't believe Ollivander couldn't find her a ruddy wand._

He turned the doorknob and the door to the room the twins were staying in opened easily. He could have sworn he locked it when he left, the old pub's locks must have been broken. He entered to find the twins fast asleep, soft snores emanating from one of the beds. He lit the lamp on the wall and woke them both with a gentle shake.

"Up yeh get."

The small bodies slowly stirred, yawning and stretching. Harry grumble of protest while Holly smiled up at him dreamily. This surprised Hagrid, considering how distraught the girl had been the night before.

"Hi Hagrid, you're back." Holly greeted him, still half asleep.

_Blimey, she must've had a good night._

"Yup, official Hogwarts business finished. Remember to er...not...remember...er...to forget about it." said Hagrid, stumbling over his words.

The girl giggled and gave him a mock salute. Something about the two youngsters made him feel like a silly old uncle. He had to admit that he enjoyed it somewhat. He told them to meet him downstairs, and proceeded to the pub to buy them all breakfast.

He sat at a table in the corner of the deserted pub, while he waited for the twins to join him. Tom, the bartender, had cooked him a huge pile of bacon, eggs and toast. As he took his first bite, Harry emerged from the stairwell, still groggy, and joined him.

"Yer sister okay then now, Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, she kicked me and that seemed to make her feel better."

Hagrid laughed heartily, causing him to choke slightly on a piece of bacon. He washed it down with the pint of beer he had bought along with breakfast.

"What are you laughing at at?" questioned Holly, who had just come down the stairs.

"Harry here's just tellin' me that yeh keep attackin' him." he laughed.

"Only when he deserves it." she said with a wry smile. "So...we have to wait until after lunch to go to...Ollivander's. What do we do until then?"

_Bit o' fear in her voice still. She's nervous she is. Tryin' ter hide it though._

"Well, I said I'd get yeh a birthday present. How 'bout an animal?" he suggested, trying to lighten her mood. "We'll go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, get a owl. They're right useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

"You really don't have to Hagrid." said Harry, the delight on his face betraying his words.

"Aye, but I'm gonna. Yeh can't stop me."

They thanked him profusely and finished their breakfast, before heading back into Diagon Alley. The street was much quieter at this time of the morning, many of the stores were not even open yet. Eeylops however, was open. Hagrid had come here many times in the past to procure new owls for the school. They were always well trained, if a little overly dramatic. They had a small selection of other animals as well, but their main business was owls.

"Right you two, owls are out the back here." Hagrid beckoned.

Harry ran ahead of him, eager to find his new owl, but Holly lagged behind, captivated by something in the far corner.

"I'll be there in a second." she said, walking toward whatever had caught her eye.

Hagrid shrugged and entered the owlery where an excited Harry stood with several birds perched on him. He laughed as the owls flew around him, some landing on him, others flying off. Hagrid noticed a large, snow white owl that didn't flutter about like the others. It sat imperiously on Harry's shoulder, never once flying away, even when the handler entered to feed them. It had apparently claimed Harry. A few minutes later the boy and the owl were off picking out a nice cage. Hagrid found Holly, who was talking to Randolph Eeylop - the owner of the shop - in the corner where he left her.

"She's so small." she said to the tall, balding man.

"Yep, half the size of her brothers and sisters." the man replied. "Havn't had any luck selling her, no one wants a runt. Especially one as scared as her. Scratches anyone who tries to touch it and hides all day. I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

They were looking at an extremely small cat in a cage. It was pitch black, trembling furiously and currently hiding underneath the newspaper that covered the bottom of the cage. Two bright yellow eyes peered out at them from the darkness. Hagrid felt a sneeze coming on.

_Ruddy cats. Always make me sneeze._

Holly moved her face right up against the cage so that she was eye to eye with the feline. It's paw moved lightning quick, scratching her on the tip of her nose and bringing it's paw back in one swift motion. Rather than recoiling as Hagrid expected, the girl simply laughed.

"Ow, that hurt!" she said softly. "But Mrs. Figg's cats were meaner than you."

Seemingly confused by the strange response, the cat edged closer and gave her another swipe. It yielded the same reaction. It inched closer again, it's head now fully out from under the newspaper. A few scratches later and the cat was nose to nose with Holly, eyeing her curiously.

_Blimey, nice job lass. Have ter tell her ter take Care o' Magical Creatures with Silvanus when she's older._

"Merlin's foot girl! You've had more luck with it than I have in two months!" exclaimed Eeylops, amazed. "Would you like to take her off my hands? She's just taking up space here, you can have her for one Galleon."

Holly's gaped at his suggestion, and looked at Hagrid pleadingly. He didn't fancy the idea of carrying a sneeze inducing cat around with them all day, but there was no way he could say no to that hopeful face.

"Throw in a cat cage and yeh got a deal Randy." Hagrid said, winking at Holly.

Holly jumped on him at once, hugging his leg tightly and thanking him repeatedly. Hagrid scruffed up her hair until she settled down.

"It's alright lass, Harry's owl cost fifteen Galleon's. One Galleon fer a cat's a bargain I reckon. Just keep it away. Me and cats don't get on too well."

The twins left Eeylops with their new animal companions. The expressions of pure joy on their faces was palpable. Hagrid couldn't help but feel a little proud that he had managed to make them so happy. As they walked, he began to feel a familiar tickle at the back of his nose. He let out an almighty sneeze that caused the twins in front of him to stagger slightly, and drew the attention of several people in the street.

_Ruddy cats!_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Try this. Maple and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches." the old wandmaker said, handing her another new wand.

The girl took it and gave it a flourish. It was snatched from her grasp before she finished. The old man wandered off with it, mumbling to himself and searching for yet another wand to try. She didn't really understand why he kept taking the wands away before she even had a chance to really test it, but she had been told repeatedly that Ollivander was the best. She supposed she had to trust him.

_I wonder how long this will take. Was that the seventh one he's given me or the eighth?_

She was counting the small pile of wand boxes on the counter when a bell tinkled softly, heralding the entrance of three people. She turned to see two black haired children - a girl and a boy - and a simply massive individual passing through the store's front door. The big man could only be Hagrid. Her mother had spoken of him in great detail whilst reminiscing about her time at Hogwarts. She had apparently been quite fond of the man. She wasn't sure who the boy was at first, until he came closer and she noticed the distinct lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

_Harry Potter!? No way! I thought he was just a fairy story._

She wasn't sure who the girl was, but she looked related to the boy. Did Harry Potter have a sister in the books she had read when she was younger? She couldn't remember.

"Um….Hi?" the boy said. She realised she had been staring at them for quite a long time.

"Oh, S..sorry. It's just...are you…?" she asked.

"Yes, he's the _famous_ Harry Potter! Saviour of the wizarding world, slayer of beasts, god amongst men!" the small girl pronounced, dramatically.

"Shut it you." Harry said, elbowing her in the side and blushing intensely. "I'm just Harry, and this is my numpty of a twin sister Holly."

The girl waved, smiling at her lightheartedly. It seemed as though they'd been in this situation before.

_He must get asked that all the time. It doesn't seem like he enjoys being famous._

"Oh...um, nice to meet you both. I'm Daphne Greengrass." she said, trying to act like she wasn't meeting one of the most famous wizards in the world. "Are you Hagrid?"

"Me? Oh er...that's me. You know me lass?" he asked, looking surprised she had spoken to him.

"No, my mum told me about you when I got my Hogwarts letter. Her name's Hemera, she said you're nice." Daphne explained.

"Little Hemmy Cruickshank? Aye I remember her, lovely girl. Liked her books." he said, recalling her.

Daphne nodded at the accurate description of her mother as Mr Ollivander came back, carrying several new wands. He noticed the new arrivals and greeted them whilst unboxing another wand.

"Welcome back. I will be with you shortly. Let me just finish up with Miss Greengrass here, I believe we are close now." he said, handing her another wand.

She began to wave it and it was snatched back immediately just like the others. She didn't think they were any closer than when they had started.

"Almost, but not quite." he muttered to himself. "Here! Willow. Unicorn hair. Nine inches. Give it a wave."

She felt the power immediately upon grasping it. She pointed it at the stool on the far side of the room and a jet of sparks shot out, swirling around it. The others in the room cheered at her success. She wasn't sure how Ollivander found her the right wand, but he had.

"Excellent! I'll wrap it up. That will by six galleons and three sickles." Ollivander said, taking the wand back behind the counter.

"Oh, my father has the money. He should be here soon. Can I wait for him?"

"That will be fine Miss Greengrass." he said, before turning to the Holly girl. "Now, Miss Potter, As for you…"

The young girl bit her lip nervously as the old man reached under the counter and pulled out a wand. Unlike the wands she had tried, this one looked freshly made. He handed it to her and bid her try it with a nod. Holly swallowed, beads of sweat forming on her brow as she raised it high in the air. She brought it down and...nothing. No sparks, no magic, nothing. Mr Ollivander looked confused and dead silence filled the room.

"I'm...sorry my girl. I thought this one would work. I don't think I have a wand for you." the old man admitted sorrowfully.

A look of terror etched itself on the girl's face. She lifted the wand once more and waved it. Nothing.

_Why doesn't he give her another one?_

"I'm sorry dear. None of the wands have responded to you. I've never seen this before from anyone but a muggle." Ollivander said, rather harshly Daphne thought.

A thin trail of tears was running down the girl's cheek and she hung her head, deflated. When the wandmaker tried to take the idle piece of wood however, the girl ducked away from him.

"Please girl, the wand has rejected you. It will not work." the man said, completely uncaring of Holly's feelings.

Tears were streaming down the girl's sobbing face now. She waved it again, producing nothing but another of Ollivander's insistent pleas that she hand over the wand. Daphne couldn't help but feel for the girl. The wandmaker had never acted so callous toward her, even when she failed to be chosen by several wands.

"That's enough Mr Ollivander!" Daphne heard someone shout.

She soon realised that it was her own voice. Everyone in the room was staring at her, completely mute. She hadn't really meant to say it, but she supposed she might as well finish expressing her thoughts.

"Let her try again without your nasty pestering." she demanded, in a tone she didn't think she had ever used before. It was similar to what how her father sounded when he was dealing with a particularly troublesome employee.

Ollivander backed away in disbelief. Eventually he nodded at Holly to try again, his mouth still agape. Holly looked at Daphne through her tears and gave her an appreciative smile. She then turned to her brother, eyeing him for a long time, appearing to think. Finally she nodded to herself, shut her wet eyes, and raised the wand once more.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The room was still completely silent after she waved the wand once more. Several seconds passed, and still no one had made a sound.

_Oh god, it didn't work again…_

She was waiting for someone to tell her to put the wand down. To tell her nothing had happened and she looked like an idiot, standing there with her eyes closed, holding out a stick. But it didn't come, no one said a thing. Thirty seconds must have passed now and still nothing. Cautiously, she slowly opened one eye.

_What the…_

The stool she had pointed the wand at was floating a foot off the ground, surrounded by red and gold sparks. As if realising that she had seen it, the stool fell to the ground at once. All eyes turned to her.

"Hol…"

"Lass…"

"Miss Potter…"

"Wow…"

A great cheer filled the room as Holly collapsed onto her haunches, half-laughing half-crying with relief. She had done it. She had her wand. It chose her. She leapt to her feet and ensnared Harry in an enormous hug. She repeated this with Hagrid, and even gave one to Mr Ollivander. She then spied Daphne, still clapping at her from her spot near the wall. She raced up and embraced the girl, squeezing as hard as she could. Daphne seemed a little taken aback at first, but soon returned the hug, laughing.

"Well done! Nice spell, I don't know how to do the levitation charm yet!" Daphne said, she seemed genuinely happy for her.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thank...wait, that was a real spell!?" Holly said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you might get in trouble for using it though, since you're underage." the girl admitted.

"Not to worry Miss Greengrass." Mr Ollivander said, back to his slightly creepy - but relatively cheerful - self. "The ministry allows underage magic in wand stores. A young wizard is likely to want to cast a spell if they replace their wand after all."

_I did it...I really did it._

"Seven inches. Phoenix tail feather, and of course, the wood is Ash." Ollivander said, as if committing it to memory. "A short wand, but powerful. It might be somewhat difficult to master."

Holly didn't care how difficult it was to master, she was just happy that a wand had finally chosen her. She wondered why this wand had though, when the rest had not. Ollivander explained, as if reading her mind.

"Last night I procured a tail feather from the same phoenix as is in your brother's wand. I spent this morning making it. I had a similar problem with a pair of twins that were very close some years back. I must say, I was surprised when it didn't work the first time you waved it. But we got there in the end, that will be...ahem...thirty galleons." Ollivander said, clearing his throat at the price.

Hagrid scoffed at the price and made to protest. It was more than four times as much as Harry's had been, but Holly didn't care. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from keeping this wand and the vault at Gringotts was full of gold.

_My own wand. Brilliant._

As Ollivander was wrapping up her wand, the door opened and a skinny man with very short, black hair - wearing an immaculate suit - entered. He looked rather stern at first, but when he saw Daphne with a wand box in her hand, his face softened considerably.

"Found one already Daffy, impressive." he smiled.

"Daaaad, it's _Daphne._ There's people around." Daphne said, blushing at the nickname.

As Daphne's father payed for her wand, Hagrid suggested he take the twins to Florean Fortescue's for some celebratory ice-cream. They turned to leave, but Holly stopped short of the door and turned to the girl who had stood up to Ollivander for her.

"Do you...want to come with us?" Holly asked. "So I can thank you properly for helping me."

Daphne looked at her father pleadingly. He glanced at his daughter, and then at Holly. He smiled and nodded.

"I have some business at Madam Malkin's anyway." he admitted. "I'll meet you at Florean's in half an hour."

Daphne squealed with delight and ran to Holly, clutching her outstretched hand. They burst through the door and made to catch up with Hagrid and Harry.

"I loooooove Florean's! The Circe Spectacular is my favourite, you have to try it!" Daphne beamed. Holly nodded as Daphne dragged her to the counter.

_My first friend? Maybe she just likes ice-cream._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harry was surprised when the girl from the wand shop had come running up behind them, hand in hand with Holly. Her long, pale blonde hair streamed out behind her and her blue-grey eyes smiled in delight as they ran towards the ice-cream parlour. She was far from fat, but was certainly a healthier size than the skinny forms of him and his sister. She wore a dark green robe with gold embroidery. It was incredibly well made and looked like it was tailored just for her.

_A far cry from our ragged, old hand me downs._

Daphne had convinced them all to try something called a _Circe Spectacular_. It was delicious, but even better it caused all of their noses to transform into pig snouts at the first bite. They laughed raucously at their porcine features, which promptly changed back to normal when they finished the treat. Holly seemed especially delighted, now that the drama in the wand shop was finally over.

Daphne had certainly helped his sister in the wand shop. She had put Ollivander in his place when Holly needed it. He was upset with himself for not doing it, but it had all worked out in the end.

_I'm glad we met her._

Harry liked Daphne. She revealed she was from a magical family. Her father was involved in wizard fashion, which explained the quality of her robes. Her mother was an editor for _The Daily Prophet_ , the wizard newspaper Hagrid read. She told them what she could about Hogwarts, but admitted that she didn't know all that much, being the eldest of two sisters.

The best part about her was how well she got on with Holly. He and Daphne were friendly enough, but it was clear that the real friendship was between Daphne and his sister. Within twenty minutes they already had their own private jokes, they both shared the same dry sense of humour, and Daphne - like Holly - _loved_ cats. The two girls spent ten minutes fawning over the tiny thing, Hagrid sneezing the whole time.

_I'm with Hagrid. Ruddy cats!_

When her father had come to claim her Daphne had given all three a friendly kiss on the cheek and asked the twins to find her on the train. Harry hadn't given it a second thought at the time, but as they approached the archway leading back to _the Leaky Cauldron_ , he realised he had no idea what train she was talking about.

"Hagrid, should we know something about a train?" he asked.

"Blimey Harry, I almost fergot." Hagrid said, reaching into one of the countless pockets of his coat. "Yer gotta catch the train ter Hogwarts, leaves from King's Cross."

He handed them two tickets, which Harry quickly pocketed. He glanced at Holly, who was looking blissfully up at the clouds in the mid-afternoon sky. Harry didn't think he had _ever_ seen her this happy. It was wonderful, considering that a mere hour ago she was falling apart in the wand shop.

_Please stay Happy Sis._

After a few final farewells at the pub, they exited the doors and emerged back into the normal world. It was an instant change. Everyone was in a rush, oblivious to the magic that lay just a few feet away. Harry found himself pitying them, despite the fact that he had been the same a short while ago. They made their way back to the train station, having better luck getting tickets this time. He found himself nodding off during the train ride back to the Dursley's, dreaming of Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and - curiously - Daphne and Pansy.

They were nice dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, Diagon Alley done. Did you enjoy it? I try and respond to all feedback so if you have any questions let me know. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and especially those who have left feedback. You guys are the motivation for me to keep writing and I really appreciate it. Keep the feedback coming, positive or negative. We'll have met most of the main characters by the end of this chapter and so I'd like to hear your opinion on them. Who are your favourites? Which ones are you not liking? Let me know.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: The Journey**

_. _

_. _

“Nox! Leave my bloody owl alone!” Harry scolded the small cat, who was playfully pawing at the cage, receiving a peck on the foot when she strayed too close to the imperious owl.

 

Holly knew the cat had no desire to hurt Harry’s owl, it was just a game she was fond of playing. Though, in fairness, Holly wasn’t sure if it wasn’t more annoying than fun for the serious bird. The two animals had formed something of a bond over the last few weeks. More of a partnership than an actual friendship perhaps, the pair would take turns bringing rats back to the room to share. Holly thought it was a little disgusting the way they ate the little creatures, but it seemed to be helping the small cat come out of her shell. She no longer hid under the bed all day, and was starting to warm up to her and Harry. She had even taken to sleeping on Holly’s chest of a night. The cat was still wary of the rest of the family though, especially Dudley, who had kicked her the day after Holly brought her home.

 

“She’s just playing.”

 

“I know, but Hedwig’s trying to sleep.” Harry retorted.

 

Harry had named his owl Hedwig, after the name of a witch he had found in one their school books,  _ A History of Magic. _ Her brother had grown quite fond of Hedwig since they returned from Diagon Alley, though Holly thought it was a bit uptight for an owl. Holly had named Nox after something she had found in a school book also. In  _ The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One,  _ she happened upon a spell that extinguished the light from another spell,  _ Lumos. _ She didn’t know why, but it felt like the perfect name for the pitch black cat.

 

“Come on then Noxxy, let’s leave that grumpy old bird be.” cooed Holly, picking the small cat up and returning to the bed.

 

They were now both staying in Dudley’s second bedroom. Hagrid had taken Uncle Vernon into a separate room when they returned from Diagon Alley, and given him a rather stern talking to. The twins hadn’t been able to make out what was said, but the tone in Hagrid’s voice had been threatening. After he left, Uncle Vernon offered them this room to stay in, on the provision that they clear out all of Dudley’s old things. It wasn’t an easy job, as there was eleven years worth of abandoned toys and gadgets in there, but when they were done they were the owners of a shiny, new bedroom. An actual bedroom! They did still only have the one bed between them, but it was a double and they both fit on it very comfortably. Compared to the cupboard under the stairs, it was a palace.

 

_ I wonder how big the rooms at Hogwarts are. _

 

They would be leaving for their new school in the morning. They already had their things packed, though this wasn’t exactly difficult considering the only clothes they owned were two sets of hand-me-downs and three sets of robes. They had found two old suitcases when cleaning the room, and Aunt Petunia had allowed the twins to keep them. It was a rare display of kindness from their often waspish aunt, but it showed how much she cared for them, even if she had trouble expressing it at times.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually leaving tomorrow.” said Holly, sighing contentedly from the bed. “Have you figured out how we’re getting to the station yet?”

 

“Vernon’s going to take us.” Harry answered. “Well, he only grunted when I asked him, but I think it meant yes.”

 

_ Wow, it’s kind of Uncle Vernon to take us all the way into London. _

 

“They’ve been really nice to us lately. I think they’re coming around to the idea of us being magical.” Holly said, hopefully.

 

Harry shook his head at her slowly.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Hol, they’re just afraid of Hagrid.” he said, as if she was a little slow. “If it were up to them we’d still be locked in the cupboard.”

 

_ That’s….nonsense. _

 

“I never said they were perfect, but they really  _ have  _ changed.” she protested. “Aunt Petunia even chastised Dudley when he kicked Nox.”

 

Harry shook his head once more and gave her a pitying look.

 

“Believe what you want Hol, but I don’t plan on giving them a second thought once we leave.”

 

Frustrated at her inability to convince Harry, Holly picked up her book about potions and continued to read.

 

_ He talks like we’re never going to see them again. We’ll be back again in the Summer holidays. _

 

Her slight irritation toward Harry quickly faded as she became enthralled in the array of fantastic potions in the book. She had to admit that she didn’t really understand most of what was in their schoolbooks, but the thought that she would be learning it all very soon drained any traces of annoyance from her head. Just one more day. One more day and they’d be on the train to Hogwarts. One more day and they’d be surrounded by magic. One more day and they’d see Hagrid and Daphne again. They had their supplies, their tickets, and a lift to the station. They were really going. There was nothing standing in their way now.

.

.

.

.

Harry looked at the wall. On one side was a large sign with the number  _ nine  _ on it, on the other was a big number  _ ten. _ Unfortunately, their tickets were for platform  _ nine and three-quarters _ . He was starting to regret not looking at the tickets when Hagrid handed them over.

 

_ Bollocks, where’s the platform. _

 

The train was going to leave in ten minutes and they were no closer to finding it now than when they arrived. Holly was currently running up and down the platform, asking strangers if they knew the way. Judging by the laughs and dirty looks she was getting, Harry guessed she wasn’t having much luck. No one seemed to have ever heard of Hogwarts or platform nine and three-quarters. He was starting to wonder if he hadn’t dreamed the whole thing after all.

 

“Hey, you haven’t seen a little girl with red hair have you?”

 

Harry looked up to see a lanky, red haired boy with a rather large nose standing next to him. He was quite a bit taller than himself, though Harry guessed they were of a similar age. He looked distressed.

 

“No I’m sorry. I haven’t.” he replied, honestly.

 

“Bloody hell, where’s she gone. Mum’s having a fit.” the tall boy said, nodding toward a short, plump woman standing on the other side of the platform looking frantically up and down.

 

“You’re sister?” Harry asked, thankful for something to take his mind off the train.

 

“Yeah, barmy little nutter.” he said, rolling his eyes. “She’s gonna make us miss the train.”

 

The tall boy collapsed onto the bench next to Harry, sighing. Harry felt sympathy for the boy, though it was tempered somewhat by the fact that the boy at least knew where the train he was taking was.

 

“She’ll turn up.” Harry said, encouragingly.

 

“Yeah, well she better soon. The train leaves in…” the red-haired boy looked up at the big clock on the platform. “...eight minutes.”

 

_ Eight minutes.... _

 

Harry’s eyes went wide. His train left in eight minutes as well. Could this boy be going to Hogwarts too? Harry guessed there must be a lot of trains leaving at eleven o’clock, but since he was desperate, and he didn’t have any other ideas on how to get to the platform, he decided to ask.

 

“Are you going to...Hogwarts?”

 

“Yeah, you too then?” the tall boy replied, looking somewhat surprised at the mention of the school.

 

_ It’s a bloody miracle! _

 

“Yeah...well, we don’t know how to get to the platform is all.” Harry admitted.

 

“Oh, it’s right easy. Just gotta….wait... _ we? _ You with someone else?”

 

“Yeah, my sister. She’s around here somewhere looking for a way to get to the train.” Harry explained, looking around unsuccessfully for Holly.

 

_ Where’s she gone? _

 

“So we’re both missing sisters.” the boy chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’ll show you how get there when we find them both. Bloody girls, useless things. I’m Ron Weasley by the way.”

 

“I’m Harry.”

 

The two boys stood up and went in search of the two rogue females. Despite the extremely crowded station, it wasn’t long before they found them.

.

.

.

.

“I’m sure this is it.”

 

Holly watched as the small, freckled girl ran headlong at the solid wall once more. Unsurprisingly, she bounced back off, much the same as the last three times she tried. She had insisted she knew how to get to the platform, yet her efforts were not yielding any results. Holly liked the girl, but she was beginning to wonder if she actually knew what she was doing.

 

“Um...you said your mum was here. Maybe we should find her?” Holly suggested.

 

“She must have already went through.” the girl said, exasperated. “I’m sure this is the spot. The wall between platforms nine and ten. I came here last year.”

 

After asking countless people if they knew where platform nine and three-quarters was, most of whom though she was either stupid or trying to be funny, Holly had been ecstatic when this girl explained that she was headed there with her family. Unfortunately, when she had turned back around, her family had disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Ouch!”

 

The girl had once again crashed into the clearly solid wall. It had turned out her name was Ginny. The pair were very close in height, and Holly was excited by the prospect of meeting another new student. Ginny however, revealed that she had only just turned ten and as such wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts until next year. This left Holly feeling slightly self-conscious, wishing her body would hurry up and grow.

 

Not caring about the increasingly strange looks she was getting, Ginny threw herself at the wall once more. Holly couldn’t help but smile at the stubbornness of the fiery girl. She was determined to get through.

 

“What  _ are _ you doing you barmy little brat?”

 

A tall, gangly looking, red-haired boy was watching her, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“Ron!” Ginny screamed. “Where have you been? I can’t get onto the platform.”

 

“Wrong wall you berk. Come on it’s down here. Mum’s going mental.” the boy said.

 

“Well _ I  _ didn’t know!” Ginny scolded. “You all just left me! I was just trying to help Holly!”

 

Holly waved shyly at the boy, who had just noticed her. He returned her wave nervously, blushing slightly. Another figure emerged from the bustling crowd to stand next to the boy. It was Harry.

 

“That her then?” the boy croaked at Harry, his voice several octaves higher than it had been.

 

Harry nodded, trying not to laugh at the boys unfortunate tone.

 

“Yep, that’s her.” he said. “Hi Hol, Ron’s going to show us the way.”

 

“Oh, thanks Ron.” she said softly, before turning to the freckled girl. “Ginny, this is my brother Harry.”

 

Holly was surprised to see that the girl had completely frozen. Far from the confident, feisty girl she had been mere moments ago; she was now beet-red, mouth agape and eyes bulging. She came to her senses enough to give Harry a quick squeak of greeting, before darting off behind Ron. Holly couldn’t believe how different she seemed.

 

“Er...right then.” Harry said, bewildered. “Let’s get going before we miss the train.”

 

They made their way to another wall that looked identical to the one Ginny had been trying to jump through. They were greeted by a plump woman who turned out to be the pair’s mother. She was flickering between relief and fury as she hugged Ginny tightly, while scolding her for running off. Ginny appeared to want to protest, but it seemed she couldn’t manage to find the words in Harry’s presence.

 

“...and if you  _ ever _ run off like that again...oh I’m just so happy you’re safe. But you could have been kidnapped! I’ve never been so…”

 

_ I hope she’s not in too much trouble, it’s my fault. _

 

“Sorry Mrs. Weasley. She was trying to help me.” Holly admitted.

 

“Oh it’s not your fault dear. I’m just glad you’re both safe.” the woman said, putting her at ease. “Now come on, your brothers are already on the platform. Ron, why don’t you take Harry through. Ginny, you can go with Holly.”

 

Gathering their things, Ron and Harry made for the wall. They broke into a run at Ron’s suggestion, and disappeared into the wall. Holly was amazed. While the Weasley’s had explained what was going to happen, actually seeing it was difficult to comprehend. Even more astounding was the fact that no one on the platform seemed to have noticed.

 

“You ready?” Ginny asked, finally finding her voice.

 

_ Am I? _

 

Holly nodded and reached for the young girl’s outstretched hand.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” she said, quavering slightly.

 

Holly shut her eyes as they ran.

.

.

.

.

Holly opened her eyes as she and Ginny slowed down after coming through the wall. A huge crimson steam train sat idly next to a platform bustling with people. Hundreds of student were gathered here, saying goodbye to their parents, talking with their friends, and hanging out of the train’s windows. There were cats and owls everywhere, barely audible hoots and meows were mixed in with the roaring din of the crowd. Nox shuffled back towards the rear of her cage, clearly overwhelmed by the cacophony of the platform.

 

_ I know how you feel, it’s even more chaotic here than it was on the other side of the wall. _

 

“You finally made it then. The other prefects are already on board.” said a rather stuffy looking older boy. Judging by his red hair and freckles, he was another Weasley.

 

“Sorry Percy dear.” Mrs Weasley said apologetically as she walked onto the platform. “Ginny got lost.”

 

Ginny began to argue, but quickly trailed off as her eyes fell onto Harry.

 

“You mustn't go wandering off Ginny. You’ll never make it as a prefect if you can’t control yourself.” lectured Percy, earning an angry scowl from the girl. “I best be going, I’m up front. The prefects have two compartments to themselves.”

 

The boy strode away down the platform towards the front of the train. Holly thought it odd that he didn’t introduce himself to her and Harry, but she supposed he was in a rush.

 

“Oh, that’s right. He’s a prefect, I forgot.” said yet another red-haired boy Holly didn’t know, dramatically slapping his forehead. “I wish he’d remind us more often.”

 

“Now now Fred, Percy is very modest.” said another boy, who looked exactly the same as the one who just spoke. “He wouldn’t want to boast.”

 

Harry laughed at their lampooning of the prefect. This drew the attention of the identical boys.

 

“Who’s this then?” one of the boys asked, curiously. “Another firstie?”

 

“Fred and George, this is Harry…” Mrs Weasley explained. “...and his sister Holly. Yes, it’s their first time.”

 

“More twins!” cheered Fred, or possibly George. “We’ll teach you everything we know!” said the other.

 

“You will do no such thing!” ordered Mrs Weasley. “ _ Please _ be good this year, and stop making fun of Percy. He worked hard to become a prefect. Maybe if you actually took school seriously instead of acting like fools…”

 

“We resent that mother. We’re  _ very  _ serious about our foolishness.”

 

“It’s  _ not _ funny!” she screamed, throwing up her hands in exasperation. “And take care of Ron.”

 

“Don’t worry. Ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.” one of the Weasley twins said with a wry smile.

 

Ron started to blush again and Holly couldn’t suppress a giggle. She couldn’t remember ever meeting anyone as quick witted as these two.

  
“See, the midget thinks we’re funny.” 

 

Holly felt herself blushing this time. Their jokes didn’t seem quite as humorous when directed at her. Harry didn’t seem to feel this way however as he burst out laughing.

 

“So does Specky.”

 

“That is  _ enough _ you two.” the twins mother commanded. “I’ve never been so embarrassed, what will Harry and Holly think of us? In any case, you better get going the train will be leaving any minute. It was lovely to meet you two.” she said, smiling to Harry and Holly.

 

They all said their goodbyes to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The older woman was starting to tear up and Ginny looked downcast. Holly thanked the girl for trying to help her and they shared a warm hug. They left the two and made for the train, picking their way through the crowded platform. Students were piling into the carriages now as the train prepared to depart. Holly was admiring the intricate lettering on the side of the engine which read  _ Hogwarts Express _ , when a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks came running up to them.

 

“There you are you two, check this out.” he said, holding up a large box.

 

He lifted the lid slightly and an enormous, hairy leg slipped out. It was undoubtedly a spider’s leg, but far too big. Holly recoiled at the glimpse of the terrifying creature and the boy snapped the lid shut again, laughing. Glancing over, she saw that Ron had taken a step back also, a look of pure fear on his face.

 

“Oh are the ickle firsties scared of Lee’s friendly spider.” George mocked.

 

_ YES! _

 

“N..No.” Ron said, unconvincingly.

 

This drew a raucous laugh from the three older boys.

 

“It’s awight Ronnie. Why don’t you give him a wittle pat. He’s a weally nice spider once you get to know him.” said Fred.

 

“Shut up.” Ron moaned, causing the boys to laugh once more.

 

“Come on you two, I want to scare the Slytherins with it.” Lee said, urging the older twins toward the train.

 

“Okay.” the twins said in unison. “You’ll be right with Harry and Holly won’t you Ronniekins?”

 

Fred and George ran off with Lee before Ron could answer. Judging by the relieved expression he was sporting, he was glad to see them go. The three of them walked up the train looking for a spare compartment, but they all seemed to be taken. Holly was wondering if they would find anywhere to sit as they approached the back of the train, when a familiar voice called out to them.

 

_ Daphne! _

 

“Holly! Harry! Where have you been, I’ve been waiting for ages.”

 

Daphne was leaning out of a window, shouting at them above the clamour of the station.

 

“Come on, I saved you seats!” she announced, and they made their way for the door.

.

.

.

.

“Harry!”

 

Daphne embraced him as Harry opened the compartment door. Hedwig gave a hoot of annoyance as her cage was bumped slightly by the excited girl. It was nice to see a familiar face after meeting so many new people in quick succession.

 

“Hi Daphne.” Harry said, with a broad smile.

 

He found a place to store his suitcase and Hedwig’s cage before taking a seat. Holly and Daphne both squealed with delight as they reunited for the first time since Diagon Alley. After a long hug, Harry found a place for his sister’s suitcase and the two girls sat down, Holly’s cat resting in it’s cage on her lap. The train began to lurch into motion.

 

“It’s so good to see you again!” Daphne beamed. “Where have you been? I waited for you on the platform but I couldn’t see you anywhere.”

 

“We had a bit of trouble finding the train.” Holly admitted.

 

Someone cleared their throat at the compartment’s doorway. Ron was still standing there, looking anxious. Harry guessed he wasn’t sure if he was allowed in.

 

“Oh sorry.” Holly said, apologetically. “This is Daphne, she’s a friend.”

 

They greeted each other awkwardly. Ron was still standing in the doorway, not sure what to do.

 

“Come in Ron, don’t leave me alone with two girls.” Harry insisted, knowing that Daphne and Holly would spend most of their time talking about cats.

 

The tall boy lumbered in and sat next to Harry. He sat quietly, still seeming put off by the two girls. After a moment, Daphne returned to the previous conversation.

 

“I’m glad I found you. Some bint called Pansy Parkinson asked me to sit with her and two other girls. You should have seen how angry she got when I said no, it was priceless.”

 

“Oh, you met Harry’s  _ girlfriend _ .” Holly teased.

 

Harry groaned as Daphne and Ron both turned to him, looking at him quizzically. Harry felt a flush beginning to creep onto his face and he began to explain, getting more flustered by the minute. Holly seemed to be enjoying his discomfort as she was laughing silently at him out of the view of the other two.

 

_ Thanks Sis. _

 

“So you  _ don’t _ like her?” Daphne asked, looking a little relieved.

 

“No! I mean...I don’t really know her. She seemed okay to me, but she’s  _ not _ my girlfriend.”

 

“Well...good. She’s a right trollop.” Daphne said, emphatically. “Hey you brought your cat Holly! Can I have a pat?”

 

Harry was happy for the change in subject, though he still groaned inwardly as the conversation turned, as expected, to cats. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window as the girls began admiring the small, black feline. How they could get so worked up over a silly cat when they had a magnificent owl like Hedwig sitting next to them was beyond him.

 

_ Ruddy cats. _

 

“She’s still really small. What did you name her?” asked Daphne.

 

“Nox” Holly answered. “She seems to like you, it took me weeks before she did that to me.”

 

The cat was rubbing it’s face on Daphne’s fingers through the cage. The blonde girl asked if she could pat it, and a minute later the cat was out, sitting contentedly on her lap. Harry had to admit he was surprised to see the cat so calm around someone it had only seen once before. He reached up through Hedwig's cage and gave her a pat on the wing. The magnificent owl gave a hoot of protest and pecked him, before going back to sleep. The two girls laughed at him as he sucked on his finger to drive away the pain. To his surprise Ron, who had been silent up until now, chuckled as well.

 

“Not as friendly as the cat.” he said, reaching out to pat Nox.

 

To Harry’s amazement, the cat hissed at him and attempted to scratch his hand. The cat was usually more scared than violent, always preferring to hide than attack. Ron pulled his hand away quickly and cowered back in his seat.

 

“Nox! Why did you do that!” Holly scolded, putting the cat back in it’s cage. “Sorry, that’s not like her.”

 

“You okay?” Harry asked a truly stunned Ron.

 

“Yep.” he answered in a high pitched voice, before clearing his throat. “Y..Yeah, didn’t get me.”

 

“Wow, she certainly isn’t frightened anymore is she.” Daphne laughed.

 

“No, she’s still normally very timid, especially around new people. She hid at the back of her cage the whole time at the station.”

 

A look of understanding slowly came onto Ron’s face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large rat. It must have been sleeping in his pocket and didn’t wake as Ron placed it on his lap. The cat slammed into the door of the cage, extending its claw through the bars trying to get at the sleeping rat. Holly turned the cage around so Nox couldn’t see it anymore and she settled down at once.

 

“Must’ve been after Scabbers.” Ron concluded. “I forgot he was in my pocket.”

 

The two girls flinched at the sight of the ugly rodent.

 

“ _ Why  _ did you have a rat in your pocket?” Daphne asked, disgusted.

 

“It’s my brother Percy’s old pet.” Ron explained, slightly abashed. “He gave him to me when he got his new owl. He’s completely useless, just sleeps all the time. I wish I got an owl too, but my parents couldn’t aff...er, but I got Scabbers instead.”

 

The girls calmed down somewhat, though they still looked repulsed by the fat rat.

 

“Why did your brother get a rat?” Harry asked, genuinely curious. “He doesn’t seem like the type.”

 

“I don’t really know.” Ron admitted after a lengthy pause. “We’ve had him for ages though, as long as I can remember. Maybe he wanted one as a kid?”

 

_ That’s one old rat. How long do they usually live again? _

 

The old rat continued to sleep as the train rattled on down the line. They had made it out of London now, and Harry watched out of the window as fields full of cows zoomed by. Ron started up a conversation about a sport called Quidditch. When the twins confessed that they had never heard of it before, a shocked Ron began to explain it to them, with Daphne adding tidbits of information as he spoke. The game was played on broomsticks and seemed to be somewhat like football, if football was played in the sky with four balls. Harry didn’t really understand the rules, even after Ron explained them, but Ron and Daphne seemed to be fans. Ron stated proudly that he supported the Chudley Cannons, a Quidditch team in the British League.

 

“The Chudley Cannons!” Daphne cried, astonished. “When was the last time they won a game?”

 

“They’ve just been in bad form.” Ron said defensively. “It doesn’t matter, they have a strong history. Who do you support anyway?”

 

“The Wimbourne Wasps.” she said, triumphantly. “I have all my life. I remember when I was five, my aunt gave me an Appleby Arrow’s robe for Christmas. I was so angry, I changed the colours to yellow and black somehow. Mum said it was the first time I ever used magic.”

 

“Must be something about Quidditch.” Ron laughed. “When I was three my brother Bill caught me flying around my room on a broom. Apparently it was just an ordinary old broom for sweeping, I must have levitated it or something. I think that was when I first used magic too.”

 

They all laughed at the thought of a three year old Ron careening around his room on an enchanted broom. After they had calmed down, Ron asked Harry when his first time was. It took Harry a long time to come up with an answer. He had never really kept track of the strange things that always seemed to happen around him. He racked his brain, trying to remember the earliest odd occurrence he could think of.

 

“Um...well...I think I remember a time when I was four or five.” he said, still trying to recall the event. “Our cousin Dudley was trying to chase us and we hid in the cupboard. I think I must have sealed the door shut, because he couldn’t open it.”

 

“Oh yeah, I think I remember that.” Holly recalled.

 

“Wow, he chased you into a cupboard, what a prat.” Daphne said. “I hope you weren’t in there too long.”

 

_ Way too long. _

 

“What about you Hol?” asked Daphne. 

 

“A few weeks ago a boy called Piers tried to k…” Holly stopped, glancing nervously at Harry. “Er...well I knocked him over without touching him.”

 

_ He tried to kick her!? The bastard. _

 

“Nice story Holly.” Daphne laughed. “But what about your  _ first _ time?”

 

“Oh, that  _ was  _ my first time.” Holly admitted.

 

Ron gasped and shook his head in disbelief. Daphne’s initial look of shock slowly morphed into what appeared to be a pitying expression. Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on. They were acting like Holly had some sort of horrible disease. Did it really matter when her first time was? It wasn’t like he had ever  _ tried _ to do magic before, it just happened. He was about to say something, when Ron spoke up.

 

“Bloody Hell.” he said, drawing out the words to convey his amazement. “I’ve never heard of it happening so late. Are you sure you’re a witch, or are you just having us on?”

 

Holly stared down at her feet as she shook her head. Harry could tell that doubt had crept back into her head again, despite the overwhelming evidence that she was indeed a witch. He looked at Ron incredulously, unable to believe that such thoughtless words had escaped his lips.

 

“She  _ is  _  a witch.” he said, defiantly.

 

“Yeah, shut it you ginger wanker.” Daphne spat, clearly as upset with Ron as Harry was himself. “I saw her levitate a chair, she definitely  _ can _ do magic.”

 

Ron looked taken aback by the dressing down he had just received. He held his arms up, as if to surrender, and stammered out an apology.

 

“I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...it just came out.”

 

“It’s okay.” Holly said softly, sniffling slightly. “I’ll be fine once we get there, and if I’m not any good I’ll just cheat off of Harry.”

 

She smiled up at Harry, giggling. He thought that her eyes still looked quite a bit less amused than sad. He knew she’d be great, he just wished she would believe it too. She had always been better than him at school, he couldn’t see why Hogwarts would be any different.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be the one copying  _ you  _ Sis.” Harry smiled.

 

“I think we all just need to practice. Get our confidence up.” Daphne stated, firmly. “I brought a book of rather nasty jinxes. I’ve been wanting to try them out. Ron will let us test them on him when we get there,  _ won’t you _ Ron.”

 

Daphne smirked at the red-haired boy, who just shrugged, still looking embarrassed by his previous comments. Daphne appeared to be relishing the opportunity to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. It didn’t seem as though she liked him very much, even before his gaff. Harry himself wasn’t sure how he felt about the boy. He had quite liked Ron at first, despite his awkwardness. He was one of the first boys he’d ever met that hadn’t seemed like a total berk. Harry had hoped that he may have met his first actual  _ mate _ , but he was less sure after his careless words toward his sister. At least he seemed to be regretting it.

 

_ I hope he doesn’t turn out to be yet another total git. _

.

.

.

.

Ron sat quietly as the train sped on towards Hogwarts. Holly seemed to have perked up after the incident, and was now listening intently to Daphne’s rambling about her family. He hadn’t meant to upset Holly, he was just surprised. He really hadn’t ever heard of a wizard performing their first magic at such a late age, but he supposed questioning if she was actually a witch  _ was  _ a bit thoughtless. He’d never been good at talking to girls and he probably never would be.

 

_ Bloody girls with their feelings. How are you meant to know what’s going to upset them and what’s not? _

 

Holly kept glancing at him awkwardly, as Daphne continued her story. She didn’t seem angry at him, just uncomfortable. Daphne was shooting him looks as well, though hers were clearly hostile, her eyes narrowing whenever they found him. Ron decided she was an absolute cow. If she hadn’t got all riled up over nothing he wouldn’t be sitting here, not trusting himself to speak. It’s not like he said anything bad about  _ her _ , why was she so angry? The worst part was that Harry was completely ignoring him. He was making a point of looking out the window. Much like his sister, he didn’t seem angry at him, it was more like he wasn’t sure what to make of him. Ron had never been good at making friends, but it seemed like he would be arriving at Hogwarts with one after his chance meeting with Harry.

 

_ Looks like you’ve gone and stuffed it up already Ron, nice job. _

 

While Daphne seemed to be naught but a bitch, the twins were more of a mystery. He guessed they must be muggle-born, considering they seemed to know nothing about the wizarding world. Yet, he was sure he’d heard the names  _ Harry _ and  _ Holly _ before, but he couldn’t think of where. Ron was distracted from his pondering by the sound of the compartment door opening.

 

“Anything off the cart, dears?” asked a woman wheeling a snack cart in the corridor.

 

The others sprang to their feet at once and made their way to the cart. Ron shook his head and pulled the sandwich he’d brought out of his pocket. Dry corned-beef again, his mum always forgot he hated it. He wasn’t a fussy eater, but he couldn’t stand corned-beef. For some reason she always packed it for him. He took a bite of it and almost wretched, wishing he had the money to buy his lunch off the cart like the others.

 

_ I hate being poor. _

 

The others returned carrying handfuls of treats. It seemed like the twins had bought a bit of everything. Ron couldn’t help but stare covetously at the pile of sweets as he took another bite of his horrible sandwich. Holly caught his look of avarice and smiled at him nervously.

 

“You...want some?”

 

Ron certainly  _ did _ want some, but the glare of warning he received from Daphne gave him pause. He didn’t fancy getting yelled at again and he did still have his sandwich, even if it did taste like he was eating cardboard. He shook his head.

 

“Thanks, but I’ve got my sandwich.”

 

“Oh…” she said, sounding disappointed. “Okay then.”

 

_ Bloody hell, I’ve said the wrong thing again. _

 

Ron saw that Harry was watching his sister as her smile faded. The compartment was silent for a long moment, until Harry spoke, as if coming to a decision.

 

“Go on mate, we’ll never eat all of this.”

 

_ They want to share with me now? What the hell is going on!? I can’t keep track. _

 

“You...sure?” he asked cautiously.

 

“ _ Yes,  _ you big numpty!” Holly said, her smile reforming. “Eat something already!”

 

“Er...okay. Thanks.”

 

Ron reached for a Pumpkin Pasty, ignoring Daphne’s snort of derision. He threw his sandwich aside as he took the first bite. Compared to the almost inedible sandwich, it was bliss.

 

“What are these Daph?” Holly asked the nasty blonde girl, pointing at a box of brightly coloured beans.

 

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.” she replied, grimacing. “I got a rotten-fish flavoured one once. Just looking at them makes me feel sick now.”

 

Holly giggled and passed them all, including a protesting Daphne, a small bean. She cheered after eating what turned out to be a watermelon flavoured bean. Harry and Ron both grimaced at the taste of lemon and pepper respectively, though Ron thought it could have been worse. Indeed, it  _ was  _ worse for Daphne, who coughed and spluttered after eating a sour milk flavoured bean. Ron found this quite amusing.

 

“These aren’t real frog are they?” Harry asked him, holding up a chocolate frog.

 

“Nah, they just look like frogs.” he answered. “But see what the card is.”

 

Harry pulled out the card to reveal Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. As an avid collector of Chocolate Frog cards, Ron had hundreds of Dumbledores. It was one of the most common cards there was.

 

_ They all seem to be Dumbledore. _

 

“So this is Dumbledore.” Harry said, enthralled at the waving wizard.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got loads of him. I’m still missing Agrippa and Ptolemy though.” he sighed, longingly.

 

“You  _ still _ collect Chocolate frog cards?” Daphne laughed, derisively. “What are you, eight?”

 

Ron felt himself turning red and sunk back into his seat. It seemed that everything he said offended the stupid blonde bint. What was wrong with collecting cards anyway? Loads of people did it, even adults. He could feel the anger rising within him. He had been trying to ignore her barbs but he wasn’t sure if he could take any more. He opened his mouth to tell her what he thought of her, but was interrupted.

 

“Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?” asked a short, chubby boy from behind the half-opened compartment door.

 

_ He brought a toad! Well I guess it’s only a bit worse than bringing a rat. _

 

They all shook their heads.

 

“He keeps escaping. Gran’s going to kill me if I don’t find him.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. What’s his name?” Holly asked.

 

“Neville...I mean Trevor...I’m Neville.” the boy babbled.

 

“Hi Neville.” she said, chuckling at him in a friendly way. “I’m Holly. I hope he’s okay. Do you want a  _ chocolate  _ toad while you wait for him to come back?”

 

“R..Really? Thanks!” he stammered, taking the chocolate frog from Holly. “Hey, I got Agrippa! I’ve been missing him.”

 

_ Un-bloody-believable. _

 

Holly introduced Neville to the rest of them, the boy greeting them all in turn nervously. The boy lingered in the doorway for some time, chatting skittishly with the small, black-haired girl. It was strange watching the two timid students talk. They spoke of nothing of importance and there were long, wordless gaps in the conversation. Oddly enough, the pair seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. Ron turned back to Harry and started explaining the merits of the other sweets he had yet to try, when Scabbers moved slightly on his lap. The rat looked up at Neville, then put his head down and went back to sleep.

 

_ I wish he was more exciting. All he does is sleep. _

 

“I thought he might actually be going to  _ do  _ something then.” Ron moaned to Harry. “He’s so boring. Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, but it didn’t work. I’ll show you.”

 

Ron reached into his trunk and found his wand. It was battered, scratched, chipped and the unicorn-hair core was starting to poke out at the end. He wished his parents could have afforded to buy him his own wand, but instead he had Charlie’s old one. It seemed everything he had was owned by one of his brothers at some point. He didn’t blame his parents for their lack of wealth. He knew it must cost a lot to raise so many kids, but he couldn’t stop himself from wishing they had more money. He raised his wand and found Harry, and surprisingly Daphne, watching him eagerly. Holly was still talking squirrelly with Neville.

 

“Neville, have you found Trevor yet?” a bossy voice asked from the corridor just as he was about to attempt the spell.

 

“N..not yet Hermione.” Neville admitted.

 

A girl appeared at Neville’s side. She had large front teeth, and a huge mass of bushy, brown hair that seemed out of proportion to the rest of her body. Ron saw that she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. Her eyes lit up when she spotted him with his wand raised.

 

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it then.” she demanded. Ron felt a bit anxious as the five other students stared at him expectantly.

 

“Er…” he said, before clearing his throat and waving his wand. “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.”

 

_ Nothing. _

 

“Well, that was a dud.” Daphne snorted.

 

“Are you sure that’s a  _ real _ spell?” asked the girl called Hermione. “It’s not very good is it?”

 

Ron felt himself growing red once more. He had only meant to show Harry that the spell didn’t work, not put on a show for the rest of them. He listened absently as the bushy-haired girl droned on about her muggle family and how good  _ she _ was with spells. She was talking very fast and he was having difficulty taking it all in. Looking around the compartment, he saw that the others were having similar problems.

 

_ Blimey, is she ever going to stop and take a breath? _

 

“I’ve learned all our course books by heart, of course. I just hope it will be enough.” Ron heard her say, making him feel slightly worried as he had hardly even opened his.

 

“You’ve memorised them  _ all!?”  _ Daphne asked, incredulously. “You’ll be in Ravenclaw for sure.”

 

Hermione paused, raising a finger to her chin, thinking.

 

“Well, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad, but I hope I’m in Gryffindor. I’ve been asking around, and It sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore was in it. Do any of you know what house you’ll be in?”

 

She was looking directly at Ron, apparently desiring him to answer first. The other eyes in the compartment turned to him as well, it was a bit off putting.

 

“Well…” he started, trying to put words together at short notice. “...My whole family’s been in Gryffindor. I don’t know what they’d say if I wasn’t either. Imagine if I was put in Slytherin.”

 

“And what’s wrong with Slytherin?” Daphne asked, affronted. “My father was in Slytherin, he said it was a good house. As long as I’m not in Hufflepuff I’ll be happy though. I hear that’s where all the rejects go.”

 

_ That explains a lot. She’s a Slytherin. _

 

“I bet I’m in Hufflepuff.” Neville moaned.

 

“Me too.” Holly echoed.

 

“Now, now. There’s nothing wrong with any of the houses. They all have a rich history dating back over a thousand years, when four wizards…”

 

Mercifully, the train began slowing down before she could go into what sounded like a lecture on the history of Hogwarts. Ron hoped that whatever house he was put in, the bossy know-it-all and the blonde bint weren’t in it.

 

“Oh, I think the train is slowing down. We must be getting close now.” Hermione concluded. “Come on Neville, maybe your toad made it’s way back to your compartment. And you lot better put your school robes on, I expect we’ll be there shortly.”

 

Ron didn’t much like being ordered around by a girl he’d just met, she sounded a bit like his mum. He had to admit that she was right though, it did seem like they were nearly there. The girl turned around swiftly and strode off, with Neville following sullenly behind her.

 

_ Are all the girls at Hogwarts as ridiculous as this lot? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“She was a weird one wasn’t she?” Daphne whispered as the bossy girl left. “Seemed more like a teacher than a student.”

 

“She was a bloody nutter.” Ron muttered.

 

Daphne didn’t like agreeing with the red-haired boy, she was still angry at him for upsetting Holly, but Hermione  _ was  _ quite odd. Daphne wasn’t sure whether the girl was being boastful with her knowledge, or if she just didn’t know any better. Either way, she felt a little bit intimidated by how much the girl already knew. She hoped this wasn’t the norm at Hogwarts. Daphne had skimmed through her school books before coming, but no one had mentioned the need to _ memorise _ them.

 

“Well in any case, we probably  _ should _ put our robes on.” Daphne admitted.

 

The four of them stood, and started rummaging through their luggage for their school robes. Daphne soon found hers, and held it up to inspect. While it was fitted well and her father had told her that Madam Malkin made good quality clothes, the robes were awfully bland. She was used to wearing the finest robes in the country, the same ones they wore in France or Italy, not this plain black garb.

 

_ I guess it will just take some getting used to. _

 

She put the robes down again and looked up to see a sight she wasn’t expecting. Harry had taken his shirt off, and was trying to figure out how to put his robes on. She was surprised at how skinny the boy was without his clothes on. His baggy, old shirt had hidden it somewhat up until this point, but he almost looked unhealthy. Daphne realised she must have been staring at Harry for several seconds, and tore her gaze away to see Holly halfway through taking her dress off.

 

“W..What are you doing!” Ron screamed, in a comically high pitched voice.

 

Holly stopped, her head fully covered by the half-removed dress. The hem had come midway up her thigh, and Ron was staring in horror at Holly’s bare legs, his mouth wide open. He was breathing rather heavily and looked like he was about to faint. Holly had always seemed somewhat reserved to Daphne. She was shocked that the small girl would take her clothes off so readily in front of a boy she’d just met.

 

“Um...better put that back on Holly, before Ron has a heart attack.” Daphne said, and the dress promptly slipped back over Holly’s body, revealing a sheepish face. “I thought the boys might wait outside while we change.”

 

“Oh...sorry. It’s just...me and Harry…” she started, trying to find words.

 

“We..er..we get dressed together all the time. We didn’t think. Sorry.” Harry finished, quickly putting his shirt back on. “Come on Ron, we’ll wait outside.”

 

It took Ron quite some time to regain enough of his senses to stand up and walk through the compartment’s door. Holly looked hugely embarrassed, and Daphne couldn’t help but laugh at her expense once the boys had left.

 

“You two are absolutely barmy, you know that?” chortled Daphne. “Did you see the look on that prat’s face. I thought he was going to piss himself.”

 

Daphne undressed as the petite black-haired girl shook her head.

 

“I didn’t mean to, I just wasn’t thinking.” she said, holding her hand up to her face. “Oh god, what’s he going to think of me?”

 

“Probably that you’re a tart.” Daphne smirked. “But who cares what  _ he _ thinks.”

 

Holly cringed at her words as she undressed again. Daphne found herself staring at a Potter’s body once more. She thought Harry was skinny, but his sister was nothing but skin and bones. Her legs were like sticks when not hidden beneath her oversized dress. Her ribs were clearly visible under her skin and her hips were very thin. The girl looked like she hadn’t had a decent meal in months. Daphne couldn’t understand why the famous Harry Potter and his sister would look so malnourished, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask.

 

“Practicing for  _ Neville _ by any chance?” Daphne asked knowingly, trying to distract herself from the sorry state of the girl’s body.

 

“Wh..what do you mean?” Holly choked, the colour returning to her face.

 

“ _ Nothing. _ ” Daphne said, sarcastically. “I’m sure you were talking to him for so long because you were really interested in his toad.”

 

“Shut up, I was!” the small girl responded, sounding affronted but flashing a shy smile. “I just wanted to help him find it is all.”

 

_ You’re too cute Hol. _

 

“Is that what they call it,  _ finding the toad _ ?”

 

“You’re the worst.” Holly said, slapping her playfully on the arm.

 

“I know.” Daphne said, smiling proudly.

 

The pair slipped their robes over their heads and opened the door. The boys went inside the compartment while the girls waited outside. Ron made sure to look anywhere but in Holly’s direction as they swapped positions, evidently still bewildered by the situation. As their compartment door shut, another one opened further down the carriage and three girls emerged. Daphne groaned as she noticed that one of them was Pansy Parkinson, the girl who had asked her to sit with them at the start of the journey. Pansy noticed her and began walking in her direction. The two other girls weren’t far behind, one big and bulky, the other tall and wiry.

 

“Well hello there Miss I’m-Too-Good-To-Sit-With-Me.” Pansy snarled. “Is this who you chose instead of me? The Potter runt?”

 

Holly slunk back at Pansy’s harsh description of her. Daphne didn’t understand why the girl was so offended that she didn’t sit with her, but she had no patience for it.

 

“I already told you I was meeting someone. Stop taking it personally.” Daphne rebuked.

 

“She’s just using you to get close to your brother you know.” Pansy suggested to Holly, after a short pause. “You don’t really think she’s your  _ friend  _ do you?”

 

_ Ugh, go away already. _

 

“Sod off Pansy.” Daphne sighed. “We don’t want to hear your nonsense.”

 

“See, she doesn’t even deny it.” laughed Pansy. “She doesn’t care about  _ you _ Holly. Do yourself a favour and stay away from her.”

 

“Sh...She  _ is _ my friend! Go away.” Holly squeaked, possibly trying to sound threatening.

 

_ You get her Holly. I’m sure she’s shivering with fear on the inside. _

 

“Oh, the little mouse speaks!” Pansy cried, mockingly. “You really are gullible, you know that?”

 

“Seriously. Sod. Off.” Daphne warned, growing very tired of the girl.

 

“Why don’t you make us?” Pansy’s laughing stopped, but her smile grew wider as she nodded at the girls behind. “Millicent and Tracey would break you in half.”

 

The girls stood staring at each other. Daphne tried her best to maintain her air of defiance, but she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. She and Pansy seemed to be about the same size, and the other two girls were quite a bit larger - especially Millicent, who was built like a troll. As for Holly, she doubted the small girl would be much use in a fight. Daphne was considering whether or not to surprise Pansy with a quick slap to the face, when the compartment door opened behind them.

 

“Harry! It’s so good to see you again!” Pansy fawned, putting on a friendly facade. “I was hoping we might find each other.” She winked at him.

 

“Oh, hi Pansy.” Harry said, smiling broadly at the horrible girl. “What are you doing out here?”

 

_ Being a bitch. _

 

“Oh, just catching up with your lovely sister and her friend.” she beamed. “I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to get my luggage, I think we’re almost there.”

 

“Er, good. I mean...maybe I’ll see you later?” Harry said, staring at her dumbly.

 

“Definitely.” she replied, shooting him another wink.

 

Daphne felt herself relax as the three girls turned and walked back down the corridor. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be the only incident she would have with Pansy.

 

“See, I told you she wasn’t that bad.” Harry said, happily.

 

_ How could he not see through that pathetic act? _

 

“She’s a slag.” Daphne stated.

 

“Sure is.” agreed Holly.

 

Harry just shook his head at them and invited them back into the compartment, all of them now wearing their school robes. A voice echoed through the train, letting them know they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, and to leave their luggage on board. The train was travelling quite slowly now and a few minutes later it was screeching noisily into the station. They got up and made their way to the doors, struggling against the crowds of other students all trying to get onto the platform. The cold night air was a stark contrast to the pleasant warmth of the train. Unsure of what to do next, the four of them looked around for some instruction while the droves of older students bustled purposefully toward their destinations. A loud voice boomed above the noise of the platform and they all turned to face the source of the clamour.

  
“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your feedback. I really want to hear it. Next chapter we finally get to go to Hogwarts! About bloody time.


	7. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here we are, the sorting at last. I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> .
> 
> I've been wondering if it may be better to complete the first book before posting lately. I'm not sure if a chapter every couple of weeks is really enough to sink your teeth into. Would you guys prefer me to finish it up so you can binge read the rest of the first book all at once? Or do you like the regular updates and a chance to give me feedback as I write? I haven't decided on what to do yet so let me know what you think. As always critiques are welcome and encouraged.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Sorting  


.

.

_ Hagrid! _

 

Harry’s face lit up upon seeing the giant of a man. He looked across to his sister and found that she was as excited as he was to see Hagrid again. It had been a month since they last saw him and Harry was eager to talk to a familiar face. The large man spotted them in the crowd and gave them a warm smile, beckoning them roughly with his hands. Most of the older students had now departed the platform, leaving the first years lingering. Hagrid let out another bellowing roar, summoning the young students to him. Harry and Holly rushed forward to greet their friend, Daphne and Ron following behind. Harry noticed most of the other first years seemed to be wary of Hagrid, eyeing him cautiously. Their fears were unfounded, as Harry well knew; The great bear was one of the friendliest people he had ever met.

 

“Harry! Holly! Yeh make it ‘ere alright?” Hagrid asked, beaming down at them.

 

“Hagrid! Yeah, well we had a bit of trouble finding the platform but we managed.” Harry replied, grinning up at the man.

 

“Blimey! I fergot ter tell yeh about the platform.” Hagrid realised. “I keep fergettin’ yeh live with those ruddy muggles.”

 

“It’s okay Hagrid, Ron showed us the way.” Holly said, giving the Hagrid’s leg a hug.

 

Hagrid’s gaze found it’s way to the tall, red-haired boy behind them. Looking behind him, Harry noticed that Ron was clearly uneasy with Hagrid, flinching as the big man reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“Fine job there Ron. Dumbledore would ‘ave had me head if the twins didn’t make it.”

 

“N..No problem.” Ron said, seeming to relax a little at Hagrid’s appreciation.

 

Hagrid nodded and turned his attention to the other member of their small group.

 

“And Daphne! I thought I’d be seein’ yeh again. Thick as thieves you and Holly aren't yeh.”

 

“Hi Hagrid. Why are you here?” Daphne asked, curiously.

 

Hagrid seemed to remember what he was there to do, and looked at the rest of students around him, all waiting for direction. With an apologetic look at the four of them, Hagrid turned to the larger group and boomed for them to come to him.

 

“Firs’ years! Any more of yeh? This way, mind yer step. Firs’ years, follow me!”

 

The first years all scrambled after Hagrid, who had just strode off the station and onto a dirt path. The path was incredibly dark, lit only by the small oil lamp that Hagrid was carrying. It was also quite steep and Harry felt certain that he would stumble into the darkness on either side of the path if it continued for long. Thankfully, a short while later Hagrid announced that they would soon get a glimpse of Hogwarts and sure enough, around the next bend the path opened onto a clearing on the shore of a vast lake. On the other side of the water sat an enormous castle, perched atop a mountain. The moon hung full in the sky, hovering above the spires and turrets, illuminating the picturesque scene.

 

_ It’s like something out of a fairy tale. _

 

There were gasps and sighs of wonder. He found that one of them was escaping his lips as he looked up at the impossibly beautiful sight. He felt Holly squeeze his hand tightly as she let out a quiet giggle of delight.

 

“A bit nicer than Stonewall I reckon.” she whispered, causing Harry to chuckle in agreement.

 

“No more ‘n four to a boat.” Hagrid called, gesturing toward a fleet of small boats sitting on the shore of the lake.

 

Harry and Holly made for a boat and climbed into the front seat, Daphne claiming one of the seats behind them. Daphne sighed discontentedly as Ron found the seat next to her. None of the boats seemed to have oars and Harry wondered how they were going to move, but once all the first years had found a place they all set off across the lake in unison, seemingly moving of their own accord.

 

“Do you have to sit so close? Move over.” Daphne spat at Ron, shattering the serene beauty of the majestic boat ride.

 

“I’m over as far as I can go.” Ron shot back. “Do you really think I’d sit any closer to you than I have to?”

 

“Jump out then, you long-legged git.”

 

_ I wish they wouldn’t fight. It’s driving me nuts. _

 

While Harry understood why Daphne was angry at Ron, he couldn’t help but feel like she was being a bit harsh on him. Holly seemed to have already forgiven Ron, as she usually did. Harry had forgiven Ron in turn, though he  _ was _ still a little worried that Ron would turn out to be a total prat. Daphne however, seemed to be holding a grudge and hadn’t let up on him since his gaff on the train.

 

_ I wonder if she’ll ever let it go? _

 

Ron and Daphne continued to bicker as they approached the cliff on which the castle stood. With a sudden shout of warning from Hagrid, they all ducked their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy and into a dark cave. They sat in silence as they drifted along a pitch-black tunnel, finally arriving sometime later at a dimly lit underground harbour.

 

_ What a way to arrive! We must be right underneath the castle. _

 

Harry climbed out of the small boat and found his feet touching down on a rocky shore. Hagrid was already out of his boat, waiting for them a little way in front with his lantern aloft.

 

“Oh, what’s that!?” Holly squealed, pausing in the process of disembarking. “Ewww, it’s slimy.”

 

Harry watched, interested, as Holly reached down beneath the seat she was sitting on and lifted something brown and ugly out. The object let out a disapproving croak and tried to hop away, but Holly clutched it firmly to her chest.

 

“Neville’s toad!” Holly shouted in amazement.

 

“Ugh, it stinks.” Ron muttered, shying away from the large amphibian.

 

With a sly glance towards Daphne, Holly scrambled out of the boat and took off in search of the frogs owner. Harry couldn’t really understand why she was so excited to have found the ugly thing, but he supposed it was just in her nature to help people. Daphne looked up at him with a knowing smile on her face.

 

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Nothing.” she said, smiling even more widely, and hopped out of the boat.

 

They made their way up the stony shore towards Holly, who had found Neville. The bumbling boy was stammering out an awkward thankyou as they approached. Seeing them coming, a blushing Holly gave the boy a shy wave of farewell and ran back to join them.

 

“I wonder how it got into our boat.” Harry mused as his sister returned.

 

“It must have followed us down the path.” Holly guessed. “Neville was happy to have it back though.”

 

“I’m sure it was the  _ toad _ he was happy to see.” Daphne teased, quickly being hushed by Holly.

 

Harry looked at the pair quizzically, not exactly sure what was going on. Hagrid ushered them all up a small passageway, which eventually led them to a patch of grass right in the shadow of the castle. Hagrid ordered them to wait in front of a flight of stone steps as the remaining students caught up. Harry heard a familiar cocky drawl behind him and turned around to find Draco Malfoy chatting idly with Pansy and two brawny looking boys. He looked up to see Harry, and a spark of recognition flashed in his eyes.

 

“I know you.” Draco said in a bored voice. “Humphrey wasn’t it? That entrance was a bit dramatic don’t you think? I don’t see why they have to treat us all like ignorant muggle-borns. I mean, who was really impressed by that?”

 

“I thought it was brilliant.” Harry stated, coldly. “And it’s Harry.”

 

“Really? Well there’s no accounting for taste I guess.” the blonde boy shrugged.

 

“It  _ is _ a really impressive castle Draco, Harry has a point.” Pansy agreed, smiling up at him widely.

 

“I guess, I’ve heard the schools in Europe are grander though.” he moaned, before noticing the small girl beside Harry.” H..Holly?”

 

“Draco!” Holly cried, hugging the boy. “Nice to see you again.”

 

Draco looked slightly put-off by the unexpected embrace. He closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths, as if to compose himself.

 

“Nice to see you...again.” Draco repeated, the faintest hint of redness creeping onto his pallid face.

 

Holly giggled and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s discomfort. Draco glared at Harry coolly but he found himself unable to hide his amusement, indeed his smile widened.

 

“You  _ know _ her Draco?” Pansy asked, somewhat more aggressively than Harry thought was necessary.

 

“What? Oh yes, we met at..” Draco started.

 

“What’s it to you,  _ Parkinson _ ?” Daphne cut in, standing beside Holly.

 

“Go snog that Weasley loser some more,  _ Greengrass.” _

 

Draco laughed derisively at the mention of Ron’s name.

 

“A Weasley!? Do we really have a Weasley in our year?” Draco chortled, before noticing Ron behind them. “My word, look at the state of him. Is that a second hand robe!? I’m surprised his parents could afford to send another one.”

 

Ron slunk back behind Harry, looking abashed. Harry’s initial dislike of the boy now seemed to be warranted. Ron may not be perfect but the state of his robes was not something he should be mocked for, after all the only other clothes he or his sister owned were the Dursley’s oversized hand-me-downs.

 

“Draco…” Holly questioned, taken aback by his words.

 

“You ought to be more careful who you make friends with Holly.” Draco said, shaking his head. “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others. Why don’t you join Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I?. You don’t have to associate with trash like the Weasleys.”

 

Holly took a step back, stunned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Malfoy asked, apparently genuinely unsure of what he had done wrong.

 

“She just realised you’re a total arse.” Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

 

“No doubt” Daphne agreed, snorting with laughter at Harry’s bluntness.

 

Malfoy’s face turned from surprise, to incredulity, to hate in the space of a second. The anger in the boy’s eyes made Harry wish he held his tongue, he didn’t want to make any enemies on his first day.

 

“Harry, that’s rude.” Holly said, uncertainly. “You...didn’t really mean that did you Draco? You don’t really think you’re better than Ron?”

 

“I…” Draco started, before he was cut off by another bellow from Hagrid.

 

“Alright you lot, this way!”

 

The big man started up the flight of steps, Harry and the other first years followed closely, but Draco and his cronies lagged behind. Harry was glad he didn’t have to talk to the boy anymore.

 

“He didn’t really mean it. He couldn’t have.” Holly mumbled to herself as they approached a huge set of oak doors.

 

Harry shook his head. His sister was always trying to see the best in people, even those that had no good to see. He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

 

“What a ponce.” Ron whispered, speaking of Draco.

 

“Yep.” agreed Harry.

 

“Almost as bad as you.” Daphne said, taking another jab at Ron.

 

Holly scowled up at them as Hagrid knocked on the front door of the castle.

.

.

.

.

The big oak doors swung open, revealing a tall, black-haired woman in emerald green robes. She had a rather stern face and cut an imposing figure, outlined in the door frame. She looked intelligent and confident. Hermione recalled that this was the witch who had visited her and her parents when she first received her letter of admission to Hogwarts.

 

_ She said she teaches Transfiguration. _

 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” said the huge man who had led them here.

 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” McGonagall said, beckoning the students to follow her as she turned back inside the castle.

 

Hermione followed eagerly behind her and into a huge entrance hall lit by flaming torches. A magnificent marble staircase stood in front of them and a many voices echoed from a door to her right. She guessed that it must be the great hall. She was looking forward to seeing the ceiling with her own eyes.  _ Hogwarts: A History _ , had explained that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside but she was having trouble picturing it. She had read the book from cover to cover before coming, in the hopes that it would give her some facts to act as conversation starters, helping her meet friends.

 

“Did you know Hogwarts is hidden to muggles? It just looks like an old ruin when they look at it, with a sign that says it’s unsafe. It’s to help keep them away so it stays secret you see.” she explained pleasantly to Neville, who nodded.

 

She smiled to herself. This was going quite well. She had already made friends with Neville who, while quiet, hadn’t tried to make fun of her once. Hermione was glad she had helped him try to find his toad and even if it hadn’t been her that found it in the end, she knew he appreciated it. She hadn’t exactly been the most popular student at her old school, but she had introduced herself to as many students on the train as she could, in the hopes of finding friends. Most had been polite, though a couple had been quite rude when she explained she was muggle-born. It had something to do with blood purity, she recalled reading something about it in one of her books. It was a fascinating topic and she hoped to read more about it in the future, but it  _ had  _ made her feel a bit bad when they called her a  _ mudblood _ .

 

_ They are just ignorant and misinformed. If I become as good as them at magic they’ll see me as an equal. _

 

Thankfully, only a handful of the students she met had voiced any ill-will toward her. Most of the students had been quite nice, and had seemed grateful to learn the facts she had shared. She even met one student practicing magic. The spell hadn’t worked, which made her feel more comfortable with her own abilities. Perhaps she could try to learn a spell that  _ would _ turn his rat yellow, and then teach it to him. He was sure to appreciate that, maybe he would even become her friend. She felt hopeful as the professor led them into a small chamber off the hall. The students crowded together in the tight space as Professor McGonagall spoke.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.”

 

_ The sorting ceremony! _

 

Professor McGonagall went on to explain the houses to the first years, but Hermione’s thoughts were focused on the ceremony. She had not found anything about it in her books other than it happened at the start of every school year. She didn’t know what it would entail, a test of some sort she assumed. She had learned as much as she possibly could at home in preparation for this. She didn’t want to fail, she didn’t even know what would happen if she  _ did _ fail. Would they send her home? Would she be able to try again next year? What would her parents say? Would this be the end of her wizarding life?

 

_ Oh god Hermione, don’t panic. Stop Panicking. You’re still panicking! _

 

She always got this way before a test. She shut her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

 

“I shall return when we are ready for you.” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”

 

McGonagall left the chamber and a low murmur of conversation started up behind her between two of the boys she met on the train.

 

“How exactly do they sort us into houses?”

 

“Some sort of test, I think. Fred said something about wrestling a troll, but I think he was joking.”

 

_ A troll!? Surely not. Then again, I don’t really know how much they expect me to be able to do. Maybe I should be ready to take on a troll. _

 

“Oh god, a troll. I’m going to get eaten aren't I?” Neville moaned beside her.

 

“Of course not Neville, you’ll be fine.” Hermione said encouragingly. “Maybe we could use  _ Lumos _ to blind it and then use some sort of softening charm on it. Although, trolls are highly resistant to magic, it might not work. Perhaps we could conjure fire? But how would that work against a troll’s hard skin?”

 

Neville groaned at her musings. She thought it was a bit unfair, they might not have been the best of ideas but it was better than nothing. Hermione wished she had learned some more spells.

 

“What the…?” one of the boys gasped from behind her, the rest of the students joined him soon after.

 

Hermione looked up to see about twenty ghosts streaming through the back wall. She had read that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, but this was the first time she had actually seen one. She could see through them, though they were somewhat opaque. They were not like the shapeless masses ghosts often appeared as on television, rather they had defined forms, albeit somewhat fuzzy around the edges. They seemed to be arguing about someone called Peeves.

 

“Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance…” said a ghost that looked like a fat little monk.

 

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not even a ghost...I say, what are you all doing here?” asked a ghost wearing tights and a ruff around his neck.

 

Hermione couldn’t answer, she was too astonished by the ghosts. She was expecting them to be scary, but they seemed just like normal people, only they floated in the air.  _ Hogwarts: A History _ hadn’t been very clear on the way ghosts acted, it surprised her.

 

“New students!” said the Fat Friar, smiling at them. “About to be sorted I suppose?”

 

Hermione nodded along with a few other students, still shocked by the appearance of the ghosts.

 

“Hope to see you in Huffl…” the Fat Friar began.

 

There was a loud  _ slap _ followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground. Hermione spun around to see a blonde girl standing over another girl, who was on the ground.

 

“Shut your mouth you stupid bint!” the blonde girl snarled.

 

“Well, I never…” the Fat Friar said, shocked.

 

Hermione couldn’t believe what she had just seen. Had that girl really just hit another student!? Was she trying to get expelled on her first day? It was so irresponsible.

 

“What do you think you are doing!” cried Professor McGonagall, who had just returned.

 

“Sh..She…” the blonde stammered, looking noticeably worried.

 

“I don’t want to hear it! Wait over there, on the stairs. I will deal with you later.” McGonagall commanded. “The rest of you, form a line. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.”

 

Hermione quickly fell into line with the other students, not wanting to incur the wrath of the visibly irritated teacher. The blonde girl slouched away, sitting on the steps as the rest of the first years passed by her. Hermione wondered what would happen to her. They followed Professor McGonagall across the hall to a pair of double doors, which she flung open, revealing the Great Hall.

 

_ Wow, it’s amazing. _

 

The Great Hall was the most spectacular place Hermione had ever seen. Thousands of candles hovered in mid air above four long tables. The rest of the students were already seated, staring at them in anticipation of the sorting. At the top of the hall sat another long table, occupied by what appeared to be the rest of the Professors. McGonagall led them all the way to the front of the hall, and turned them around to face the rest of the students. Hermione felt a little intimidated by all the staring eyes, and looked away to see another student gazing up at the ceiling in wonder. Hermione looked up too, realising that she hadn’t glimpsed it yet. It was amazing. It looked just like the real thing.

 

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in  _ Hogwarts: A History. _ ” she told him, happy to share her knowledge.

 

The boy didn’t answer but Hermione understood. He was far too anxious to thank her for the information. No doubt he would show his appreciation later. Hermione looked back down to see Professor McGonagall placing a stool in front of the first years. On top she put an old, worn, and busted wizard’s hat. The hall was silent for a moment and Hermione wondered what the hat could have to do with the test. Would they have to fix it?

 

_ Oh, I remember seeing a mending spell in The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One. Reparo! That was it. Now, what was the wand movement again? _

 

Hermione’s train of thought was broken as the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth.

 

The hat began to sing.

.

.

.

.

The hall erupted with applause as the hat finished its song. An awestruck Holly clapped vaguely along with the other students while the hat bowed to the tables. The hat had sung about the houses, and how it would sort them; The brave to Gryffindor, the loyal to Hufflepuff, the wise to Ravenclaw, the cunning to Slytherin. Holly didn’t really understand why the school would entrust the sorting of their students to a hat of all things, nor could she guess exactly  _ how _ the hat would decide. Judging by the song, they would have to try the hat on, but what would happen after that? Would they have to talk to the hat? In front of the entire school? That sounded almost as bad as the troll wrestling Ron spoke of.

 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” Professor McGonagall informed them, stepping forward with a long roll of parchment. “Abbott, Hannah!”

 

A pink-faced, blonde-haired girl with pigtails stepped out of the line and walked anxiously toward the stool. Holly felt sick with nerves at the prospect of putting on the hat. What if it didn’t sort her into a house? What if none of the houses wanted her because she didn’t have any of the traits they wanted? Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure that she  _ did _ . She looked up at Harry, who seemed to be as concerned as her. He gave her a weak smile as he noticed her worried expression, and clutched her hand tightly. Holly relaxed ever so slightly, though she still felt as though she might throw up at any minute.

 

_ It’s okay. Harry’s here too, I’ll be alright. _

 

Holly took several deep breathes as Hannah Abbott picked up the old hat and sat on the stool. She put the hat on her head and the hall grew silent.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat shouted after a moment's pause, causing a massive cheer from the table on the right.

 

Hannah took off the hat and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. There had been no conversation or test. Hannah didn’t seem to have any input into the decision at all. Did the hat just guess or could it read minds? Both ideas worried Holly.

 

“Bones, Susan!” McGonagall shouted, and a red-haired girl stepped forward.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” the hat roared again, and Susan hurried off to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

 

As Holly watched the two girls sitting next to each other, a terrible thought entered her mind. What if she was sorted into a different house than her brother? It had never even crossed her mind until now, but it filled her with dread. She had never been separated from Harry for any extended period of time, what would happen if they were in different houses? How often would she see him? Who would she turn to when she was in trouble? Would Harry make new friends and forget all about her? It was a terrifying thought.

 

Professor McGonagall continued relentlessly down her list. Terry Boot became the first new Ravenclaw, followed directly after by Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavender Brown, a pretty girl with dirty-blonde hair, then became the first Gryffindor. She skipped over to the table on the far left amidst waves of clapping and shouting. Holly saw Ron’s brothers joining in the celebration. Percy sat in his seat clapping politely, but Fred and George were jumping up and down, whistling loudly as Lavender made it to the table.

 

_ They seem to be happy they got her. I doubt I’ll get a reception like that when I’m sorted. _

 

Millicent Bulstrode sat down with the hat next. Holly could have sworn she heard the stool creaking in protest of the girl’s size. Holly recalled her as one of Pansy’s friends from the train, and she looked every bit as unpleasant now as she did then.

 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called, and Millicent stomped over to the table on the far right.

 

Tracey Davis, the other of Pansy’s friends from the train, soon joined Millicent at Slytherin. A smile appeared on her rather horse-like face as she walked over to the cheering table.

 

Justin Finch-Fletchley became yet another Hufflepuff and Seamus Finnigan joined Gryffindor, after wearing the hat for quite a while.

 

“Granger, Hermione!”

 

The girl with the bushy, brown hair and large front teeth ran over to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Holly couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s excitement. She expected she might be that excited herself if she wasn’t so bloody nervous.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, and Ron groaned slightly from his spot next to Harry.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne!”

 

Nothing happened. Daphne was still waiting outside, where Professor McGonagall had left her. A few murmurs of confusion began popping up in the crowd after no one stepped forward.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne!” McGonagall shouted, a little more impatient this time.

 

Holly looked over to see Pansy Parkinson trying to stifle a laugh as the crowd began to grow restless. 

 

“She’s...outside.” Ron said, reluctantly.

 

McGonagall looked at him and nodded curtly. She made her way to the high table and had a brief conversation with a short, plump witch. A few moments later she was striding off towards the door as the other witch came forward with the parchment and resumed reading names.

 

_ What’s going to happen to Daphne? _

 

Holly was worried. What would happen to Daphne now that she had missed her name? Would she be sorted later? Had she lost her chance to be sorted? Holly saw that Pansy was giggling harder than ever now. Holly glared at the horrible girl, wishing it was her outside instead of Daphne. She didn’t think she would ever be able to forgive Pansy if she caused Daphne to lose her chance of going to Hogwarts. She hoped Daphne would be okay.

 

“Neville, Longbottom!”

 

Neville took a step forward, and then promptly fell over. Holly felt a great deal of sympathy for the boy as the Great Hall exploded with laughter. He seemed like a nice boy and didn’t deserve to be laughed at by the entire school. Holly was alarmed by how badly the sorting was going for the friends she had made, but Neville managed to pick himself up and put on the hat. It took a very long time, but eventually the hat sorted him into Gryffindor and he ran off to the table still wearing the hat. The boy blushed and ran back amidst gales of laughter. Holly gave him a small smile of support when he made it back to the stool, and he walked back to the Gryffindor table a little more confidently.

 

After Morag MacDougal was sorted into Ravenclaw, the plump witch called Draco Malfoy’s name. The blonde boy stepped forward and walked toward the hat, distractedly. The hat sorted him into Slytherin at once and Draco stood up, taking off the hat. He looked back at Holly as he walked towards the roaring table of Slytherins. His face wore an expression of confusion, sorrow, and something else that Holly couldn’t quite make out. It was hard to read, but Holly thought he might have been sorry for what he had said to Ron.

 

Lily Moon was the next to be sorted into Hufflepuff. She was followed by Theodore Nott, who went to Slytherin.

 

“Parkinson, Pansy!”

 

The sly, black-haired girl strode forward, shooting a wink at Harry as she passed. She was still giggling slightly at Daphne’s absence, but Holly saw a grin appear on her brother’s face.

 

_ How can he stand her? _

 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat yelled, and she made her way to sit between Millicent and Tracey.

 

Holly’s fears of being separated from Harry were heightened when another set of twins, Parvati and Padma Patil, were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. There weren’t many students left in the line and she felt her legs go weak as Sally-Anne Perks was sorted. She leant on Harry for support when…

 

“Potter, Harry!”

 

The hall burst into gasps of shock and wild muttering as Harry’s name was called. Holly was strongly reminded of the crowd at The Leaky Cauldron, who were equally amazed when Harry’s name was revealed.

 

“Here goes nothing.” Harry sighed as he turned to her. “See you in a bit. Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.”

 

Holly felt a tear trickle down her cheek as Harry walked towards the hat, but she quickly wiped it away.

 

“Harry. Bloody. Potter.” Ron whispered beside her, his face going pale. “I was sitting with Harry bloody Potter that whole time on the train. Why didn’t you  _ say _ something!?”

 

“Sorry, I...didn’t think about it.” Holly whispered back, unsure if Ron was angry or just shocked.

 

Ron just shook his head, still looking rather pale. Harry sat down and placed the hat on his head, the muttering crowd hushed at once. The silence remained as the sorting hat seemed to be taking it’s time. Holly could see Pansy waving frantically at Harry, possibly in the hopes that he would come to Slytherin. Holly watched as Harry and the hat sat mutely for what seemed like an eternity.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat eventually bellowed.

 

Harry stood up shakily, and removed the hat. He looked back at Holly and gave her an encouraging smile as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor’s were screaming in delight, the Weasley twins were standing on the benches yelling madly. Holly felt elated for her brother, but was full of nerves at what she knew was coming next.

 

“Potter, Holly!”

 

Confused whispers once again echoed from around the hall.

 

“Another one! Think they’re related?”

 

“Who the hell is  _ Holly _ Potter!?”

 

“Oh, I think I remember hearing about her. It’s the sister right?”

 

Holly swallowed as she took a trembling step toward the hat. She could feel sweat running down her forehead as she took another, then another. Too soon, she was standing next to the stool. She picked up the hat and the hall grew quiet. Holly sat down and placed the hat over her head. It came right down to her mouth.

 

_ “Hmm, another Potter, and another twin.” _

 

Holly gasped as a voice echoed inside her head, it sounded like the hat.

 

_ Y..Yes. Is that you Mr Hat? _

 

_ “That’s the first time I’ve been called Mister. Now where to put you? Hufflepuff would be a likely fit.” _

 

_ N..No! Not Hufflepuff! _

 

_ “Hmm, but why? Loyal and caring, Hufflepuff would suit you well.” _

 

_ Please… _

 

_ “Interesting, but where to put you then? Ravenclaw? No, a decent mind but not your strength. Slytherin? Certainly there is cunning, but do you have the ambition?” _

 

_ Slytherin? Draco’s house. And Daphne said it was alright. Maybe that would be okay...but Pansy...and what about Harry? _

 

_ “You argue like your brother. Few do. Gryffindor ey? I’m not so sure, have you the courage?” _

 

_ Y...Yes… _

 

_ “A weak response. I still stand by Hufflepuff.” _

 

_ NO! Gryffindor! Please! _

 

_ “Hmm, are you sure? You would be comfortable in Hufflepuff. Far more so than Gryffindor.” _

 

_ No...I need to go with Harry. I don’t care if it’s uncomfortable, I spent ten years in a  cupboard…………………………...Hello? _

 

_ “.....If you insist. I hope you don’t regret this…” _

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted from atop Holly’s head.

 

Holly took the hat off, beaming. She was vaguely aware of a loud cheering all around her as she walked unsteadily to the Gryffindor table. Harry was clapping and smiling proudly at her, and she embraced him in a warm hug, both of them laughing with joy.

 

_ Thankyou Mr. Hat _

 

She pulled out of the hug after a long moment to find Percy Weasley standing next to her, his hand outstretched in anticipation. Holly took it and received a vigorous handshake from the Prefect.

 

“Good to have you onboard Holly.”

 

“Th..thank you.” she laughed, still giddy with relief.

 

Percy went to sit back down after their handshake, and the Weasley twins approached in his place.

 

“And the award for smallest Gryffindor goes to Miss Potter.” said Fred, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Sorry Katie, your throne has been usurped.” George said mournfully to a short brunette sitting a little way down the table.

 

“Finally! All these other first years are way too tall. Isn’t that right Holly?” Katie laughed.

 

Holly nodded excitedly in agreement. They all seemed so nice, and she was with Harry. Holly thought that it couldn’t possibly have gone any better, until she saw McGonagall re-entering the Great Hall, followed closely by a rather sombre looking Daphne. She had forgotten about Daphne in all the excitement, but maybe it was was a good sign that she was being led into the hall at last.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” she heard the hat shout, and a tall, dark-skinned boy scuttled over to be congratulated as she had been.

 

There were now only four people left to be sorted. Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw, leaving Ron and Daphne alone with another boy with black-hair. Both of them looked very nervous, indeed Ron seemed to have gone a nasty shade of green.

 

“Weasley, Ronald!” McGonagall called, evidently resuming her duties reading the list.

 

Ron made his way to the hat.

 

“Oh god, don’t embarrass us Ron.” moaned one of the Weasley twins, their head in their hands.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, after barely a second.

 

The table cheered once more, and Ron came stumbling over looking incredibly relieved. He was congratulated proudly by Percy as he arrived at the table.

 

“Well done Ron, excellent.”

 

“Why did we have to get the slow kid.” sighed George.

 

“Now, now George. We have to be supportive of those less fortunate. Well..Done..Ron..Please..Sit..Down.” Fred said, speaking slowly as if Ron couldn’t understand.

 

“Shut up.” Ron groaned, as Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

 

Daphne was now alone at the front of the hall.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne!” McGonagall shouted, sounding a little annoyed.

 

Daphne walked forward slowly, her eyes scanning the tables as she went. Holly saw her scowl when she spotted Pansy over at the Slytherin table, but her eyes lit up when her gaze found Holly just as she made it to the stool. Holly gave her a happy wave and Daphne smiled back. She sat down and put the hat on. Nothing happened for about half a minute, and then…

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Holly’s heart sunk. She had hoped Daphne would be in the same house as her, but she guessed they could still be friends. The Great Hall began to stir with whispers and Holly looked up to see that Daphne had not moved. She was still sitting on the stool, her arms now crossed, with a defiant expression on her face. A few moments later the hat shouted once more.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

.

.

.

.

“SLYTHERDOR!” yelled the Weasley twins above the cacophony of cheers and applause.

 

Harry clapped loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindors as Daphne approached. She looked a little embarrassed, but laughed off Fred and George’s teasing and shared a deep hug with Holly. Harry was glad to see Daphne at Gryffindor, if for no other reason than how happy it made his sister.

 

“Well done Daphne.” said Percy, shaking her hand stiffly as he had done with the rest of the new arrivals. “I’ve never seen the hat change it’s mind after it has spoken before.”

 

“Yeah well, I didn’t fancy going to Slytherin after seeing who was in it.” Daphne admitted, throwing a nasty look toward the Slytherin table.

 

There was a general rumbling of assent as Daphne took a seat next to Holly. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll, picked up the Sorting Hat, and headed for the High Table to join the rest of the teachers. Harry could see Hagrid sitting up there too, and the big man gave him a friendly wave, knocking over a goblet of wine in the process. In the centre of the long table sat Albus Dumbledore, who Harry recognised from his chocolate frog card. As if on cue the tall, elderly wizard rose and silence fell around the Great Hall at once.

 

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts.” he said, in a soft voice that somehow carried clearly throughout the entire hall. “Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!...Thankyou.”

 

Harry was confused as Dumbledore sat back down amidst wild applause and cheering. It was far from the eloquent speech he had expected, yet the rest of the students seemed to appreciate it. He looked around at the other first years; they all shared his look of bewilderment.

 

“He’s a loony…” Ron mumbled, amazed.

 

_ Yeah, kind of seems that way. _

 

“Ron!” Percy scolded. “He’s a great wizard and a genius. He’s not mad, he’s eccentric.”

 

Harry was wondering what the difference was, when a short intake of breath from his sister caught his attention. 

 

“Where did it all come from!?”

 

Harry looked down to see that the once empty dishes were now piled high with food. Harry’s mouth fell open at the vast array of delicious food in front of him. Roast beef and chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages and steak. Three different types of potatoes, carrots and peas. Huge tubs of gravy, and looking rather out of place, peppermint humbugs. 

 

_ Bloody Hell! This is bloody brilliant. _

 

Harry’s stomach rumbled at the sight of the food, as if it had just remembered that he was hungry. After years of living off scraps at the Dursley’s, Harry couldn’t resist filling his plate with a bit of everything. He looked up to see the other students were doing the same. Holly giggled madly to herself as she took an entire steak for herself, something that would never have happened at the Dursley’s.

 

“Here, take another one.” laughed Daphne, placing another large steak onto Holly’s plate. “We need to fatten you up a bit anyway.”

 

“So what happened out in the hallway Daphne?” Harry asked between bites.

 

“I’ve got detention…” she answered, her head drooping. “Four Saturdays in a row. I’ll kill that stupid trollop, she should be in trouble, not me.”

 

“I can’t believe she said that. She’s not very nice, is she?” Holly added.

 

“Wha’ di’ she say?” Ron asked, with a mouth full of food.

 

Daphne looked thoroughly disgusted at Ron’s lack of manners, but answered him regardless.

 

“She…said some things about me and Holly. It’s not worth repeating.”

 

“Yeah, we’re both girls anyway, how would it even work?” Holly chortled, causing Daphne to blush slightly.

 

_ She wouldn’t say anything bad about Holly would she? She’s always been nice to us. _

 

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. His eyes found Malfoy first, who looked rather sullen as he ate his dinner. Harry wasn’t sure why, but felt a guilty twinge of pleasure that the ponce wasn’t happy. He saw Pansy sitting a few seats down from Malfoy, talking merrily with the other Slytherins. She looked up and met his gaze, delivering a warm smile and a vigorous wave. Harry gave a small nod back, sure that she wasn’t as bad as the two girls made out.

 

“Well, she got what she deserved. Let’s just hope it leaves a bruise.” Daphne smiled, devilishly.

 

“You could have been  _ expelled _ you know?” Hermione reprimanded. “You can’t just go around hitting people.”

 

“Hermione’s right Daphne.” agreed Percy, smugly. “You’ll have to follow the rules if you want to be a prefect one day.”

 

Daphne made to argue, but was interrupted by the appearance of one of the ghosts they had met earlier. He introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, and lamented his inability to eat. Harry felt sorry for the ancient ghost, but couldn’t stifle a laugh when he flipped his head onto his shoulder. It remained attached by a thin sliver of skin, which explained his nickname - Nearly Headless Nick.

 

When they had all eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food disappeared, leaving the plates sparkling clean. Sir Nick floated off down the table as the desserts appeared out of nowhere. Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, something he had ever tried before. It was delicious. Unsurprisingly, Holly had went straight for the ice-cream, and was working her way through a huge bowl as Harry looked up once more at the High Table.

 

Hagrid was drinking deeply from a goblet, swaying gently from side to side. Professor McGonagall was deep in conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, the strange man Holly had met at The Leaky Cauldron, was up there too. He was wearing an outlandish purple turban and talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and pale skin. The greasy haired teacher looked past Quirrell and straight into Harry’s eyes.

 

_ Aagh, what the… _

 

A sharp pain exploded into life across the scar on Harry’s forehead. He let out a small grunt and clutched his hand to his head. Holly noticed at once, and spun around quickly to help. In her haste, the sleeve of her robe brushed a low-hanging candle, catching fire. Harry reached over to help his flailing sister, but his arm caught the edge of one of the knives sitting on the table. A thin trickle of blood ran down Harry’s forearm as Percy the Prefect stepped into action.

 

“Aguamenti.” Percy said casually, and the flames on Holly’s robes were extinguished immediately.

 

A low rumble of laughter sprang up around them as Percy healed Harry’s bleeding arm. They must have been quite the spectacle, Holly flailing around wildly as Harry clutched his head as he bled from his arm. Harry and Holly blushed deeply in embarrassment as the laughter died down. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with Percy’s quick thinking, even if he was a little stuffy.

 

“You must be more careful. Hogwarts can be a dangerous place.”

 

Harry and his sister both nodded, abashed. Harry looked back up at the High Table, discovering that Quirrell had turned away from the greasy haired teacher, who was looking at the turban-clad professor worriedly. The pain in Harry’s head had receded now, but he got the distinct impression that the hooked-nose teacher didn’t like him much.

 

“Who is that teacher?” Harry asked Percy, pointing at the pale teacher next to Quirrell.

 

“That’s Professor Snape, he teaches potions.” Percy explained. “No wonder he’s so nervous, everyone knows he wants Quirrell’s job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.”

 

He nodded and turned back to his sister, who’s face was still a deep scarlet.

 

“You okay Sis?”

 

“Yeah, just wish I wasn’t so clumsy.” she sighed. “What happened to you?”

 

_ What DID happen? _

 

“I dunno.” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t think he likes me much.”

 

Harry nodded toward Snape, and Holly looked at him incredulously.

 

“Why would you think that? Have you met him before?” she asked.

 

“No, he just...looked at me funny.” Harry said, realising how stupid it sounded.

 

“You numpty, he doesn’t even know you. Why would he hate you!?”

 

Harry shook his head again. She was right of course, the man had no reason to bear him ill-will. Yet, Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he did. Why did his scar hurt when he looked at him? Harry pondered it for some time, until the desserts disappeared much like dinner had.

 

“Ahem.” Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up once more. “Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you...”

 

Dumbledore went on to explain that the forest was forbidden to all students, there was to be no magic in the hallways, Quidditch trials would be held in the second week of term, and that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side was off-limits to anyone who didn’t want to die a very painful death.

 

Harry and Holly laughed, but few others did. Surely Dumbledore was joking. There was no way that a school would have something that dangerous in it, was there?

 

“Is he, serious?” Harry asked Percy.

 

“Must be.” he answered. “Though he usually gives us a reason why we’re not allowed to go somewhere. I thought he might have at least told us prefects.”

 

Harry glanced back at Holly, who looked worried. He couldn’t blame her, the thought of something that might kill them being in the castle was disturbing.

 

“What could be there?” Daphne wondered aloud. “We should definitely go check it out.”

 

She said this last part so matter-of-factly that Harry thought she might actually be serious. Hermione scoffed at her words, and chastised her once more.

 

“You already have detention. You could be thrown out if you go there. Not to mention that Dumbledore said it’s  _ dangerous. _ ”

 

“I was just joking…” Daphne explained, though Harry wasn’t entirely convinced that she was.

 

Hermione and Percy both gave her a reproving look, which was spoiled somewhat by Fred and George.

 

“I like this one!”

 

“She’s got the right idea!”

 

Percy and Hermione’s reprimanding looks shifted to the Weasley twins, who just laughed.

 

“And now, before we all go to bed, let us sing the school song!” Dumbledore cried from the High Table.

 

What followed was one of the worst songs Harry had ever heard. The lyrics were horrible, everyone seemed to be singing in different tunes, and no one seemed to have a particularly good voice. Harry secretly wished that he would never have to hear the song again, and judging by the looks on many of the teacher’s faces, so did they.

 

_ Oh god, kill me now! _

 

The song mercifully ended a short time later, much to the delight of Dumbledore. Once it was over he pronounced that it was time for bed, and the students began to rise. Percy and female student Harry hadn’t met yet, collected all the Gryffindor first years and led them out of the Great Hall.

.

.

.

.

“Caput Draconis.”

 

Percy said the password and the portrait of a fat lady swung open, revealing a round hole in the wall. The path that they had taken was full of twists and turns, and more than once Percy led them through secret passages hidden in the walls. Holly sincerely doubted that she would be able to remember how to get back to the Great Hall. It hadn’t helped that Peeves the poltergeist had interrupted them halfway up a flight of stairs, and began throwing walking sticks at them. Holly’s head still felt rather sore from where she had been clattered by the madman, and she was still rubbing her temple as she clambered up through the hole in the wall.

 

_ Bloody Peeves. What a pain. _

 

On the other side of the hole, Holly found herself in a round room that Percy promptly proclaimed was the Gryffindor common room. It had a cozy feeling to it, full of comfortable looking armchairs, a big fireplace, and draped in the Gryffindor house colours - red and gold. Holly found that she had an intense desire to fall into one of the soft armchairs and have a nap in front of the fire, but Percy directed them up to two doors on the far side of the room.

 

“Boys, follow me. Girls, go with Jennifer.” Percy instructed them, and the pupils separated into lines behind their respective prefects.

 

_ Separate dormitories. I didn’t think of that… _

 

Holly’s previous attempts at sleeping without Harry had yielded limited success. She had managed to get to sleep eventually when she was taken away from Harry at the Dursley’s, but it had always been fitful and she never felt well rested in the morning. She also couldn’t use her trick of sleeping under the bed, unless she wanted the rest of the girls in her year to think she was absolutely bonkers. She was anxious, but tried to be stoic, knowing that she would need to get used to sleeping by herself eventually.

 

“Night Hol. See you in the morning.” Harry whispered into her ear as he hugged her goodnight, evidently noticing how worried she was. “I don’t know how I’m going to go sleeping on my own, I might have to cuddle up to Ron.”

 

“I’m sure he’d  _ love _ that.” Holly giggled softly, feeling a bit more relaxed at Harry’s jest. “It could be the start of a wonderful relationship.”

 

They broke apart and headed into the two different doorways. Jennifer, the other prefect, led the girls up a long spiral staircase. They passed six other doors on the way up, suggesting that each year had their own room. At the very top was the first year’s room. Inside lay five large four-poster beds, hung with red velvet curtains. Compared to Holly’s usual sleeping arrangements, the opulence was staggering. Next to each bed was a small desk and chair, a wardrobe, and a bedside table. Embers were burning low in yet another fireplace resting in the middle of the far wall. A bathroom -  consisting of two large bathtubs, several wash basins, and three toilet stalls - adjoined the large bedroom via a door in the corner.

 

_ It’s a palace! _

 

Their luggage had already been brought up, and Holly rushed over to where hers was laying at the foot of one of the beds. She pulled the curtains open and was reunited with Nox, sleeping happily in her cage on the mattress. Daphne came over to say hello to the small cat, and Holly was delighted to find that the blonde girl had been given the bed next to her own.

 

“She’s so cute. Let’s let her out.” Daphne suggested.

 

Holly opened the cage and Nox woke, taking a tentative step out into her new surroundings. A few minutes later, and with a bit of coaxing from the two girls, the cat was out - rubbing itself contentedly against Daphne, who was sitting on the bed. A loud squeal rang piercingly through the room and Nox fled behind Holly as Lavender and Parvati came over.

 

“Oooooo, look at the itty-bitty cat!” cried Lavender, taking a spot on the bed.

 

“He’s wonderful! What’s his name?” asked Parvati, oblivious to the fact that Nox was a girl.

 

“ _ Her _ name is Nox.” Holly explained. “She’s a bit scared of new people.”

 

“That’s okay, we’ll be gentle with the little cutey.” assured Lavender, reaching a hand out towards Nox, causing her to recoil even further behind Holly. 

 

“Don’t worry, she’ll warm up to you.” Holly said, reassuringly.

 

“I hope so…..Are you  _ really _ Harry Potter’s sister?” Lavender asked, changing the subject so quickly Holly had to pause for a second to make sure she heard correctly.

 

“Oh...yes, that’s me.” Holly answered, a little caught off guard.

 

“ _ Really?”  _ asked Parvati again.

 

“Um...yes.” Holly repeated, not sure why the girl would think she would lie.

 

“Oh my god! What’s he like?” Lavender asked excitedly. 

 

“Just like everyone else I gue…” Holly started.

 

“He’s shorter than I expected! And I didn’t see his scar, does he hide it under his fringe?” Parvati asked, before she had finished.

 

“Oh, yeah usually. He doesn’t really like…”

 

“Does he remember You-Know-Who? I bet he’s a really good wizard! He’s pretty cute too, don’t you think?” asked Lavender.

 

“I...don’t know.” Holly admitted, not sure what to say to the last question.

 

The questions kept coming, the pair barely giving Holly a chance to breath before the next was asked. Holly was starting to feel a little guilty for teasing Harry about his fame now that she was the one facing the barrage of inquiries. Mercifully, the onslaught was brought to a halt by the arrival of Hermione, who came over to give Nox a pat.

 

“What breed is she?” Hermione asked, seeming genuinely curious.

 

“I’m not sure.” Holly replied, grateful for a change of subject. “Mr Eyelop never said.”

 

“It looks like it could be a Bombay.” Hermione suggested, enthusiastically. “I’ve always wanted a cat, but my parents have never been too keen on the idea. Anyway, I’m heading for bed, I suggest you all do the same. I suspect we’ll have a big day tomorrow and we’ll all want to be well rested.”

 

Hermione walked back to her bed at the other end of the room and began rummaging in her trunk for her pyjamas. Once she was out of earshot, Lavender and Parvati began sniggering.

 

“I suspect we’ll have a big day tomorrow.” Lavender mimicked, in a voice that sounded nothing like Hermione’s. “We’ll all want to be well rested.”

 

“She’s sooo weird. Like with the cat, she always wants to show how much more she knows than everyone else.” Parvati added.

 

Holly was actually quite grateful to learn what Nox’s breed might be. She was also pretty tired, now that she thought about it. Not wanting to disagree with the other girls however, she remained silent.

 

“Yeah, she’s an odd one isn’t she.” Daphne said, surprising Holly somewhat. “But I  _ am  _  exhausted. I’m going to bed, goodnight everyone.”

 

“Me too.” Holly said quickly, not wanting to answer any more questions about Harry.

 

“Fine.” Lavender sighed. “We wouldn’t want Professor Granger to get mad at us would we?”

 

Parvati and Lavender wandered off towards their own beds and began changing. Looking around, Holly noticed that the other girls had nice looking bedwear, and felt a surge of shame as she pulled out the oversized dress Aunt Petunia had given her for a night-shirt. It looked as though she was was wearing a potato sack when she put it on, a fact that was not lost on the other girls.

 

“Oh, what  _ are _ you wearing Holly!?” Lavender half-shrieked, half-laughed.

 

“It’s hideous.” Parvati said, sounding disgusted.

 

“Oh Holly, I think it’s a bit too big.” Hermione said, seriously.

 

Daphne eyed her curiously, but didn’t say anything. Holly quickly tugged her pyjamas off and hopped into bed, preferring to sleep in her underwear than endure the outcry of shock from the other girls. In hindsight, she probably should have bought some new pyjamas in Diagon Alley, but she just hadn’t thought about it at the time. Nox curled up next to her and she attempted to get some sleep. She was tired after all.

 

Three hours later and Holly was still awake, tossing and turning, trying fruitlessly to get to sleep. She could hear the slow, rhythmic breathing of the other girls all around her and wished that she had Harry with her so she could finally nod off. Remembering something that Harry had said earlier, she got up and gently opened the curtains of Daphne’s four-poster.

 

“Daphne…” she whispered, nervously. “...would you mind if I slept with you tonight?”

 

An incomprehensible mumble escaped the blonde girl’s lips as she rolled over, making space for Holly. Taking this as a ‘yes’, Holly slid onto the bed next to Daphne as quietly as she could, followed closely by a disgruntled Nox, and curled up into a tight ball.

 

A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel some people may be disappointed with the sorting. I tossed around the idea of separating the twins into Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but ultimately I decided that it didn't fit with the story I wanted to tell. Let me know if I've made a terrible mistake and shouldn't be allowed to write anymore. Hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8a: The First Lessons, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm separating this chapter into smaller parts. This should allow for more regular updates and will probably be more digestible than me throwing you 10000 words at you all at once. Let me know if you like this better or prefer the longer chapters.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Um...Hello?”

 

A blurry image of scarlet sprang into existence. Her eyelids were far too heavy. She shut her eyes again. The warm blankets embraced her and beckoned her back to sleep.

 

“Hello...Holly?”

 

The fuzzy red image came into existence again as her eyes opened slowly. Where was she again? It didn’t sound like Aunt Petunia or Harry. She shut her eyes once more and rolled over, hoping that the voice would go away.

 

“Oi, get up.”

 

The violent shaking of her shoulder caused her eyes to spring open, the rusty cogs inside her head slowly beginning to turn. The scarlet blur in front of her began to come into focus, revealing itself to be a red curtain. She rolled over to find Daphne, still under the covers, with her eyebrows razed.

 

“You know this is  my bed?”

 

Holly yawned and stretched, her muscles screaming their delight. Daphne’s bed? That’s right, this was Daphne’s bed. She climbed in last night after a futile attempt at sleeping in her own.

 

“Oh, I...couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Could have fooled me.” laughed Daphne. “Your snoring woke me up.”

 

The heat rose in Holly’s face.

 

“I do  not snore. You’ve been talking to Harry haven’t you?”

 

Daphne chuckled softly and threw back the blankets, revealing Holly in nothing but her knickers. Daphne paused, shaking her head.

 

“He may have mentioned it. You could have at least put some clothes on.”

 

The chill of the morning air felt like ice on her bare flesh, mixing oddly with the heat of embarrassment that emanated from within.

 

“Sorry...I forgot.” she said.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t really mind.” Daphne said, climbing out of bed and stretching herself.

 

Holly stumbled out of the curtains and back into the girl’s dormitory. Nox meowed, stretched, and went back to sleep - evidently not keen on getting up. A fully dressed Hermione walked past. She stopped dead, seeing Daphne and a near-naked Holly emerge from the same bed. Hermione gasped and quickly hurried on, down to the common room.

 

“I...have a spare set of pyjamas if you want them.“ Daphne said, looking a bit uncomfortable. “They might be a bit big, but it has to be better than that ugly old thing.”

 

Holly looked over at the small pile of faded pink fabric that lay on the ground beside her bed. The other girls had laughed at her the night before when she put it on, and she wasn’t eager to wear it again. She had been so excited when Aunt Petunia gave it to her after the old shirt of Dudley’s that was her previous night clothes ripped. It had been far too large then, but she believed she would grow into it. Several years later and the dress still hung off her loosely, and the thought of a real set of pyjamas filled her with excitement. She nodded gratefully and Daphne produced a dark green night-dress and bathrobe, similar to the blue one she was wearing herself.

 

“Are you sure?” Holly asked, running her hand across the incredibly soft fabric.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got plenty at home. It’s one of the things Dad sells.”

 

Holly slipped the nightgown on and felt the smooth material trickle down her body like liquid. It was bliss. Her old pyjamas felt like they were made out of carpet, and often left her with a rash in the morning. She could hardly even feel what she was wearing now. It  was too big for her - it kept slipping off her shoulders - but compared to what she was used to, it was skin tight.

 

“Thanks Daph, it’s brilliant.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Daphne shrugged. “I’m going to have a tub, you coming?”

 

Holly nodded and the pair walked off across the empty dormitory to the bathroom. The sounds of splashing and laughter greeted them as they entered, and a thin sheen of water glinted on the marble floor. Lavender and Parvati were together in one of the large bathtubs, which were sunk completely into the floor. They stopped their playful splashing and wished Holly and Daphne good morning, before returning to their game. 

 

Holly stripped off at once and rushed into the open bath. Hot, scented water swallowed her as she jumped in. Her skin burned as if a she was being poked with a thousand flaming needles, but the sensation dulled into a pleasant tingling after a few moments. It was a rare occasion to be allowed to have a bath at the Dursley’s. Usually she was only given five minutes to shower in the morning. She was going to enjoy this.

 

“The water is so good. You coming in?” she asked Daphne, who was still fully clothed.

 

Daphne looked a bit hesitant, but removed her clothes and joined Holly in the bath. A long sigh escaped her lips as the scalding water covered her up to her chin. The pair lay soaking in the hot water for a long time. The tub was big enough to fit two more girls if need be and they both stretched out, feeling more relaxed by the minute. Eventually Lavender and Parvati finished bathing and hopped out of their bath to dry themselves.

 

“Wow, look at those.” Holly whispered.

 

Two small lumps poked out from Lavender’s chest. Lavender seemed to be quite proud of them, as she appeared to be arching her back so as to make them more pronounced. A small tuft of light brown hair glistened between her legs, still wet with soapy water. The scene made Holly feel smaller than she already was, like a child. She looked down at her flat chest and hairless figure, her heart sinking. Daphne turned to look at Lavender, her eyes popping when she caught sight of the girl. A strange look passed momentarily over her face as she stared. Jealousy perhaps? She turned back to Holly and cleared her throat.

 

“The boys will be all over her.” Daphne said, covertly. “Let’s hope she ends up with some prat like Ron so she doesn’t take all the good ones.”

 

Holly smiled despite herself. Neither Daphne nor Parvati seemed to be as developed as Lavender after all, she still had time to catch up. Lavender took her time getting dressed, ensuring they all got a good look, but eventually finished up and left the bathroom with Parvati.

 

The pair washed, scrubbing away the dirt and grime of the previous day. Daphne dipped her long pale hair under the water and washed it. Somehow it looked even more magnificent wet, sliding smoothly over her shoulder as she raised her head. Holly pawed at her scruffy tangle of hair, wishing it was more controllable.

 

“How do you do that?” Holly asked, holding up a knot in her own hair.

 

“Have you tried  brushing  it?”

 

“Yes I  have tried brushing it.” Holly said, narrowing her eyes. “It doesn’t do anything.”

 

Daphne rolled her eyes and grabbed a brush from next to the bath.

 

“Let me try.” Daphne beckoned her to sit in front of her.

 

Holly sploshed over and placed herself between Daphne’s legs and leaned her head back. She began working in earnest, running the brush through the tangles in long, smooth strokes. Occasionally she would hit a knot and grumble about the state of it. Holly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had brushed her hair. Harry never did it. She guessed Aunt Petunia must have when she was younger, but that must have been a long time ago. It felt different when someone else did it, relaxing. Her head fell forward and she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She shut them, just for a moment.

 

The sound of deep ragged breathing caused her to open her eyes. She was still sitting in front of Daphne. Holly felt a pleasant tickling sensation on the inside of her thigh, and looked down to find Daphne running her hand gently up and down it.

 

“That tickles!” she giggled.

 

Holly heard Daphne’s deep breath catch in her throat and she pulled her hand away at once. Holly turned her head. Daphne’s face was scarlet and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. She still seemed out of breath.

 

What’s wrong with her? Is she sick?

 

Holly turned around fully to get a good look at the girl. Daphne’s hand shot out unexpectedly from under the water. She didn’t look right.

 

“Oh...you’re awake.” she panted.

 

“Are you okay?” Holly asked.

 

“Me? Oh...I’m fine. I think the heat just got to me.” she laughed, but her eyes didn’t meet Holly’s.

 

The water  was still hot. Now that she thought about it, the water hadn’t cooled down at all since they got in. One of the benefits of magic she guessed, but Daphne didn’t look well.

 

“Maybe we should get out now.” Holly said, looking over at the clock on the wall. “Bollocks, it’s almost nine! We’re going to miss breakfast.”

 

Holly sprung out of the bath, water flying everywhere. Daphne got out more slowly, still recovering. They quickly dried themselves and pulled on their school robes. As they were about to leave, Holly caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She stopped so suddenly that Daphne almost ran into her. Her hair was smooth, not a tangle to be seen. Daphne had braided two loops around her head, running from her temples and joining up at the back, forming a ponytail. She gaped at her reflection. It was stunning.

 

“Daph...my hair.”

 

The blonde girl looked up and gave a small smile.

 

“Do you...like it?”

 

“I  love it!”

 

Holly hugged Daphne, before looking back up at the clock again.

 

“Oh god, we’re going to be late!”

 

They rushed out of the girl’s dorm and down the spiral staircase. The common room was deserted, everyone was already down at breakfast. They rushed out of the hole behind the portrait of the fat lady and headed down the maze of staircases. It wasn’t long before they were completely lost, stumbling through a door that they were sure would lead them to the entrance hall but emerging instead into an empty classroom. This happened three more times before they ran into Nearly Headless Nick, who thankfully led them to the Great Hall.

 

Most of the other students had already finished breakfast when they entered, empty bowls and plates lining the tables. They ran over to the Gryffindor table to find Harry and Ron. Harry looked relieved to see Holly, but Ron was the one who spoke.

 

“Finally. Where were you? We waited in the common room for ages. We figured you must have come down early.”

 

Ron was still shovelling down food. The two girls joined him, piling food onto their plates as quickly as they could. It wasn’t as grand as the feast the night before, but the sausages, eggs and bacon were a banquet compared to what Holly was used to at home.

 

“I fell asleep in the bath.” Holly confessed.

 

“Geez. McGonagall gave us our timetables. We got one for both of you too.” Ron said between mouthfuls. “Defence Against the Dark Arts first with Quirrell.”

 

“What happened to your hair?” Harry asked.

 

Ron looked up too, noticing it for the first time. He dropped his fork when he saw it and swallowed hard, despite the fact that his mouth was empty.

 

“You look...good. I mean...it’s not as messy.”

 

Holly giggled.

 

“Thanks Ron, Daphne did it.”

 

A smug smile appeared on Daphne’s face. Ron went back to his breakfast, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

 

“Wow, I never thought anyone would tame that hair.” Harry said. “Maybe there’s hope for me?”

 

“Sure, come into the girl’s bathroom tonight and I’ll give it a shot.” Daphne said, winking.

 

Ron almost choked, Harry chuckled and Hermione chimed in.

 

“Boys can’t go into the girl’s rooms. The Hogwarts founders believed that boys were less trustworthy than girls and enchanted the staircase so they can’t enter. I read about it in  Hogwarts: A History. ”

 

They all groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not a whole lot of plot here, more just a bit of fun. Don't forgot to tell me if you prefer the shorter chapters or the longer ones. Your feedback will shape the way I upload.


	9. Chapter 8b: The First Lessons, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Apologies for the slow update. I was hoping to get this out sooner, but life has been a bit hectic coming up to christmas and I was struggling with motivation a bit.
> 
> Enjoy.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was certainly magnificent, although a strong aroma of garlic hung heavy in the air. Long arched windows lined one side of the room, overlooking a vast vista of the Hogwarts grounds. Hanging from the high ceilings was a spectacular iron chandelier and, even more impressive, the skeleton of gigantic dragon. The cold stone walls were outfitted with majestic tapestries of various spells and creatures, most of which Harry couldn't fathom. In stark contrast to the wonder of the room, a rather mundane set of desks were orderly arranged in neat rows on the floor. A teacher's desk and blackboard sat in front of the students desks. Harry thought it looked a bit like one of the classrooms at his old school, only in the middle of a castle. The Gryffindor students entered and found their desks. There were plenty of spares. Their timetable suggested that all of their other classes would be taken with the students from another house, but for some reason Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were held separately.

"G..Good Morning C..Class." Professor Quirrell spoke as he descended a spiral staircase behind the teacher's desk and took a seat.

A strange scent seemed to follow the professor as he arrived, several other students were wrinkling their noses as the smell threatened to overpower them. Harry found that it was all he could concentrate on, and it took quite a few minutes before he was desensitized enough to notice that Quirrell was still talking.

"D..Defense Against the D..Dark Arts is an extremely im..important subject. H..Hopefully you never f..face the D..Dark Arts, b..but you never kn..know. Are th..there any qu..questions?"

"What's with the turban?" Dean Thomas asked, drawing a lengthy silence from Quirrell.

"...It….was a g..gift. F..From an african prince. I...got rid of a z..zombie for him. T..Troublesome creature, p..put up quite the f..fight."

The thought of zombies actually existing should have worried Harry, but he found himself more excited than anything else. Would he be learning how to take down zombies as well? Seamus Finnigan was evidently wondering the same thing, as he eagerly asked Quirrell how he defeated it.

"H..How I beat it?" Quirrell blushed. "...A s..storm….lightning. Now everyone turn to page thirteen of your b..books, and we'll g..get started with the l..lesson."

Harry felt a bit disappointed by the vagueness of Quirrell's answer, and his disappointment grew when he discovered what they'd be learning about that day. He had expected to be learning spells, or at the very least see a demonstration of some. Instead Quirrell read aloud the description of an insect like creature called a Doxy, while they followed along in their own textbooks. It was very dull. The Doxies didn't even seem that magical, or Dark. They were basically just slightly venomous bugs. After Quirrell finished reading he assigned them all some questions and busied himself at his desk while they answered them.

"This isn't exactly what I expected." Harry admitted to a bored looking Ron, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I thought we'd be learning Jinxes or Hexes, or at least some protective spells." Ron sighed. "Mind you, Doxies can be nasty little pests. We had a bunch of them in the attic a few years back. Little buggers hurt when they latch on. I wouldn't call them Dark Creatures though. I thought that was like Werewolves and Vampires."

Werewolves, Vampires and Zombies - that was more like it. He hoped they would be learning about some more interesting things soon, but he resigned himself to answering the Doxy questions anyway. It was tedious work, made even worse by the fact that he cut himself on the rough paper of the textbook halfway through, small red dots adorning his parchment as he worked. Holly sniggered from her spot near a window, the warm morning light washing over her. She had always had more patience for this sort of work than him. Harry just found it pointless. He wanted to be learning magic, really learning, not copying down useless facts about a nearly harmless insect.

Things didn't get much better after lunch, when they headed for History of Magic. They arrived at the first-floor classroom to find a ghostly figure already lecturing with his back turned to an empty classroom. The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws, who were sharing this class, filed into the classroom without the ghost noticing and found seats. Harry was interested to see how a ghost - who turned out to be Professor Binns - would teach. Quite badly, Harry decided after just a few minutes. Binns droned on in a dreadfully monotonous voice, churning out dates and names that they frantically tried to scribble down. It was torture.

"Did you catch that last name, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Emetic the Eaten wasn't it? No that's not right." Harry replied, crossing out the name.

"Good enough for me. This is a nightmare." Ron sighed heavily and shook his head. "How is anyone supposed to remember this stuff?"

Harry didn't know. His brief conversation with Ron had caused him to miss several more of Professor Binns' historic facts and he now had no idea what the ghost was talking about. He threw down his quill in frustration.

"It's not _that_ bad." Holly said, still trying to keep up with Binns' relentless lecturing.

While Harry was glad his sister was enjoying the class, he couldn't for the life of him understand why. Try as he might to take in what Binns was saying, nothing seemed to stick. Seamus and Dean already appeared to have fallen asleep. Even one of the Ravenclaws at the back was dozing. Harry found himself nodding off several times as Binns' flat drone made concentration impossible. Daphne also bemoaned the class, threatening to walk out at one point.

Time seemed to crawl along slower and slower, the ghost prattling on dispassionately while Harry tried futilely to take notes. Mercifully, after what felt like three days of boredom, the bell finally rang - signalling the end of class. Harry and the other students packed up their things and made for the door as Professor Binns continued on with his lecture, unaware that time was up. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the hallway as they left the book-lined lecture hall. Even the Ravenclaw students, who were meant to enjoy this sort of thing, were happy to leave.

That afternoon was spent in the library attempting to finish their homework, which was every bit as tedious as the classes that day. After dinner, Harry and the other Gryffindors headed back to the dorms. Harry lay awake in bed, reflecting on the day. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. Certainly this was better than living with the Dursleys, loads better, but he couldn't help feeling that it was a little...boring. For such a magical place the classes had been decidedly unmagical. He shut his eyes, hoping that the other classes would be more like what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter. I rewrote it about 5 times and nothing seemed to feel right. In the end I just wanted to finish it and move on. Hopefully the next ones will come out more easily. Feel free to let me know how terrible it was.


	10. Chapter 8c: The First Lessons 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry again for the slow updates. Work, a sick dog, and all the running around that comes with Christmas has left me a bit short of writing time. The first two parts of this chapter have really kicked my butt as well so I've been lacking motivation somewhat. This part came out more easily and was more fun to write so hopefully I've moved past that now. Happy New Year everyone.  
> Enjoy.

 

Piles of beans, ham, eggs and toast littered the tables of the Great Hall as the students sat down for breakfast on the second day of term. Holly still couldn’t believe the extravagance of the food, nor the lack of amazement most of the other students seemed to show towards it. She filled her plate and began to eat, the joy that was running though her growing steadily with each mouthful.

 

She had been feeling giddy with relief ever since classes finished the previous day. She had imagined a scenario in which all the other students were flinging spells around easily while she failed to perform even the most basic charm, but the classes didn’t seem that much different from what she was used to at her old school. Granted they had been somewhat dull - and they hadn’t actually performed any magic yet - but the important thing was that she had handled it. They hadn’t kicked her out and she was still with Harry.

 

“Sho whatsh up firsht?” Ron asked, mouth full.

 

Daphne shook her head in disgust, but finally answered after seeing Harry and Holly’s curious expressions.

 

“Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Over in the greenhouses.”

 

“Ugh, plants.” Harry sighed. “Are we ever going to use our wands?”

 

“Cheer up mate, we’ve got Transfiguration after lunch. We’ll get to use our wands then.” Ron said, lifting Harry’s spirits at once.

 

Holly’s stomach dropped. That peaceful sensation that had been so welcome inside her slowly began to erode, leaving familiar fears in its place. She was going to have to use her wand. It was only her second day, they couldn’t expect her to know what to do yet, could they? She closed her eyes and forced the panic back. It receded, but she could still feel it lurking at the back of her mind, ready to pounce.

 

“Are you coming Sis?” Harry asked, already standing. “Better hurry up or we’ll be late.”

 

“What? Oh, yeah let’s go.”

 

She stood, joining the others, and they made their way out of the Great Hall. They were about to go through the door out into the grounds, when Daphne hesitated.

 

“Err...actually, I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Girls…” Ron muttered, shaking his head.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Daphne asked, her eyes fixed on him defiantly.

 

“Nothing...come on, let’s go Harry.” he said, making for the door.

 

Harry looked unsure if he should go with Ron or wait for Daphne. Not wanting Ron to get upset if no one went with him, Holly spoke.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for her. You two go, we’ll meet you there.”

 

Harry gave her a grateful smile and nodded, setting off in pursuit of Ron.

 

“Thanks Hol, I won’t be long.” Daphne said, and rushed off to the bathroom.

 

Holly waited in the Entrance Hall as students filtered out of the Great Hall and made their way to class. The crowd was beginning to thin when she noticed a familiar face emerge from the heavy double doors. Draco Malfoy was flanked by two large boys - Crabbe and Goyle. Holly waved nervously, unsure of how he was feeling since their last meeting just before the Sorting Ceremony. He glanced at her as he passed but gave no greeting, proceeding up the marble staircase as if she didn’t exist. When he reached the landing however, he paused.

 

“You two go on ahead, I left something behind at breakfast.” Draco said, as Crabbe and Goyle stared at him dumbly. “Go!”

 

Goyle shrugged and the two large boys wandered off up the staircase. Draco came back down and, without acknowledging Holly, proceeded back into the Great Hall. Holly’s heart sunk. Why was he ignoring her? Was he angry with her? Her head fell, but lifted again almost at once as she heard a soft beckoning from the Great Hall.

 

“Psst, in here.”

 

Curious, Holly poked her head through the door to find Draco standing just a few feet inside the hall. He smiled at her quickly, then checked the hall to see if anyone was watching.

 

“Hello Holly.” he said, casually leaning on one of the tables once he was sure they were alone.

 

“Hi Draco.”

 

“Sorry for the secrecy, some of the other Slytherins wouldn’t be too impressed if they saw me talking to you.”

 

“Really? Why?” Holly asked, not sure what she had done to offend an entire house.

 

“You didn’t know?” Draco said, a small bark of surprised laughter escaping his lips. “There’s something of a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. A lot of them are bitter that we didn’t get your brother as well. I didn’t really care either way, but I wish at least  _ you _ were sorted into Slytherin.”

 

Holly felt her face heating up and found herself smiling at Draco’s words. Since they had learned about the wizarding world there hadn’t been many times when someone cared more about her than Harry. It felt nice. She recalled how the Sorting Hat suggested she go to Slytherin and wondered now if it would have been that bad.

 

“Thanks Draco.” She stepped forward and hugged him. He seemed a little put off by the sudden embrace, but after a few seconds he returned the hug stiffly. “I thought you were angry with me after what happened with Ron and Harry.”

 

“Oh yes, Weasley.” Draco sneered. “I...regret what I said about him, I didn’t mean to upset you. Would you still like to be friends?”

 

“Really!? Yes of course!” Holly hugged him even more tightly. “I’d love that.”

 

“Good, but don’t tell anyone.” Draco said as they parted. “If the other Slytherins found out…”

 

Holly mimed zipping her lips shut, drawing a faint smile from Draco. She didn’t really like the idea of having to hide who your friends were, but she had encountered a similar situation at her old school where everyone was so afraid of Dudley that they wouldn’t even talk to her or her brother. She guessed there must be some people like Dudley in Slytherin who Draco was afraid of. The fact that he was willing to be friends with her at all showed how brave he was.

 

“Well, until next time then.” he said, and they smiled at each other before Draco departed up the stairs once more.

 

Holly’s spirits soared once more. Any concerns she had about Transfiguration were well and truly gone, replaced by the elation of having Draco as a friend. She was so happy she didn’t even notice Daphne’s return until she tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Sorry I took so long. There was some crazy ghost girl...What are you so happy about?” Daphne asked, noticing the serene expression on her face.

 

“I just...I’m just happy.” she said, remembering Draco’s request that she not tell anyone they were friends.

 

“You’re a nutter.” Daphne laughed. “Come on, we better hurry or we’ll be late.”

 

The pair set of into the grounds at a run. They made it to the greenhouse just as a squat, grey-haired witch - Professor Sprout - arrived. They filed into the greenhouse with the Hufflepuffs, and Professor Sprout set them the task of identifying a variety of herbs and plants that she had gathered for them. Some of them she recognised and were common in the muggle world, but most she had never heard of before. Making things harder was the fact that many of the plants seemed to look the same, with only small differences in the shape of the leaves or the colour of the petals to differentiate them. Professor Sprout corrected Ron when he confused Asphodel with Wormwood, and Holly was relieved to find that she was not the only one struggling. Indeed, the only students who seemed to be doing well were Hermione - who seemed to know  _ everything _ \- and, more surprisingly, Neville.

 

“Wow Neville, you’re pretty good.” Holly said, causing the boy to blush. “You almost finished before Hermione.”

 

“I guess.” he said, shrugging. “Gran has a greenhouse in the backyard and I’ve been messing around in there for a few years. It took me forever to learn what everything was. I don’t have a very good memory.”

 

“You’re loads better than me.” Holly said, and Neville shrugged again, looking at his feet.

 

“Want some help?” Neville asked after a short pause.

 

Holly nodded furiously and the pair set about identifying the plants in front of them. Behind her she could hear Daphne and Ron arguing over which plant was Dittany. Harry joined Holly and Neville shortly after the shouting began, and with Neville’s help they successfully identified all twenty plants Professor Sprout had assigned them. A small pot of Devil’s Snare was the last one. It was covered in a blanket - which Neville claimed was because it didn’t like light - with a long tendril poking out, strangling another plant. Professor Sprout checked their work, and congratulated them for getting them all correct. Daphne and Ron didn’t fair so well. It turned out they were both wrong about which plant was Dittany and Neville showed them what it actually looked like, both of them looking abashed.

 

At lunch, Neville seemed to come out of his shell a little bit. He joined the others in bemoaning History of Magic and Professor Binns from the previous day. When the topic of Transfiguration came up he went pale and admitted that he was nervous about having to use his wand. This drew plenty of playful mocking from some of the other Gryffindors and Neville hung his head. However, Holly privately confessed her own apprehension about finally doing real magic, and their mingled fears somehow cheered them both up.

 

After lunch they made their way to the first floor classroom where Transfiguration was held. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall - the stern looking, bespectacled witch who had read their names at the Sorting Ceremony. She looked just as stern now, and after the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws found their seats she gave them a strict warning.

 

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.”

 

Holly swallowed hard as her trepidation toward the subject reached its peak. McGonagall capped off her speech by transforming her desk into a pig. It grunted in surprise and was promptly returned to its original deskish state. Holly doubted that she would ever be able to perform that level of magic, no matter how much she practiced. Her concerns were reinforced when McGonagall proceeded to write several incomprehensible formulae on the blackboard, explaining how the molecular structure of the object needed to be altered in order to transfigure it. Looking around the room she noticed that almost everyone was as bewildered as she was at the theory. Neville looked sick, Ron was shaking his head, Harry’s eyebrows were raised above his glasses. Even the Ravenclaws were scratching their heads. The only person that seemed to have any idea of what was going on was Hermione, who was furiously taking notes.

 

“The incantation for any form of transformation is Vera Verto.” McGonagall told them, ignoring their blank looks. “However this is mainly used for focus, and the actual result of the spell will depend on the user’s concentration and intent.”

 

McGonagall then set them the task of turning a matchstick into a needle. Holly took her match and passed the matchbook on wordlessly. Her hands trembled as she pulled her short wand out from her bag. She hadn’t used it since the day it had chosen her at Ollivanders. A thin bead of sweat emerged from her forehead and travelled down her nose, finally falling off at the tip and landing on the desk with a silent splat. She touched the tip of her wand to the match.

 

“Vera Verto.” she muttered.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Vera Verto.” she tried again, more forcefully.

 

Nothing.

 

“Vera Verto.” she said, pleading with the match this time, to no avail.

 

She sighed. She knew this would happen, she was useless at magic. She looked up, expecting to see shiny needles sitting in front of everyone else. Surprisingly, no one else had made even the smallest change to their match either. Even Hermione’s match still looked exactly the same, despite her continued echoing of “Vera Verto”. She brightened at this. Perhaps she wasn’t so bad at magic. Maybe it was just difficult. She put her wand back to the match and tried again.

 

At the end of lesson she still hadn’t changed the match at all. Neither had most of the class. The only person who had made any change to the match was Hermione, who had manage to turn it a slight silvery colour. McGonagall admitted that she hadn’t expected them to transform the match on their first lesson, and was surprised at Hermione’s success. It wasn’t exactly a needle, but it wasn’t a match anymore either.

 

Hermione beamed as she left the classroom, still clutching the shiny match. Daphne joined Holly as she got up to leave, and Professor McGonagall reminded her of her detention, shooting her a stern look. Daphne slumped forward and groaned as she walked through the door.

 

After dinner they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was bustling with other students doing their homework, playing games or just relaxing and talking. Fred and George were taking turns jinxing each other. Fred’s face was covered in warts while George had long strands of hair coming out of his ears. While it would have been nice to join in the revelry, Holly was tired. Transfiguration had left her drained and according to their timetable they had an Astronomy class at midnight that night.

 

“I think I’ll go to bed.” She said, yawning.

 

“Night mate.” said Ron distractedly, setting up a chess board.

 

“Night Sis.” Harry said, sitting down across from Ron.

 

“I’ll be up in a bit. I want to get started on my homework since I won’t have a chance on Saturday.” Daphne pouted. “Bloody Pansy.”

 

Holly trudged up the spiral staircase and entered the top most dormitory. Inside she found Hermione, looking proudly at her half-match, half-needle. It had lost some of it’s colour but still had a silvery hue.

 

“Nice work Hermione. How did you do it?” asked Holly.

 

She jumped, apparently startled at the question.

 

“Oh, well I think I just got a bit lucky.” she suggested. “But I did concentrate  _ really _ hard, imagining the match change into a needle bit by bit. The textbook said to just think about what you want it to turn into, but I think there’s more to it.”

 

“I bet you’re right. Well I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Holly said.

 

“Me too. I want to be fresh for Astronomy.” said Hermione, putting down her needle and rummaging in her trunk for her pyjamas.

 

Holly found the pyjamas Daphne had given her and changed into them, thinking about what Hermione had said. She had been doing the same thing, imagining the match slowly turning into a needle. She was sure she was saying the incantation correctly, so why hadn’t it worked? Was she just not concentrating enough?

 

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it, and climbed into bed. Nox wasn’t there. She had taken to exploring at nights, but always found her way to Holly’s side by morning. Holly laid on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She shut her eyes, but despite her weariness, couldn’t sleep. The same had happened last night, and she had snuck into Daphne’s bed again in order to finally drift off. Daphne had laughed at her in the morning, only in a playful way but Holly knew she would get sick of it soon. She resolved to sleep in her own bed tonight, no matter what.

 

After an hour of laying awake, Daphne came into the dorm. Holly rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head, fighting the temptation to jump into Daphne’s bed as soon as she went to sleep. She shut her eyes and forced herself to lay still.

 

“Roll over Hol, and give me some blankets, you’re hogging them all.”

 

To Holly’s surprise, Daphne had crawled into bed with her. She turned to look at her with bleary eyes. Daphne must have noticed the curiosity on her face, and laughed.

 

“You’ll just end up in my bed anyway, I might as well just jump in with you now.”

 

“You don’t have to sleep with me Daph.” Holly said. “I won’t bother you tonight, I promise.”

 

“Hush up, I like sleeping with you.” Daphne said, cuddling up to Holly’s back. “You warm me up.”

 

“You really don’t have to. I have to get used to…” Holly began.

 

“I said hush up. Wake me up for Astronomy. Goodnight Hol.” Daphne said, squeezing her more tightly.

 

A contented smile crept onto Holly’s face as she felt herself finally drifting off to sleep.

  
“Night Daph…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to PM me or leave a review with your feedback.


	11. Chapter 8d: The First Lessons 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last part of this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I just have a couple of minor notes.
> 
>  
> 
> I've taken Snape's speech at the start of the Potions lesson word for word out of canon. I've always felt like this was rehearsed, and probably something he says to all his new students, so I felt it was appropriate.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I think I've messed up the timetable somewhat. I've found it hard to find a coherent first year timetable, so I've just made one up. Their are likely a few mistakes, but it's only a real problem if you're a bit of a lore freak. I've also had the first lesson start on a Tuesday, hence the reason Charms is the last class they go to. Again these are probably details most people don't care about, but there it is in case anyone cares.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Breakfast on Friday consisted of porridge, cereal and fruit. The food that was offered appeared to change everyday and this was the simplest breakfast so far. Harry was getting used to the huge breakfasts now, and didn’t know how he would cope when he went back to the Dursley’s, where a single piece of dry bread would be his morning meal on a good day. He filled a bowl with porridge and sprinkled sugar on top.

 

“What have we got today?” he asked.

 

“Double Potions with the Slytherins.” Holly answered promptly, smiling for some reason when she said the name of the other house.

 

“With Snape?” he asked, remembering the sour look he received from the man at the start of term banquet.

 

“Yeah, they say he favours Slytherin. I guess we’ll find out.” Ron said, prodding the bowl of porridge in front of him with his spoon. “I miss sausages.”

 

Ron tentatively put a small spoonful of porridge into his mouth, grimacing, as the morning mail arrived. They were used to it by now, but it had given them quite a shock the first morning, when hundreds of owls came flying into the Great Hall. They flew around in circles, high above the tables, until they saw their target and swooped down at them, dropping the letter or package they were carrying.

 

Hedwig had come yesterday morning. She hadn’t brought him anything, but flew down to see him anyway, and to share the toast he was eating. She only stayed a few minutes before heading back to the owlery, but it was nice to see the bird. She had been taken to the owlery from the train and that was where she spent most of her time. Harry guessed she went out hunting in the night, but he wished he got to see her more. As if on cue, Hedwig came down and landed elegantly on the table next to Harry. To his surprise, she was holding a small note. Harry grabbed it and read.

 

_ Harry and Holly, _

 

_ I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you two like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? _

 

_ I want to hear all about your first week. Holly can bring that ruddy cat if she likes, Fang loves them. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _

 

_ Hagrid. _

 

Harry handed his sister the note with a smile. Her eyes lit up at once and Harry scribbled a short note of acceptance and sent Hedwig back to Hagrid.

 

The twin’s spirits were high as they made their way to the dungeons for their Potions lesson. They had been talking about the visit to Hagrid’s hut all the way down, and they were still discussing it as the classroom approached.

 

“We have a short Charms class after lunch, but we should be able to make it.” Holly said, almost skipping as she walked.

 

“Yeah it finishes at half-past two. We’ll get there.” Harry said, falling into line behind the other students outside of the classroom.

 

Holly turned to talk with Daphne, who seemed a little overwhelmed with Holly’s enthusiasm for the Hagrid visit. Harry and Ron waited quietly in line, until a familiar blonde boy sauntered past. He was flanked, as always, by the brutes - Crabbe and Goyle. He stopped when he saw them, and they eyed each other disdainfully.

 

“Still hanging around with the pauper are you Potter? Can’t find any decent friends?” Malfoy said in a soft voice, only audible to Harry and Ron. “Is he paying you Weasley? Is that why you’re always following him around?”

 

Before Harry could retort, Malfoy walked away. He slotted into line at the front, to the dismay of Hermione who had previously been first. Harry seethed with anger, but Ron calmed him.

 

“Leave it mate. He’s just a typical Slytherin knob.” Ron said, and Harry relaxed a little, but decided that he absolutely loathed the pompous boy. 

 

A minute later Professor Snape arrived. He awarded five points to Draco due to him being first in line and unlocked the classroom door.

 

Harry entered the classroom and found a desk which he and his sister shared, Ron and Daphne grudgingly sharing a desk beside them. The room was dark and oppressive, giving off the sensation that the walls were slowly closing in. A cool breeze flowed gently, though Harry couldn’t locate a source. Perhaps there was a hole in one of the walls, hidden behind the jars of pickled animals that lined them.

 

Once they were all seated, Snape began checking names off the roll. When he got to Harry’s name, he paused.

 

“Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new.... _ celebrity _ .”

 

Amidst the sniggering of the Slytherin students Harry replied with a soft “present”. He wasn’t sure if Snape even heard him, as he was busy looking at the next name on the list.

 

“Holly...Potter.” he said, looking up at the girl next to Harry.

 

“H..Here.” his sister answered, raising her hand nervously.

 

He looked at Holly for a long time, so long in fact that some of the other students began to whisper. His black eyes bore into Holly’s, studying her as she shifted uncomfortably. Eventually, his eyes drifted up to her black hair and a scowl crossed his face as he looked back to Harry. It was as if Harry had done something wrong, but he wasn’t sure what it could be. Snape went back to calling the roll and many of the students turned to stare at the twins, unsure of what was happening. Finally the roll call was completed and Snape stood up.

 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making.” he said, so quietly that they had to strain to hear. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach.” 

 

The entire class was on the edge of their seats, leaning forward so as to catch every word of what he was saying. It  _ did _ make Potions sound like an interesting class, but Harry felt a little perturbed by the intensity of the speech.

 

“Potter!” Snape said, in a much louder voice than previously. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

 

Harry tried to remember the Potions book they had read before coming to Hogwarts. He had glanced at it, but hadn’t found it as interesting as the spell books. He remembered the plants in question from Herbology but what they did when combined he had no idea. Hermione’s hand shot up at once, ready to answer. Harry wished she would.

 

“A sleeping potion?” Holly said, nervously.

 

Snape’s eyes, which were previously fixed on Harry, darted across to his sister. He was relieved the attention was off him, but the incredulous look on Snape’s face made him fear for Holly.

 

“What?” Snape said, in an icy voice.

 

“I...can’t remember what it’s called, sorry.” Holly said, recoiling at the greasy-haired teacher’s gaze.

 

“ _ Why _ are you answering the question?” he said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“I...You...You asked me.” Holly said, her brows furrowed in a mixture of fear and confusion.

 

Snape’s expression turned from rage to exasperation.

 

“I meant the boy!” he snapped. “...but you are correct on the most basic of levels. It is known as the Draught of Living Death, and it is the most powerful sleeping potion in existence.”

 

Snape’s eyes returned to Harry’s.

 

“Potter!...the male Potter.” Snape said, apparently trying to avoid confusion. “Where would you find a bezoar?”

 

Once again Hermione raised her hand. Bezoar? Harry was sure he had never even heard the word. He looked over at his sister for assistance, but was quickly rebuked by Snape.

 

“She won’t bail you out this time, Potter. You don’t know?”

 

“No, sir” Harry admitted.

 

“Well, well. It appears fame isn’t everything.” Snape said, one side of his mouth curling up. “Shall we try again? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

 

Harry shut his eyes, racking his brain to come up with an answer. He could hear Hermione’s insistent ‘Oohs’ and suspected she had her hand raised once more. He had vague memories of both plants, but just couldn’t remember any details. After a full minute of silence, Harry finally conceded.

 

“I don’t know, sir.”

 

“Didn’t think to open a book before coming, Potter?” Snape said, his mocking grin growing wider.

 

This wasn’t fair at all. He had glanced at the book, but they had so many. Was he meant to forego all of his other subjects in order to memorise everything for Potions? Wasn’t the point of the class to learn these things anyway?

 

“He did look at the book sir, but we didn’t even know about magic until about a month ago.” Holly said, her voice quavering.

 

Snape’s gaze found her again and he stared at her for some time. When he finally did speak, it seemed as though he was going to rebuke her. He hesitated however, his forehead crinkling in puzzlement.

 

“You...didn’t know?” he asked softly.

 

Harry shook his head quickly, in unison with his sister. Snape watched the pair once more, seemingly trying to understand this fact. After some time he spun around, his black cape billowing behind him, and made for the blackboard.

 

“A point will be taken from Gryffindor for interrupting me Miss Potter.” he said, and without another word began writing notes on the blackboard.

 

Harry grabbed his sister’s hand and mouthed “Thankyou”. Holly shrugged nonchalantly, and smiled back at him. Harry now knew he wasn’t imagining things when Snape leered at him in the Great Hall. Snape definitely disliked him. Why that was, Harry didn’t have a clue.

 

It turned out what Snape was writing were instructions for brewing a potion to cure boils. Snape claimed that this was an extremely simple potion, but from the number of steps that seemed to be involved, it certainly didn’t look that way. There had to be about thirty, and most of them were confusing and oddly specific. Should it matter which direction the cauldron was stirred? Harry couldn’t imagine why it would, but guessed there must be a reason.

 

The class broke up into pairs to make the potion. Harry and Holly worked together, Ron and Daphne groaned when they realised everyone else had already found a partner. They set about gathering their ingredients: snake fangs, dried nettles, horned slugs and porcupine quills. Harry set about crushing the snake fangs, while Holly gagged as she began stewing the slimey slugs. Snape strutted around the room, criticising the Gryffindors for minor slip-ups and handing out praise to the Slytherins. It was clear that Snape did indeed favour Slytherin.

 

Harry was glad to have Holly’s help. He quickly became overwhelmed with all the instructions on the blackboard, often losing his place. Holly however, was quick to rectify his mistakes. She seemed to have knack for this.

 

“How do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, as she held out a hand to stop him from adding too many slugs to the mixture.

 

“It’s just like following one of Aunty Petunia’s recipes.” she said, and turned the knob on their burner to increase the heat. “You wouldn’t be so bad if you ever made an effort when we cooked.”

 

“Why should I bother?” he asked, trying to figure out how much powdered snake fang to add. “It’s not like  _ we _ ever get to eat any.”

 

“Well, for one, you’d know how to follow instructions.” Holly shook her head. “We’ve already put the snake fangs in, you numpty.”

 

They took a step back as their cauldron began to simmer. It wasn’t quite as deep a purple as the instructions suggested it should have been, but it was thickening up nicely. Things were not going as well for Ron and Daphne. Their potion had gone green and was emitting a nasty odour of rotten eggs.

 

“Why did you add the slugs.” Daphne sighed, throwing her hands up in despair. “We weren’t ready for them yet.”

 

“You told me to!” Ron protested.

 

“I said  _ after _ it boils. I swear you don’t even have a brain.”

 

Ron’s comeback was cut short by the sound of hissing coming from Seamus’ and Neville’s desk. Their cauldron had melted into a twisted mass of metal and thick clouds of green smoke were billowing from it. Bright green potion was creeping its way across the floor, eating into the wooden table legs and the soles of the students shoes. Harry helped Holly to stand on her stool and joined her as Neville moaned in pain. His face and arms were covered in the potion. Large, red boils erupted all over his body. It looked quite painful.

 

“You fool.” Snape said, uncaring of the boy’s pain, and cleared away the spilled liquid with a swift swipe of his wand. “Where does it say to add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Can you not read?”

 

Neville fell to his knees crying, as several more boils appeared on his cheeks. Snape ordered Seamus to take him to the hospital wing and barked at them all to carry on with their potions.

 

At the end of the lesson Snape inspected the students work. He dismissed Lavender and Parvati’s efforts with a sniff, and did likewise with Hermione and Dean’s - even though Harry thought theirs looked quite good. Ron and Daphne began blaming each other before Snape even made it to their table. Snape suggested they go back to primary school to learn how to read, drawing sniggers from the Slytherins. Unsurprisingly he was impressed with all of the Slytherins. He praised Malfoy and Pansy in particular. Harry shared a smile with the girl, but it evaporated quickly when he saw Draco’s smug face. Finally Snape arrived at the Potter’s desk and peered into the cauldron. Holly seemed quite proud of their work. Harry couldn’t blame her, it looked very close to the example Snape had shown them.

 

“...Acceptable.” Snape said, looking down his nose at the pair. “Though I suspect we all know who is to thank for that. Does it feel good to let your sister do all your work, Potter?”

 

Harry could not believe how unfair his words were. He may not have been as good as Holly, but he had certainly put in effort, hadn’t he? He opened his mouth to argue, but Holly beat him to it.

 

“Please sir, Harry really did his share…”

 

“Silence.” Snape demanded. “Another point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn.”

 

Holly stopped speaking and hung her head, not wanting to lose any more points. Snape finished the lesson by assigning them all a mountain of homework, and they all left for lunch, most of the Gryffindors bemoaning the greasy professor. Harry wished he knew why Snape hated him so much. True, he didn’t exactly treat any of the Gryffindors well, but he seemed to harbour a special resentment for Harry. At lunch, he shared his concerns with the others.

 

“I’m pretty sure Snape hates me.”

 

“He hates everyone.” Ron said with a shrug. “He’s always docking Fred and George points. They said he threatened to poison them once.”

 

“But he seems to  _ really _ hate me. Didn’t you see the way he tried to embarrass me in class? It’s like he has it out for me.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you Harry.” Holly assured him. “Maybe he’s just trying to motivate you. We probably  _ could  _ have done a bit more study before we came.”

 

Harry considered this. Could it be that Snape was just motivating him? He didn’t think so, not when he recalled the hatred in the professor's eyes when he looked at him. It was like Harry had done him some great wrong.

 

“I don’t think that’s it.” he said.

 

“Don’t be silly Harry. He took two points off Holly in class today, how many did he take off you?” Daphne said, making Harry doubt himself once more.

 

“None…”

 

“Exactly.” she said, with a tone of finality.

 

After lunch they headed for the Charms classroom on the third floor. Neville still hadn’t returned from the hospital wing and Harry hoped he was alright. They entered with the Hufflepuffs and met the teacher, Professor Flitwick. He was very small, shorter even than some of the taller first years. He had a shock of white hair on top of his head, and a curly white mustache on his lip. He began with roll call, giving an excited squeak when he reached Harry’s name. All of the teachers now, aside from Binns, had made some sort of reaction when they got to his name. After the roll was marked, he started to speak in a high, cheerful cadence.

 

“Since we have a very short class today, let’s do something fun. Charms is generally a very practical subject, which may be why it is often a favourite among new students. There is some theory, which we’ll begin in earnest on Monday, but for now let’s learn a spell!”

 

There was clamour of assent from the students, and Harry joined them. Finally, a spell. Transfiguration had used a spell as well, but since he hadn’t managed to perform it, it didn’t really feel like he had learned one yet. He watched intently as Flitwick demonstrated the spell to them. With a flick of his wand he extinguished the torches that illuminated the room. He held his wand aloft and said, in a clear voice, “Lumos”.

 

The tip of his wand lit up, bathing the dark room in an eerie blue glow. It was one of the most wonderful things Harry had ever seen, and he couldn’t wait to get started. Flitwick relit a couple of the torches so that the room was not completely black.

 

“Since this is one of the most basic spells you can cast, and it doesn’t require any intricate wand movements, I have confidence you will be able to manage it by the end of the lesson. Remember, hold the wand up, and speak in a calm, clear voice.” Flitwick said, and motioned for them to try.

 

Hermione was the first to attempt the spell, and the tip of her wand glowed at once, revealing the giddy smile on her face.

 

“Well done Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindor.” Flitwick said, clapping enthusiastically.

 

Harry took a deep breath, steadied himself and muttered “Lumos”. To his joy the tip of his wand lit up ever so slightly. It was nowhere near as bright as Hermione’s, but it was a start. Further down the table Daphne tried, producing a similar faint light to what Harry had conjured. Ron seemed to be having trouble, which surprised Harry since the boy was from a wizarding family. Eventually though, he managed to produce a small light. As the lesson was coming to an end, Harry produced his brightest light yet, perhaps enough to light up two or three meters in a dark room. By this point almost everyone had successfully cast the spell. Unfortunately, the one person who hadn’t was his sister.

 

“Lumos!” she yelled, her face red.

 

Once more nothing happened.

 

“Calm down. You don't have to yell it.” Harry said.

 

“I’ve been trying that since we started!” she snapped, but put a hand on his shoulder almost at once. “Sorry, I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

 

Harry accepted the apology with a smile and shrugged. He didn’t really understand it either. She was doing exactly what Flitwick said, and exactly what Harry himself had done. It should have worked. Harry beckoned the Professor, and he hurried over.

 

“Professor, can you help Holly?” Harry asked. “It’s not working for some reason.”

 

“Certainly. Show me the spell.” he said, with a friendly smile.

 

Holly tried again, with the same result. Flitwick scratched his chin.

 

“Curious, the incantation is correct and your wand is steady.” he said, looking towards the ceiling as if to think. “It is almost as if you can’t access your magic.”

 

Holly hung her head, covered her face with her hands, and began to sob softly. Professor Flitwick looked surprised, then patted her on the back and spoke in a light-hearted tone.

 

“Now, now, it’s nothing to get upset about. Most students have no problem tapping into their magic, though it isn’t unheard of for some to have trouble.” He scratched his chin once more. “I suggest you keep practising over the weekend. It might help ‘kick-start’ your magic, so to speak. If you still have problems next week, I’ll speak to the Headmaster.”

 

Holly looked terrified.

 

“The...Headmaster.” She said, sobbing again. “He’s going to send me home?”

 

“Send you home!?” Flitwick said, startled “Of course not, my dear. He simply has some experience with this sort of thing. He can help.”

 

It took another five minutes for Flitwick to convince her that she wasn’t going to be expelled, but eventually she seemed to accepted it. Harry tried his best to help her to do the spell, but he honestly didn’t even know what ‘accessing your magic’ meant. He didn’t have to do anything other than say the spell in order for it to work. Perhaps it helped when he imagined the tip of his wand alight, but Holly explained that she was already doing that. By the time the bell rang, she was no closer to performing the spell.

 

“It’s easy. You just hold up your wand and say Lumos.” Ron said as they left the classroom, holding his wand up and producing a faint light.

 

Holly looked away and leaned into Harry, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Shut up Ron.” Daphne said, shooting him a warning glance.

 

“I’m just trying to help.” he insisted, performing the spell again.

 

“No you’re not. You’re just trying to show off what little magic you have.” Daphne spat, and another heated argument erupted between the pair.

 

Their bickering lasted all the way up to the common room. Holly remained silent, her head firmly fixed to Harry’s shoulder. The fighting finally ceased once Ron and Daphne noticed that they were being watched by almost every Gryffindor in the common room, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Cheer up Hol. We’re going to see Hagrid, remember?” Harry said, hoping to cheer up his sister.

 

Holly’s eyes went wide, and she lifted her head, looking at Harry.

 

“I forgot.” she said, sniffling and wiping away her tears. “I better go get Nox.”

 

She and Daphne disappeared up the stairs to the girls dorms. Ron watched the blonde go, scowling.

 

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” he said, making for the exit. “I’ll see you later.”

 

And with that, Ron was gone. Most of the other Gryffindor’s watched him leave, still bemused by the heated argument moments before. Among them, were Fred and George.

 

“Ickle Ronniekins having girl troubles, Harry?” Fred asked.

 

“Yeah, seems that way.” Harry said.

 

“He always  _ did _ have a way with the ladies.” George said. “Not a  _ good _ way, but a way.”

 

A few minutes later, Holly came back down the stairs with Nox perched precariously on her shoulder. She looked much better. If he wasn’t there, he never would have been able to tell she had been crying just minutes earlier. Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Daph decided to have a bath to cool off.” Holly said. “Where’s Ron?”

 

“He decided to take a walk to cool off.” Harry said, and Holly giggled. It was a beautiful sight compared to the tears.

 

“They’re so alike.” she said, shaking her head. “But don’t let Daph know I said that.”

 

“Best not tell Ron either.” Harry chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.”

  
The pair made their way out of the portrait hole, and onward down to Hagrid’s hut, eager to see their biggest friend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little concerned that Holly come across as too similar to Hermione in the opening lessons. Obviously her struggles with actual magic set her apart, but she is not meant to be especially gifted at schoolwork, certainly not like Hermione. Hopefully this comes across more clearly in future chapters, and it's possible I'm just being too critical on myself, but I felt the need to clarify.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think. PM or review to share your feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Welcome everyone to my first fanfic, the somewhat ambitious project of completely rewriting the books with the assumption that Harry had a twin sister. It's a bit cliche but I've yet to come across a twin sister story that is both long and worth reading. The plan is for Holly to be the catalyst for all changes to canon. Chapters will come out as they are completed. I work and have family commitments so don't expect super fast updates.
> 
> I haven't written anything meaningful in about 10 years so I don't expect this to be perfect, especially for the first few chapters. In any case, if you aren't completely turned off by now I thank you for reading and ask that you review if you can. I really am looking for useful criticism here as I want this to help improve my writing as I get back into it. I also don't know every Harry Potter detail by heart so, while I do my best to fact check, I would appreciate you letting me know if i slip up lore wise.
> 
> This is an unedited version of my story on ff.net. This version may stray beyond mature at some points but the version on ff.net will remain M rated. Main plot will be the same, this is the version that will have the naughtier bits though.
> 
> Prologue is very short, expect longer chapters in the future.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
